Flic et voleur
by Pikanox
Summary: Junsu, jeune policier qui débute, croise un soir le chemin d'un autre jeune homme, dont le chemin est opposé au sien, étant donné qu'il est voleur. Une rencontre...une attirance...et tout commence comme ça. Yoosu Yunjae
1. Prologue

**Oh my fucking God xD ****mais suis-je folle ? ****Ooouuuiii ! Indéniablement folle de ce couple, incroyable mais vrai ! Je commence dix fics à la suite…mais je compte bien toutes les finir =D donc point d'inquiétude mais je vous demande beaucoup de patience ^^' **

**Je pense quand même les finir avant Septembre xD est-ce rassurant ? Ahaha**

**Merci de lire comme toujours, c'est vraiment un bon motif pour publier, le fait de savoir que des personnes apprécient nos délires personnels qui sont quelque part les leurs =p sinon on ne lit pas, merci !**

**Chu !**

* * *

Ils avaient eu une alerte du musée de la ville. Une personne s'était introduite et était en train de dérober quelque chose. Junsu sentit l'excitation pointer alors qu'il arrivait sur les lieux avec son partenaire au sein de la maison de police, Yunho. Il était jeune et venait d'arriver et ceci était sa première réelle intervention depuis. Il suivait les conseils ainsi que les ordres de son aîné qui avait également pour rôle de finir complètement sa formation. Le pistolet à sa ceinture le mettait mal à l'aise alors qu'il avançait rapidement jusqu'au grand hall de marbre. Un superbe musée, connu pour la richesse et la diversité des merveilles qu'il recelait. L'homme qui les accueillit était très nerveux mais les remercia d'être arrivés si vite, l'intrus avait été repéré au fond du bâtiment, près de la salle aux perles. Un nombre incalculable de colliers, bracelets et autres apparats fait uniquement de perles où certaines pouvaient atteindre des tailles impressionnantes. Une véritable fortune...

Les deux hommes entrèrent prudemment dans la salle à première vue vide, Yunho inspectait le tout et Junsu alla voir du côté de la cage d'escaliers, cachée par une devanture. Un silence pesant s'installa alors que ses pas le menait au delà de la porte où l'on pouvait lire « Sortie de secours » au-dessus ; il sentait son cœur accélérer le rythme, des images d'attaques de flics lui revinrent en mémoire, bien sur au bon moment, comme d'ordinaire...Son arme était dirigée droit devant lui. Soudain un bruit se fit entendre un peu plus haut, le faisant sursauter alors que sans plus attendre il se mettait à courir derrière cet éventuel voire probable voleur.

Les marches défilaient lui donnant le tournis, une porte ouverte et il se rendit compte qu'il était sur le toit du musée. Junsu aurait aimé s'arrêter pour profiter de cette vue si belle sur l'ensemble de la ville mais le devoir d'abord. Juste à quelque mètres non loin de lui se tenait un homme, voire un jeune homme.

-Police ! Lâchez ce sac et tournez vous vers moi les bras en l'air. Cria-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme

Ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet, la silhouette partit sur la gauche, le jeune jura et partit en courant dans l'autre sens et effectivement au détour d'un mur ils se foncèrent dedans. Une logique imparable. Le seul détail qu'il n'avait pas prévu fut de se retrouver à cinq millimètres de cet inconnu, le pistolet toujours à la main.

-Ah ? Ne pointe pas ce truc sur moi.

L'autre avait crié ces mots alors qu'il tentait de dévier le canon de l'arme. Junsu ne s'était pas trompé, il devait avoir 23 ans tout au plus ; une voix grave, légèrement plus grand que lui mais malheureusement plus de force aussi. Ils se bataillaient l'objet qui se retrouva agrippé entre quatre mains.

-Mais lâche ça !

OK...pour la maturité dû à son statut de flic on repassera. On aurait dit deux gosses qui se chamaillaient un jouet...Junsu profita de la situation pour lui poser des questions.

-Pourquoi tu t'es attaqué aux perles ? C'est là où la sécurité est la plus élevée.

-Oh, un interrogatoire ? Quelle chance j'ai ! C'est mon premier.

Il lui fit un petit sourire malicieux et Junsu n'éprouva pas de crainte à son égard, en d'autres circonstances il aurait peut-être apprécié de le connaître car bizarrement il avait l'air très sympathique, pas du tout l'image qu'il se faisait d'un vilain voleur. Et par ailleurs il était loin d'être vilain celui-là. Mais ne nous égarons pas, il fallait reprendre la situation en main car tourner dans tous les sens avec le flingue juste au-dessus de leur tête n'était pas la meilleure des solutions.

-Puisque ni l'un ni l'autre n'a l'intention de lâcher ce truc, je veux poser des questions aussi. Lui lança le soi-disant voleur qui avait l'air de trouver tout cela particulièrement drôle. Je ne savais pas que les flics pouvaient être si mignons.

-Hein ?

Junsu le regarda étonné alors que son vis-à-vis continuait :

-Bé oui, je n'ai eu à faire qu'à des vieux flics bedonnants...Je ne savais pas qu'ils recrutaient des mini mannequins.

-Qu...quoi ? Qui est mini ? S'insurgea le jeune.

Il n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on lui rappel qu'il était plus petit que la moyenne masculine normale. Un rire le sortit de ses pensées. C'était vraiment une scène surréaliste...Un flic et un voleur qui discutaient voire se draguaient au lieu de jouer leur rôle. Pour une première mission c'était réussi...

-Bon pose ce sac et je passe l'éponge. Décida Junsu.

-Comme c'est gentil mais si je ne veux pas ?

-Je t'arrête.

-Mh, l'idée que tu me passes les menottes est certes excitante mais désolé j'ai d'autres projets pour le reste de ma nuit.

Le jeune policier allait répliquer férocement quand sans plus de cérémonie une bouche se posa sur la sienne. Dans un instinct de conservation primaire Junsu lâcha tout, tenta de reculer, les yeux exorbités et un cri sur le point de sortir. Il tomba parterre une main sur la bouche et le visage en feu.

-Et bien, quel effet intéressant. Je suis content de voir ta réaction.

Le jeune homme partit vers le bord du toit avec un immense sourire, il se retourna lui envoya un bisou et juste avant de sauter dans le vide lui lança:

-J'espère à une prochaine fois petit mannequin !

Puis il disparut. Junsu se précipita et regarda au bas du bâtiment mais aucune trace de ce mystérieux voleur. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Il n'avait pas tout compris, mais une chose qu'il avait bien capté fut les lèvres chaudes qui avaient rencontré les siennes. C'était son premier baiser avec un homme...

Il était sur le point de repartir dépité d'avance de devoir annoncer à Yunho qu'il avait échoué quand un petit sac attira son attention. Non ! Impossible ! Et pourtant, quand il l'ouvrit à l'intérieur se trouvait bien les perles volées. Mais à quoi jouer cet inconnu ? Avec plus d'assurance Junsu redescendit voir son coéquipier, son butin à la main, heureux de ne pas avoir failli à sa mission. La nuit continuait et l'image de ce jeune homme ne le quitta pas, les questions sur son identité étaient en suspens, il verrait demain s'il le trouvait dans les fichiers et le souvenir de ce bisou prit par surprise ainsi que de leur conversation lui tournait en boucle dans la tête. Le métier de flic pouvait décidément réservé bien des surprises.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hop hop hop je continue sur ma lancée, voici le premier chapitre après un petit prologue =D j'espère ne pas me perdre dans mes idées ou omettre des détails ^^' **

**Chu !**

* * *

Cela faisait un mois que leur rencontre s'était produite. Depuis Junsu avait découvert l'identité de ce jeune homme qui se nommait Park Yoochun, jeune voleur de grand talent qui sévissait déjà depuis quelques temps et que l'on avait pas réussi à coffrer. Il était réputé futé et savait contourner les obstacles de la justice comme le prouvait le sac de perles où l'une des pièces manquait. Le jeune homme s'en était voulu mais Yunho l'avait rassuré en lui assurant qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait et que sur tout ce qui avait été volé dans le musée il n'en manquait qu'une donc il devait s'estimer content de son action. Il le remercia d'un sourire, depuis son arrivée son aîné avait été d'une grande aide et pour lui qui n'avait plus de famille un peu d'affection et de reconnaissance étaient des choses bien précieuses et bien rares.

Il partit dans son bureau, l'image du jeune voleur en tête comme chaque jour. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se l'enlever de là ? Il avait eu d'autres échos le concernant pour d'autres casses réussis avec brio et bizarrement, son cœur s'accélérait à l'entente des récits...

* * *

Yoochun était assis devant un comptoir, un verre d'alcool devant le nez et l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

-Et bien, tu nous fais une déprime ?

Au son de cette voix il se tourna vers un jeune homme blond, d'une grande beauté qui l'observait avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Non hyung, je réfléchissais.

-A quoi si je puis me permettre ? Pas encore ce jeune flic dont tu me bassines depuis un mois ?

Le brun hocha piteusement la tête.

-Ok je vois...si tu veux mon avis oublie le cela ne t'amènera que des ennuis et lui a déjà dû t'oublier.

-Je suis sur que non. Je le vois mal zappé l'audace que j'ai eu de l'embrasser. Yoochun sourit et Jaejoong fit de même d'accord sur ce point.

-J'ai fais des recherches. Il s'appelle Kim Junsu, 22 ans. Élu premier de sa promotion il est devenu l'un des plus jeunes flics en fonction dans ce pays.

-Mh très impressionnant, il me rappelle quelqu'un...

-Ton ancien amant ?

-Oui, flic aussi.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire comment il s'appelle ?

-Tu es trop curieux Yoo', je crains le pire si je te dévoile cette information et puis c'est du passé mais un bon exemple que flic et voleur ne font pas bon ménage. Dans tous les cas il choisira son devoir avant son cœur car il est formé pour ça. Ne t'expose pas à cette douleur, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Bien sur que ça en vaut la peine ! Répliqua le jeune avec force. Juste que tu as oublié pourquoi, pour toi, à une époque tu aurais tout donné pour lui.

-C'est loin tout ça. Soupira l'aîné.

-Non pas tant que ça. Je me souviens très bien de tes yeux pétillants et de ton sourire quand tu me parlais de cet homme qui partageait ta vie malgré vos différences, pendant tout ce temps, il n'a pas écouté son devoir qui lui hurlait sûrement de t'arrêter. Je pense que ça compte plus que ce que tu me baratines depuis deux minutes.

-Mh, qui sait...

Ils s'étaient compris alors qu'ils trinquaient à leur vie remplie de tant d'imprévus. Yoochun était sur de ce qu'il désirait depuis cette fameuse nuit et cela tenait en un mot, un nom : Junsu.

* * *

Yunho sentait son calme légendaire partir en fumée, la tonne de paperasses qui s'amoncelait sur son bureau ainsi que le bruit ambiant du commissariat auraient bientôt raison de lui. Un coup frappé à sa porte, une permission et Changmin entra.

-Oui Minnie ?

-Su' est venu me laisser sous entendre que tu avais trop de papiers et il aimerait que tu le rejoignes dans le bureau du chef.

-Ah bon ? Il t'a dit ça ?

-Oui donc je suis venu m'en charger alors toi vas voir ce qu'il se passe.

Yunho eut un petit soupir, ses cadets ne finissaient pas de l'étonner ; entre Junsu qui carburait plus que trois collègues et Changmin qui était le jeune homme le plus intelligent qu'il est pu connaître...un duo de choc et ils n'étaient là que depuis quelques mois. Comment avait-il pu s'en sortir avant leur arrivée ?...Il prenait tout sur lui, là voilà la réponse...Il remercia le jeune et partit voir son chef. Quand il entra Junsu lui fit un grand sourire auquel il répondit sans parvenir à maitriser son visage, trop d'honnêteté et de gentillesse s'en dégager.

-Yunho. Junsu. Je vais vous confier une affaire qui devrait être rapidement exécutée. C'est simple...Un de nos informateurs nous a confirmé un braquage par deux hommes, mais le nombre n'est pas sur, soyez vigilants. Il aura lieu à l'immeuble où siège la filière Samsung ce soir, je vous veux tous les deux sur cette affaire mais étant donné qu'il y aura une réception avec de nombreux invités il faut vous fondre dans la masse. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? Toutes les informations utiles sont dans ce dossier. Bonne chance messieurs.

Ils hochèrent la tête et sortirent préparer l'opération qui devait se faire sans victimes ou grands dommages. Une soirée de repos fichue...Heureusement ils avaient l'habitude...

* * *

Yoochun avait revêtu un smoking, Jaejoong en avait fait autant alors qu'il lui demandait tout en arrangeant sa coiffure dans la glace.

-Peux-tu me dire pourquoi je te suis ?

-Parce que tu adores ce genre de réception hyung et j'ai comme un bon pressentiment pour cette soirée, je sens que ça va être intéressant. Dit le brun qui arborait un grand sourire.

-Si tu le dis. Je sais surtout qu'un nouveau groupe de soit-disant voleurs va tenter de dérober l'argent du coffre.

-Quoi ? Tu as contacté quelqu'un du réseau ?

-En quelque sorte. On m'a chargé de surveiller tout ça, tu sais comment sont les grands patrons quand un jeunot fait des bêtises. En tant qu'ancien je me dois de veiller à ce que le noble art de voler et dérober ne soit pas sali.

-Je me suis toujours dit qu'on faisait parti d'une guilde.

L'aîné rigola.

-Oui c'est à peu près ça, on est libre de voler ce que l'on veut mais toujours en respectant un certain code, c'est pour ça que les médias nous surnomment les voleurs galants.

-C'est bof comme nom je trouve mais bon...la presse n'a jamais été très douée pour trouver de bons titres.

-Oui c'est sur, bon...on y va ? Je ne voudrais pas rater le début.

Ils prirent la voiture du cadet et partirent.

* * *

Junsu se tenait bien droit parmi les invités, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas porter de smoking ne trouvant pas cela confortable, et l'arme qu'il sentait dans son dos ne le rassurer qu'à moitié. Ne pouvant pas boire pendant le service il avait opté pour un jus de fruit, qu'il buvait à petites gorgées. Yunho avait son habituel masque d'impassibilité et jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil vers lui, compatissant. Il n'était là que depuis une demi heure que l'ennui pointait déjà son nez, ces réceptions étaient véritablement barbantes. L'aîné s'était un peu éloigné de la masse, son regard captant tout ce qui pouvait être utile, voies de secours, toilettes et entrées. Une voix se fit entendre près de lui.

-Bonsoir.

-Jaejoong. Que me vaut l'honneur de te voir en ces lieux ?

-Je vais bien merci et toi ?

Le jeune inspecteur se permit un sourire face à cette petite pique.

-Excuse moi. Je vais bien mais là je suis en mission. Mais j'imagine que si tu es ici c'est que c'est quelqu'un de chez toi qui va faire le coup. Je me trompe ?

-Jamais comme toujours. Oui je suis là pour veiller à la santé des personnes présentes.

-Il me semble que c'est mon boulot ça non ?

Il tourna finalement la tête dans sa direction et eut le souffle coupé. Son ex n'avait pas changé mis à part qu'il était devenu blond platine, toujours aussi beau et débordant de sensualité.

-Oui je m'en souviens rassure toi. Tu n'as pas changé. Sourit son homologue.

-Je prends ça pour un compliment.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler puis Jaejoong reprit la parole avec un sourire :

-Tu es venu avec Junsu ?

S'il fut surpris Yunho ne le montra pas.

-Oui, je le forme. Comment connais-tu son nom ?

-On va dire que je forme aussi quelqu'un qui à l'air de beaucoup s'intéresser à lui. Répondit le blond, piteux.

-Yoochun ?

-Oh ! Bonne réponse.

-Je l'aurais parié, il a ton style et utilise les mêmes méthodes que les tiennes.

-C'est un bon élève. Je vois que vous avez fait des recherches.

-Pas moi, mais Junsu oui, je me demande pourquoi il y met tant de cœur.

-Je pense savoir pourquoi, cet idiot l'a embrassé cette fameuse nuit.

-Quoi ? Ce coup-ci Yunho ne pu cacher son étonnement.

-Et oui. Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Il était rouge pivoine mais je ne lui ai rien demandé. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais effectivement ça explique certaines choses.

-Pourtant ils me font penser à un couple que j'ai bien connu. Pas toi ?

-Jae'..

-Et bien enfin tu utilises mon surnom ! C'est pas trop tôt.

L'aîné avait un grand sourire, il était vraiment heureux d'être venu finalement.

* * *

Junsu s'était planté près du buffet quitte à passer pour un goinfre, il fallait qu'il s'occupe. Un dieu plutôt mesquin eut l'air d'écouter ses prières et une jeune femme vint l'accoster mais elle n'était pas à son goût et bien trop entreprenante pour lui. Il essayait depuis dix bonnes minutes de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle avec tout le tact dont il était capable quand soudain elle eut l'air d'enfin capter l'info et partit. Le jeune poussa un soupir de soulagement et chercha Yunho mais aucune trace de lui, il s'était de nouveau tourné vers la table quand :

-Bonsoir petit mannequin.

Cette voix ?

Il fit volte face pour rencontrer le regard rieur d'un jeune brun.

-Yoochun ?

-Oh ! Heureux de voir que tu connais mon prénom, Junsu.

-Comment tu...

-...sais ? J'ai mes informateurs.

-Quoi ? Tu as cherché des infos sur moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Et toi pourquoi ?

-C'est mon métier. Répliqua le jeune policier les sourcils froncés.

-Tu m'en diras tant.

Le brun lui fit un joli sourire enjôleur, s'approcha légèrement et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Tu es très beau en smoking.

Junsu s'écarta vivement au souffle chaud sur son oreille, alors que ses joues s'empourpraient.

-Me...merci, toi aussi. Répondit-il rapidement perdant toute contenance.

Yoochun éclata de rire devant la spontanéité dont faisait preuve son cadet.

-Merci. Alors la soirée te plait ? Tu es en service j'imagine, tu n'as pas l'air très à ton aise ici.

-Je déteste ça...ces gens sont si hypocrites entre eux...

Il avait un regard triste et son vis-à-vis le trouva touchant dans sa façon de voir le monde, innocent. Il ne faisait pas parti de celui-là c'était clair. Contrairement à lui.

-Oui je suis en service mais je peux pas t'en dire plus.

-Le groupe de voleurs je présume.

-Quoi ? Mais comment tu sais ça toi ? S'interloqua Junsu.

-Je sais beaucoup de choses.

-Tu sais donc que je devrais t'arrêter ?

-Oh, ça compromettrait ton affaire. Et puis je viens amicalement, je voulais te parler.

-Me parler ? Et pourquoi ?

-Y a-t-il besoin d'avoir une raison pour vouloir parler à quelqu'un ?

-On n'agit pas sans raison.

-Notre baiser aussi ?

Un regard incertain se posa sur lui puis une moue mécontente apparût sur les lèvres rougeâtres de son vis-à-vis.

-C'était juste un moyen pour me déstabiliser et pour pouvoir t'enfuir.

Il avait l'air énervé. Intéressant.

-Je t'ai laissé le sac je te signale.

-Pas tout.

-Il fallait quand même pas que je parte les mains vides. S'exclama le brun avec une pose théâtrale. J'ai mon honneur qui est en jeu à chaque fois que je dérobe quelque chose.

-Moi aussi, quand j'attrape un malfaiteur.

-Tu me considère comme un malfaiteur Su' ?

-Tu n'as pas la permission pour m'appeler ainsi. Et oui tu n'es pas honnête donc tu es un malfaiteur.

-Oh tu me blesses cruellement. Susurra Yoochun à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Soudain un appel sur son téléphone réveilla Junsu. Il était là pour une mission précise et non pour avoir cette discussion dont il avait presque rêvé chaque soir. Les responsabilités d'abord.

-Allo Yunho ? Oui...oui, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et partit précipitamment à travers la foule, non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard pénétrant au jeune voleur qui frissonna, content de l'avoir vu et d'avoir confirmé deux-trois petites choses..

* * *

Junsu avait repéré son coéquipier qui courait vers les escaliers.

-Junsu, on nous signale des gens au dernier étage, personne n'a été vu entrain de monter, ils n'ont pu passer que par l'extérieur, peut-être l'échelle de secours.

-On monte les accueillir ?

-Oui, allons les saluer. Mais sois prudent, il y a peut-être plus de monde que prévu.

Le jeune opina et leur course effrénée les mena jusqu'au niveau le plus haut. Leur arme en main, le cœur palpitant et une légère sueur le long du dos, ils entrèrent. Oui il y avait bien de l'agitation dans le secteur, tout était allumé et des voix se faisaient entendre au loin. Leur avancée se fit lentement, ne pas brusquer les mouvements où l'on commence à paniquer. Malheureusement pour eux, la partie allait être serrée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite là vous ?

Junsu se raidit alors que Yunho réagissait rapidement, l'homme n'était pas vraiment armé, il l'assomma et ils eurent juste le temps de se jeter au sol qu'un coup de feu partait.

-Des flics ! Hurla le plus proche.

L'agitation était à son comble. Les voleurs devaient être au nombre de cinq, des débutants...certains paniqués, d'autres se prenaient pour des durs à faire jouer leurs flingues. Yunho était calme et le jeune l'envia pour cette force intérieure qui semblait ne jamais vouloir le quitter même quand la situation se corsait considérablement. Junsu sentait son cœur battre à toute allure, il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse la peur le paralyser sinon s'en était fini. Soudain tout s'accéléra, un coup de feu, puis deux. Ils s'étaient retranchés derrière des bureaux mais mieux valait trouver une solution. Les minutes passaient, les hommes devenaient anxieux et sur un concours de circonstances dans cette tempête de bruits et de cris, les deux policiers furent séparés. Yunho avait dû trouver refuge derrière un autre bureau qui fut criblé de balles, alors que Junsu était parti en courant dans les couloirs derrière eux entendant les coups de feux partirent, un tir le frôla, sa course s'accéléra.

-Bon, on reste calme les gars. Toi ! Va nous cherche le petit fuyard, on va s'occuper de son copain.

L'ordre avait claqué et Yunho pria pour que son jeune collègue s'en sorte. Leur chef avait sous-estimé la teneur de l'affaire, et lui comme un idiot ne s'était pas écouté non plus alors que son instinct lui avait hurlé de prendre des renforts ; ils étaient en sous nombre et le danger trop présent. Mais quand une nouvelle fusillade eut lieu dans sa direction il revint à la réalité, il fallait qu'il s'occupe de lui et avait confiance dans les capacités de son apprenti.

Junsu courait, passant devant d'innombrables portes, il savait que quelqu'un le suivait à la trace. Il décida d'entrer dans l'une des pièces, c'était une salle de réunions, une grande table ronde, beaucoup de chaises et une étagère juste à côté de la porte. Mh, cela lui donna une idée.

Quand l'homme entra, il était près, debout sur le meuble il donna un grand coup de pied dans la main qui tenait le flingue où sur un cri, l'agresseur lâcha l'arme, tout en jurant. Junsu ne réfléchit pas plus et lui sauta dessus, tentant de l'assommer avec la crosse de son propre pistolet, il ne voulait pas se résoudre à tirer au risque de tuer cet homme qui lui n'aurait pas hésiter. Mais il avait des principes. Malheureusement, il devait avoir la tête plus dure que ce qu'il pensait, il l'avait fait saigner mais rien d'autre, mis à part que, désormais, il était dans une rage folle. Junsu recula alors que l'homme se jetait littéralement sur lui, un échange de coups suivit, le jeune essayait de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait appris mais la peur de cette brute qui ne cessait de l'attaquer le perturbait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Ils devaient se battre depuis dix bonnes minutes, Junsu n'en pouvait plus, les coups avaient été durs, un coup de coude monumental lui fit pousser un cri, des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux alors qu'il tombait au sol. Sa tête le faisait souffrir, il sentit une liquide chaud coulait le long de sa joue. Du sang...

-Et bien, tu cries beaucoup toi.

Un ton satisfait alors qu'il se sentait relever sans efforts et plaquer contre un mur. Un visage ingrat apparut face à lui, une main se posa sur sa gorge, la serrant.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on engageait des mômes chez les flics. Tu devrais laisser les adultes entre eux.

Sa main se resserra encore alors que Junsu sentait l'air lui manquer, ses mains qui essayaient désespérément de libérer sa gorge prit dans cet étau.

-Toi par contre t'es devenu trop vieux pour ça.

Au son de cette voix perturbatrice, le voleur n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il fut assommé, lâchant prise il s'affaissa face contre terre. Junsu glissa le long du mur, cherchant sa respiration une main sur la gorge, alors que le visage inquiet de Yoochun apparaissait devant ses yeux ébahis.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Je...

Il toussa, avalant l'air par grandes goulées, au final il hocha la tête, son larynx avait été un peu trop malmené pour qu'il puisse parler convenablement.

-Je suis content de t'avoir suivi.

Un regard étonné, puis un petit sourire. Oui il était content aussi, sans son intervention il ne serait sûrement plus de ce monde. Il avait une dette envers lui maintenant. Yoochun avait un mouchoir à la main, il le posa sur la blessure et tamponna légèrement.

-Il t'a pas raté...

-Mh.

Junsu poussa un petit grognement de douleur.

-Désolé. S'excusa le brun. Je vais faire plus doucement, tu vas devoir te rendre à l'hôpital.

-Yun...ho ?

-Oh ! Ton ami va bien, il s'en est mieux sorti que toi, plus d'expérience dans ce domaine j'imagine. En même temps ils n'en sont pas venus aux mains là-bas, sinon ça n'aurait pas été la même fin.

Le jeune policier émit un soupir de soulagement, heureusement il s'en était tiré. Yoochun l'aida à se relever, ils sortirent dans le couloir et arrivèrent devant un beau carnage, des hommes au sol qui se tenaient un bras, une jambe. Yunho avait était très efficace comme toujours. En parlant du loup, le voilà qui arrivait vers lui suivit d'un blond.

-Junsu ! Ça va ?

-Oui.

-Ce gars t'a pas raté...Dit-il.

-J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. Je vais bien arrête de faire cette tête. Répliqua Junsu, n'aimant pas le voir en plein remords. C'était sa faute pas la sienne.

Il s'assit sur une chaise alors que Yoochun lançait un regard entendu à l'homme blond.

-Alors c'était bien de chez vous ces débutants ? Questionna l'inspecteur sous l'incompréhension totale de son équipier.

-Oui et non. Répondit l'autre homme. J'en connais un mais pas les autres, ils ne sont pas avec nous. Les craintes venant dans haut sont plutôt fondées. On risque d'avoir de la mauvaise concurrence dans pas longtemps.

-Tu comptes faire quoi Jae' ?

Jae' ? Mais qui était-il à la fin ?

-Je m'en charge, si j'ai du nouveau je te contacte car si c'est ce que je crains, il nous faudra de l'aide venant de l'extérieur. Bon on va y aller, rentraient bien et ne faites plus de choses inconsidérées pour ce soir.

-Jamais. Répliqua Yunho avec un sourire.

Junsu les regardaient papoter quand une voix contre son oreille le fit sursauter.

-Heureux de t'avoir revu petit mannequin. Prends soin de toi.

Ils partirent sans que le jeune ne puisse réagir. Tout un flot de questions arrivait en masse dans son esprit. Yunho s'assit face à lui.

-On va attendre l'ambulance ici. J'imagine que tu as des demandes à me formuler Su'.

-Mais c'était quoi tout ça ?

L'aîné se permit un petit rire.

-Tu connais déjà Yoochun, il est comme toi le disciple de l'homme qui était là, qui s'appelle Jaejoong. Pour faire court il font partie d'une sorte d'organisation que les médias ont appelé les voleurs galants.

-Quoi ? Ce sont eux les voleurs galants ?

-Et oui. Sache qu'ils ont malgré ce que l'on peut penser un code à respecter pour en faire partit. Il y a des patrons qui contrôlent leurs...employés. J'ai déjà eu à faire à eux quelques fois. Ils ne sont pas dangereux comme tu as pu le constater avec ta première rencontre avec Yoochun.

-Mh. C'est quoi le souci alors ?

-D'après ce que j'ai compris et ce qu'il m'a expliqué, on va dire qu'il y a des problèmes de gérance au sein de leur guilde. Cela crée de nouveaux petits groupes qui veulent se revendiquer indépendants. Alors pour le bon fonctionnement de tout ce qui a été bâti il faut qu'ils règlent ce problème. Sinon on va dire que ça va être le chaos dans le monde des voleurs.

-Pourquoi on n'a jamais fait tombé ces voleurs galants ?

-Et bien simplement car ils ont quelques personnes haut placées, et que surtout le gouvernement n'hésite pas à faire appel à leurs services pour des missions dans d'autres pays comme l'espionnage. Ils possèdent des capacités plutôt utiles. Voilà la vraie raison pour laquelle on passe l'éponge, ils servent nos intérêts donc on les laisse plus ou moins faire.

Junsu hocha la tête, il comprenait mieux certaines choses maintenant. La sirène de l'ambulance se fit entendre au loin. Il se releva et légèrement bancale s'avança vers la sortie, soutenu par son aîné. La nuit avait été éprouvante, une fois soigné il n'aspirait plus qu'à dormir. Le rapport et autre souci attendraient demain. Une dernière question qui le taraudait lui vint à l'esprit :

-Au fait. D'où tu le connais ce Jaejoong ? Vous aviez l'air plutôt proches.

Il sentit Yunho se raidir.

-Sur une affaire où nous étions dans le même camp.

Il lui mentait mais le cadet n'insista pas, il avait l'air d'avoir touché un point sensible.


	3. Chapter 2

**Second chapitre youhou, ça ne s'arrête plus dit donc !**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant que les premiers.**

* * *

Un nouveau mois était passé, sans incidents majeurs, une monotonie qui commençait à énerver certaines personnes.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Jaejoong ? Questionna Junsu, impatient.

-Non plus depuis une semaine, arrête de venir m'ennuyer avec ça.

-Mais...

-Su'...

-Ok, ok...je m'en vais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils vont bien. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi il est tard.

-Bon...tu es sur de ne pas avoir besoin de moi ?

Yunho lui lança un regard sévère.

-A demain ! Lança le jeune en battant en retraite.

L'aîné soupira, une vraie pile celui-là. Depuis cette soirée ses liens avec le jeune policier s'étaient resserrés, quand on se faisait tirer dessus ça marqué plutôt pas mal...et Junsu depuis avait encore la marque du coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête. C'était presque guéri mais Yunho ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, c'était pas passé loin...Mais comme il lui disait si bien c'était du passé, pour le présent ils bossaient ensembles sur l'affaire des voleurs et entretenaient pas mal de courriers et de coups de fils avec son ancien amant et son protégé. Cela faisait quoi ? Un an qu'ils s'étaient quittés, et voilà qu'il devait lui reparler comme avant. Dire qu'il pensait avoir tourner la page, c'était loin d'être le cas. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il était heureux de le revoir aussi fréquemment. L'inquiétude de Junsu était révélatrice de ses sentiments naissants pour Yoochun et d'après ce que Jae' lui avait dit du côté du jeune voleur s'était pas mal non plus niveau hormones. Yunho se serait cru face à un miroir lui renvoyant sa propre image avec le blond il y a maintenant deux ans. C'était vrai, leur histoire avait été courte mais intense. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier malgré tous ses efforts. Il aurait voulu prévenir Junsu de ce à quoi il s'exposait mais il s'était réprimandé seul ; il n'avait pas le droit de freiner son cadet, même s'il devait souffrir, c'était son histoire, et puis, lui-même savait fort bien que si c'était à refaire il foncerait tête baissée.

N'empêche maintenant qu'il y songeait, cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'y avait plus eu de contact...devait-il s'inquiéter ? Mieux valait attendre des nouvelles et ne pas commencer à paniquer Junsu et Minnie. Le jeune homme avait voulu les rejoindre sur cette affaire et il leur était d'une aide précieuse de par ses connaissances dans le monde de l'informatique. Les ordinateurs et lui ça faisaient deux...

* * *

Junsu était arrivé devant son immeuble, une fois sa voiture garée, il monta lentement les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il n'était pas loin des dix heures du soir mais il n'avait pas faim, décidément il restait trop longtemps au bureau...les heures sup' ne lui faisaient pas peur mais de l'avis de Yunho, il devait savoir à quel moment tout arrêter avant de péter un plomb selon ses termes. Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand il se rendit compte que sa porte d'entrée n'était plus fermée à clé. Il sortit son arme de service, se demandant bien qui avait osé s'introduire chez lui. Et pourquoi n'entendait-il pas Xiahki aboyer ? Si quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal...

Il se glissa à l'intérieur et entendant du bruit au salon il agit comme tout bon flic devait faire :

-On ne bouge plus !

La scène se figea alors que son regard tombait dans celui de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

-Bonsoir petit mannequin.

-Yoochun ?

-Oui ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et puis comment tu as fait pour entrer chez moi ? Comment tu sais où j'habite aussi ?

Junsu, petit à petit, s'énervait. Que lui prenait-il à celui-là d'apparaître maintenant alors que ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles ?

-Oh, du calme. Je vais tout t'expliquer mais arrêter de crier s'il te plait. Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres déstabilisant le jeune.

-Euh...oui bien sur...

Il baissa son arme, s'étant encore fait avoir.

-Cool, c'est pareil pour moi.

Ils s'assirent dans le canapé où son invité avait l'air d'avoir pris ses quartiers.

-Où est Xiahki ? S'inquiéta le résident des lieux.

-Oh c'est son nom, il est adorable, j'adore les chiens. Je me suis permis de fouiller dans les placards il avait l'air affamé.

-Ah oui...c'est vrai que je ne suis pas souvent là ces derniers temps.

Un filet de remords transparaissait dans sa voix alors qu'un beau chien blanc arrivait en courant pour sauter sur son maître. Un éclat de rire, des caresses données ainsi que des léchouilles amicales et l'animal se coucha à ses pieds, heureux d'être auprès de lui.

-Raconte moi tout.

Yoochun hocha la tête et commença :

-Bon j'ai trouvé ton adresse grâce à mes recherches, je pensais que tu serais là mais tout était fermé alors je me suis donné la permission tout seul...d'ailleurs je dois te dire que ta serrure est très facile à crocheter, je suis entré en moins d'une minute.

-Pourquoi tu es rentré ?

-Mais j'allais pas attendre dehors tout de même. S'offusqua le brun. Je suis ici depuis plus d'une heure.

-Quoi ? Cria son homologue. Et pourquoi tu m'as pas contacté ?

-Je te signale que j'ai pas ton numéro et que c'est toujours Jae' qui appelle Yunho...

-Ah oui c'est vrai.

-Bon sinon je suis ici pour...euh, c'est difficile à dire...

-Vas-y balance.

-Il faudrait que tu m'héberges pendant quelques temps.

-Quoi ? Cria de nouveau Junsu en se levant.

Xiahki n'apprécia pas cette agitation soudaine et sur un aboiement plaintif il partit.

-Ah Xiahki, reviens !

Un silence passa alors qu'il se rasseyait.

-Je peux pas.

-Mais j'ai plu d'endroit où allait. Et tu as une dette envers moi.

Yoochun n'apprécia pas de lui rappeler ce fait, se trouvant dégueulasse comme le prouva le regard décontenancé de son homologue. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, sa vie aussi était en jeu maintenant.

-Et chez Jaejoong ?

-Bé...lui aussi est parti demander à quelqu'un son aide...

-Chez Yunho ?

-Oui.

Ils se lancèrent un coup d'œil entendu, le blond allait avoir du mal et Yunho serait sûrement d'une humeur massacrante demain. Ce genre d'obligations n'étaient pas faites pour lui.

-Pourquoi vous devez déménager tous les deux ?

-Notre guilde est infestée de traîtres. Répondit Yoochun d'un air sombre. Ils essayent de faire tomber les actuels meneurs et nous qui enquêtons pour que cela ne se produise pas sommes devenus des gêneurs. Si tu ne m'acceptes pas et bien je vais vivre dans ma voiture.

Il était décidé. Le jeune, pour sa part, hésitait.

-Mais...tu es un voleur. Et puis, j'ai pas la place pour deux personnes, j'ai qu'une chambre...

-Le canapé me va très bien tu sais, en attendant que tu m'invites dans ton lit. Rigola le jeune homme.

Junsu eut une mine offusquée, puis resta silencieux quelques instants et enfin avec un soupir résigné il lui dit :

-Bon, ça marche. Je vais quand même pas te mettre dehors. Mais il va falloir se serrer et interdiction d'entrer dans ma chambre.

-Ouf, merci beaucoup Junsu, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'attends que tu sois consentant.

Le brun lui fit un grand sourire taquin, auquel il ne pu résister et un identique apparut sur son visage, ne prenant pas en compte ses paroles, il devait blaguer rien de plus.

-C'est la première fois que tu me fais un sourire. Lui signala Yoochun.

-Ah...ah bon ? Il rosit légèrement. Bon tu as...des affaires ? Dit-il en se levant précipitamment. Je peux te faire de la place dans un placard.

-Oui, j'ai pas grand chose, on est partit dans la précipitation.

Effectivement il n'avait qu'un gros sac noir et le tout fut vite ranger. Le cadet lui installa un oreiller et une couverture sur le canapé, n'ayant absolument rien pour recevoir la nuit. Il chercha ensuite du regard son désormais colocataire, pour au final le trouver dans la cuisine.

-J'ai rien avalé depuis hier, et toi tu as déjà mangé ?

-Non...mais je sais pas trop si j'ai envie de manger...

-Tu ne te sens pas bien ? S'inquiéta immédiatement le brun.

-Non ça va, je vais aller me coucher. Fais comme chez toi je te laisse te débrouiller, tu as l'air d'avoir l'habitude. Bonne nuit.

Sur ces bonnes paroles il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre en compagnie de son chien qui le suivait un peu partout.

-Oui, bonne nuit. Murmura Yoochun.

* * *

Yunho venait de quitter le bureau, il était onze heures du soir quand son portable sonna :

-Allo ?

-C'est moi.

-Jae' ? Mais où es-tu ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Et bien...je suis devant chez toi...je t'attends.

Il raccrocha alors que le jeune inspecteur se précipitait jusqu'à sa voiture, heureusement il n'habitait qu'à dix minutes de son lieu de travail.

A son arrivée, il se gara et repéra une forme assise sur un banc à côté de son immeuble, une tête blonde se tourna vers lui et un sourire doux naquit sur ses lèvres. Yunho s'approcha et vit qu'il avait un gros sac à ses côtés.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-On peut entrer d'abord, s'il te plait.

Il acquiesça et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée.

Une fois installé devant deux tasses de thé brulantes, pas de café ça énervait et Yunho sentait qu'il devait rester calme, ils se regardèrent en silence puis Jaejoong prit la parole :

-Je vois que ça n'a pas changé depuis que je suis parti.

-J'ai tout laissé comme tel.

-Ça me rappelle beaucoup de souvenirs...

-Jae'. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

-On a été découvert.

-Comment ? S'étonna le brun.

-Je ne sais pas, j'imagine qu'eux aussi ont de très bons informateurs. Répondit le blond sarcastique. Dans tous les cas, ça commence à chauffer et les anciens comme moi ne sont plus les bienvenus. Ils font un grand ménage de printemps, traquant les opposants. J'ai été obligé de partir de chez moi et Yoochun aussi étant mon disciple il ne serait pas tranquille non plus.

-Yoochun ? Où est-il ?

-Chez Junsu je pense.

-Attends...tu veux dire que tu veux que je t'accueille chez moi ?

-Toujours aussi perspicace.

Un silence passa, Yunho observa son ancien amant qui avait l'air d'avoir prit quelques années, le stress et la fatigue se cumulaient depuis quelques temps. Ses habits n'étaient plus aussi soignés qu'avant et des cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Son devoir lui disait de ne pas le laisser revenir dans sa vie mais son cœur n'était pas d'accord, peut-être était-ce une chance de repartir à zéro. Ils avaient muri, surtout lui et son absence avait été un tel déchirement.

-Je ne crois pas avoir le choix. Soupira-t-il. J'accepte.

Jaejoong lui lança un regard de gratitude.

-Tu pensais que la partie serait plus difficile que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna le jeune inspecteur.

-Oui. Avoua son homologue. J'avais peur que tu me dises de partir...

-Idiot. Répliqua-t-il en se levant. Bon la chambre d'ami est libre, tu connais le chemin j'imagine. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Oui merci, je vais poser mon sac et je viens t'aider.

-Comme avant ?

-Comme avant.

_

* * *

_

Le lendemain

Yoochun se réveilla doucement, une agitation certaine dans l'appartement l'avait tiré des bras de Morphée. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Xiahki qui poussa un aboiement joyeux. Il lui sourit et tenta de se lever en sentant une bonne odeur de nourriture. Dehors il faisait encore nuit, mais quelle heure était-il ? Il regarda son portable qui indiquait sept heures du matin.

-Quoi ? S'écria-t-il.

Il ne se levait jamais aussi tôt...en même temps en bossant toujours de nuit il était tout à fait normal de dormir la journée. Il se leva et s'étira, légèrement casser puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Junsu était de dos, il portait un tee shirt rouge et un bas de jogging noir ; ses gestes étaient rapides et efficaces vu l'odeur alléchante qui se dégageait du lieu mettant l'eau à la bouche au jeune voleur.

-Bonjour petit mannequin.

Son cadet sursauta et se retourna vers lui ne l'ayant apparemment pas entendu.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça...

-Pourquoi ? C'est un compliment tu n'aimes pas ?

-C'est gênant je trouve...

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité.

Un regard sincère contre un rougissement intempestif.

-C'est pas que ça me plait pas mais...

-Mais ?

-Dans mon boulot je vois que des mecs bien virils et quand je me compare à eux je fais vraiment gamin. Les débuts n'ont pas été faciles pour me faire quelque peu respecté, j'ai énormément bossé pour en arriver là. Quand tu me dis ça, je pense de suite à mon premier mentor avant Yunho, dès que je faisais le moindre écart ou que je criais un peu, il me lançait que je m'étais trompé de voie, les jolis minets ils se faisaient engager pour faire du mannequinat...Flic c'est un métier d'homme.

Yoochun se sentit bête. Il ne pensait pas qu'on puisse souffrir à ce point d'un physique avantageux, ce mentor devait être un vrai con, rien de plus, quelqu'un de jaloux d'un jeune homme plus beau que sa propre personne et qui voulait réussir.

-Excuse moi je ne savais pas.

-Oh mais c'est rien ! T'inquiète pas c'est du passé et quand ça vient de toi ça me fait plaisir.

A la suite de cette phrase un petit blanc gêné fit son apparition.

-Euh...tu as faim ? J'ai préparé le petit déj'...Ensuite je vais aller me préparer pour le boulot tu vas rester seul.

-Mh j'ai hâte de goûter ce que tu m'as cuisiné et j'ai l'habitude d'être seul aucun problème.

-Par contre tu pourras sortir Xiahki ?

-Oui avec plaisir, il est super ce chien.

Junsu lui fit un superbe sourire, ils mangèrent tout en papotant gaiement, puis le jeune partit sans savoir à quelle heure il allait rentrer mais heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'attendait, la solitude commençait à lui peser.

* * *

Jaejoong s'était levé le cœur lourd. Mais que faisait-il donc ? Venir demander le gîte à Yunho sans vraiment lui laisser la possibilité de refuser...Le terme s'incruster correspondait parfaitement dans ces cas-là. Mais il avait été super, l'accueillant chaleureusement, ils avaient parlé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, comme avant. Se retrouvant après cette année trop longue à leurs yeux, les souvenirs des temps heureux venant naturellement. Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire dès qu'il posait son regard aux alentours. Rien n'avait changé, quand il alla à la cuisine une collation l'attendait avec un petit mot. C'était pareil à l'époque quand Yunho partait plus tôt que lui, sauf qu'à la fin du message il n'y avait pas le « je t'aime ». Son regard se fit plus triste et il se sentit vide tout à coup. Il remuait d'anciens démons et au final il savait fort bien qu'il ne lui manquait pas grand chose pour se jeter à nouveau à corps perdu dans cette chaleur et ses bras tellement désirés. Il fallait qu'il soit fort et qu'il ne gâche pas tout. Doucement, aller doucement. Ils se laissaient une chance de tout reprendre alors ne précipitons pas les choses.

* * *

Junsu était arrivé au bureau, avait salué Minnie et était directement allé voir son coéquipier. Il toqua, une voix tranquille lui répondit d'entrer.

-Su' ! Alors près pour cette nouvelle journée ?

-Euh oui...Et toi ça va ?

-Oui pourquoi ? S'étonna Yunho.

-Oh comme ça.

-Pour satisfaire ta curiosité maladive oui Jaejoong est chez moi et j'imagine que tu n'as pas laissé Yoochun dehors vu comme il a l'air de t'intéresser. Lança-t-il joueur.

-Quoi ? Mais...mais pas du tout ! Je ne m'y intéresse pas, c'est pas vrai !

Il s'était fait prendre par surprise et des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues, traitreusement. Il allait partir bouder dans son bureau quand Changmin entra et leur dédia des yeux ébahis.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ?

-Non.

-Su' se fait draguer.

-Ah bon ? Par qui ? Questionna le cadet.

Junsu jeta un regard menaçant vers son aîné mais celui-ci continua d'humeur chieuse ce matin.

-Par son nouveau colocataire.

-Un colocataire ? Depuis quand ?

-Depuis hier...

Une main sur la bouche, Yunho l'écarta avant d'éclater de rire face à son jeune collègue devenu rouge pivoine désormais. Honteux il voulu partir s'enfermer à double tour dans son bureau mais un bras passé autour de son cou, l'arrêta. Ils avaient une relation plus fraternelle entre eux et se permettaient ce genre d'écart.

-Ok, j'arrête. Ne le prends pas mal Su' je voulais juste te taquiner.

-C'est pas une raison...

-Bon Minnie c'est pourquoi ?

-Une mission de routine, un de nos concitoyens nous a signalé qu'un petit malin s'amusait à faire du tapage sur la voie publique, en lançant des pétards de gros calibres sur les passants et les voitures. A chaque fois il prend la fuite avant qu'on puisse l'interpeler.

-Les gens sont vraiment fous...Constata l'aîné.

-Tu sais pas à quel point...Continua-t-il.

-Bon on va s'en occuper une bonne fois pour toute.

Il partit avec la soit disant adresse, Junsu sur ses talons. Une journée normale débutait et l'un comme l'autre avait juste envie de rentrer chez soi. Avec deux personnes en plus, la vie allait devenir bien plus mouvementée.


	4. Chapter 3

**On continue sur sa lancée, let's go everybody ! Troisième chapitre en ligne aha =D **

**Chu !**

* * *

Un nouveau mois était passé, novembre arrivait à grands pas et la colocation avait l'air d'être un réussite. Junsu venait de revenir d'une promenade avec Xiahki qui se précipita vers le second résident des lieux, assis sur le canapé. L'animal avait tout de suite apprécié Yoochun à son grand bonheur, lui qui aimait les chiens mais son métier ne lui permettait pas de s'en occuper convenablement.

-Tu regardes quoi ?

-Les infos. L'enquête a tellement bien avancé en seulement un mois.

-On a bien bossé.

Ils travaillaient ensembles pour faire le ménage dans la guilde des voleurs galants. Certaines personnes s'étaient retournées contre ces usurpateurs et avaient donné de précieux renseignements sur la nouvelle organisation et ses chefs. Deux grands barons étaient déjà tombés, réjouissant tout le monde. Bien sur ce n'était pas sans risque et s'ils ne se bougeaient pas pour stopper ça au plus vite une guerre entre flics et voleurs ne tarderait pas. Un attentat contre un petit commissariat avait soulevé les foules et les protestations. Le public était au courant des grandes lignes de l'affaire et prier pour que les anciens reviennent. Finalement la guilde avait toujours eu une bonne réputation malgré le fait de dérober, des enfants rêvaient d'être aussi libres qu'eux et là cela tournait au cauchemar. Des policiers s'étaient retrouvés entre la vie et la mort face aux méthodes brutales dont user ces soit disant nouveaux voleurs. Des fous, ni plus ni moins, s'attaquer à des innocents juste pour faire valoir leurs revendications idiotes. Yoochun sentait son sang bouillir à la vue de ces images de massacres gratuits. Qu'était devenu l'honneur de ces gens ? Lui qui était si fier de faire parti des leurs, quand Jaejoong l'avait pris sous son aile, il s'était cru au paradis mais désormais il répugnait ce qu'elle renvoyait au monde extérieur.

-Yoo' ? Est-ce que ça va ?

La voix inquiète de Junsu le fit réagir :

-Oui ça va. Dit-il avec un petit sourire forcé mais l'autre ne le releva pas.

-Bon très bien, je vais aller me doucher.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Questionna le brun, taquin.

-Non merci, j'arrive encore à me laver seul.

-C'est pourtant tellement bien d'avoir quelqu'un pour te frotter le dos.

-Occupe toi plutôt du déjeuner espèce de pervers.

-Ok mon petit mannequin. Je m'en charge.

Junsu rigola et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. A l'entente de l'eau qui coulait Yoochun se surprit à imaginer les courbes du corps parfait de son colocataire. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, le jeu du chat et de la souris auquel ils s'adonnaient depuis son arrivée dans cet appart', voire depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. C'était de la drague tout en finesse, un mot, un geste, l'un comme l'autre entretenaient cette attirance mutuelle, plus forte que tout ce qu'ils avaient connu. Mais le brun pensait à sauter le pas, il commençait à se faire des films. Le matin il se réveillait avec une érection proéminente dû à des rêves pas très catholiques...Cela ne le gênait pas du tout mais la barrière entre rêve et réalité était bien trop proche ce coup-ci.

Tiens en parlant du loup, Junsu arriva, depuis combien de temps réfléchissait-il ? Plus de dix minutes apparemment.

-Tu n'as rien préparé ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Ah non...pardon j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Et bien elles devaient être très profondes pour que je te retrouve dans la même position que celle où je t'ai laissé.

Un rire joyeux, il avait les cheveux trempés et une goutte d'eau dévala son cou, l'aîné déglutit ayant chaud d'un coup. Restons calme, ne pas se jeter sur lui, respirer c'était la clé. Heureusement un appel sur son portable lui fit une bonne diversion.

-Allo ? Oui Jae', j'ai vu les infos... Quoi ?...Ce soir ?... Ok j'y serais. Oui ciao.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ce soir je vais faire une descente avec Jae' dans les locaux de notre ancien QG, il faut qu'on trouve des documents pour l'enquête.

-Le QG ? Mais ça veut dire qu'il va y avoir du monde...c'est dangereux...

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Questionna Yoochun en se rapprochant de lui.

-Oui. Répondit son cadet en baissant les yeux au sol.

Trop honnête pour être vrai décidément. Le brun lui releva le menton sans réfléchir et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Il était si mignon, mis à part son propre mentor, personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il se faisait du souci pour lui. Junsu était spontané dans ses paroles et ses réactions. Il le prit dans ses bras, se le permettant de plus en plus souvent, heureux de ce simple contact qui les électrisa tous deux, il sentait si bon.

-Je reviendrais vite. Et puis j'ai Jaejoong avec moi, tu verras je ne crains rien ça va aller.

Il ne mentait pas vraiment, juste pour le rassurer. Cela marcha alors que le jeune policier opinait de la tête avec un beau sourire.

* * *

Yunho entra dans la chambre d'ami et le trouva le nez dans le placard à préparer son entreprise du soir, c'est-à-dire moins d'une heure. Il ne rigolait plus et le professionnalisme dont il faisait preuve était rassurant. Il l'avait connu si insouciant autrefois, lui causant ce tracas...

-J'ai bientôt fini. Dit le blond l'ayant entendu entrer.

-Tu as tout prévu ?

-Comme toujours, en plus je dois veiller sur Yoochun mais seul cela aurait été trop gros pour moi.

-Je pense que Yoochun est plus compétent que ce que tu sous entends. Il a eu un très bon professeur.

-Oui, comme Junsu.

-J'espère.

Un petit silence passa alors qu'il s'affairait toujours et bientôt son sac fut fin prêt, les précautions emportées. Ils leur faudraient user de tous leurs talents pour réussir, un challenge à leur taille. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, un bon café était de mise pour rester bien éveiller. Jaejoong observait son ancien amant. Hier soir ils avaient failli s'embrasser. Un souvenir qui l'émoustillait et le frustrer beaucoup car son homologue avait fait le premier pas puis avait reculer. Typiquement Yunho qui écoutait son cœur puis sa raison.

-Tu ne veux pas en parler. Dit finalement l'aîné.

-Je n'aurais pas dû. Pardon.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû t'arrêter oui.

-Jae'...Je...

-Tu quoi ? Yunho, regarde moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais.

-Je me suis laissé emporter.

-Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'étais tout ce qu'il y a de plus consentant. On est deux dans cette histoire arrête de choisir pour moi.

Il s'était approché de lui, le coinçant contre l'évier, leur regard ancré l'un a l'autre. Jaejoong posa sa tasse et doucement passa ses bras autour de son cou, sans se poser plus de questions Yunho encercla sa taille, collant leur deux corps.

-Jae'...

-Chut. J'en ai envie et je sais que toi aussi. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais après ce soir...

-Ne dis pas ça. Le supplia-t-il presque.

-...je suis sérieux. C'est dangereux de s'aventurer au centre de la guilde. S'il te plait...ne me repousse pas.

A ces mots, il s'avança vers ce visage tant aimé et eut la satisfaction de voir son vis-à-vis réduire lui-même l'écart entre leurs lèvres. Comme c'était bon. La douce caresse se fit plus pressante, leurs sens s'enflammant ainsi que leur corps alors que ce contact leur rappelait tant de choses. Ils redécouvraient la texture de la peau, le contour des lèvres et lorsque leur langue se rencontra se fut l'extase. Si longtemps qu'ils en rêvaient, qu'ils l'espéraient. Le baiser fut long, un somptueux ballet où aucun ne voulait s'arrêter de peur de perdre cette chaleur retrouvée. Mais le manque d'air fut trop fort pour eux et ils se séparèrent.

-Ouahou. Souffla le blond alors qu'ils restaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Ouais...

Un cocon de silence les enveloppa, comme s'ils étaient coupés du monde, juste eux deux, comme avant. Le bonheur.

* * *

Ils étaient en chemin, la voiture roulait à vive allure dans les petites rues.

-Tu as l'air détendu hyung. J'ai raté un épisode ?

-Peut-être. J'ai embrassé Yunho.

-Quoi ? S'écria son ami. Et bien, tu perds pas de temps. Tu as fait le premier pas ?

-Oui, et ça a payé.

Yoochun rigola tout en acquiesçant.

-Et toi avec Junsu ?

-On prend notre temps. Répondit le brun laconique.

L'aîné le regarda et sourit :

-Dis plutôt que tu commences à frustrer de n'avoir rien fait.

-Eh ! C'est pas ça, c'est juste que...

-Que ?

-Bé j'attends qu'il fasse le premier pas.

-Dur...te connaissant j'aurais vraiment cru que se serait déjà fait.

-Tu me fais passer pour quoi là ? Je vais pas lui sauter dessus et le violer aussi.

-Qui sait peut-être que c'est lui qui va finir par te violer.

-J'aimerais bien.

-Idiot.

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis à la vue de leur destination le sérieux revint sur leur visage. Le travail allait pouvoir débuter.

La voiture garée en un lieu sur, ils commencèrent leur ascension ayant décidé d'entrer par le toit. Yoochun suivait le blond comme son ombre, leur gestes étaient identiques grâce à des heures et des heures d'entraînement. Ils se basaient surtout sur l'excellente connaissance de Jaejoong qui aurait pu redessiner chaque recoin du bâtiment tant de fois il l'avait arpenté. Ils furent dedans rapidement et avancèrent prudemment, pistant le moindre bruit ou mouvements. Le jeune sentait de la sueur perlait à ses tempes, ses mains devinrent moites alors qu'ils approchaient du cœur de l'édifice. Le bureau du grand patron n'avait pas déménagé, l'actuel devait être trop heureux de trôner à une place qui n'était pas la sienne. Personne en vue, aucun système d'alerte ou une quelconque alarme. La chance était de leur côté. Ils restèrent moins de dix minutes en ce lieu, ayant cherché partout, leur quête n'avait pas été vaine alors qu'ils décidaient de repartir, un dossier important dans le sac ainsi qu'un clé USB contenant des choses fort intéressantes. Ils longèrent les murs tels des fantômes. Malheureusement une personne les repéra à l'angle d'un couloir.

La panique, des appels, des pas qui arrivent de tout côté. Le doute, la peur. Une fuite suivit de cris. Des coups de feus. La douleur, un hurlement. L'air froid, la nuit qui les engloba peu à peu. Une seule envie, rentrer à la maison et être dans ses bras.

* * *

Junsu s'était réveillé en sursaut, un appel, il décrocha fébrile.

-Oui ?...Quoi ? Hurla-t-il. Oui j'arrive tout de suite.

Il sauta littéralement en dehors de son lit, enfila un sweat et des chaussures et partit en courant prendre sa voiture, direction chez son coéquipier. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, il était arrivé quelque chose, la mission n'avait pas été un franc succès...Mais qui avait été blessé ?

* * *

Jaejoong préparait du thé, laissant son jeune ami entre les mains de Yunho qui était bien plus calé que lui pour les soins de secours. Yoochun avait eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Une balle l'avait frôlé, creusant un sillon sur le côté gauche. C'était douloureux mais il devrait s'en remettre vite. L'inspecteur avait suivit des cours au lycée puis dans sa formation tout comme Junsu qui pourrait s'occuper parfaitement de lui. La plaie avait été désinfectée sous de nombreux gémissements et autres soubresauts, puis un bon pansement et une bande autour du torse avait fait l'affaire. Les deux voleurs ne souhaitaient pas se rendre à l'hôpital donc l'improvisation avait été requise.

Un coup à la porte et Jae' revint accompagner d'un jeune homme bien agité. Dès que le blond était venu lui ouvrir Junsu avait compris que c'était Yoochun le blessé.

-Yoochun !

Il se précipita à son côté alors que les deux aînés s'éclipsaient à la cuisine sentant qu'un besoin d'intimité allait être obligatoire.

-Oui Su', je vais bien.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu as failli y rester !

-Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Calme toi. Je suis bien vivant.

-Je t'avais dit que c'était trop dangereux. Idiot.

Junsu était debout face à lui, son soulagement était évident mais malgré tout des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. L'abcès était crevé, la boule d'angoisse s'évaporait peu à peu, il lâcha prise. L'aîné ne chercha pas à comprendre davantage alors qu'il se levait prudemment et venait le prendre dans ses bras. Un sanglot passa la barrière des lèvres du jeune, ses mains trouvèrent leur place autour de son torse et il pleura en silence pendant de nombreuses minutes. Il avait eut peur de ne jamais le revoir, s'étant bien trop attaché à lui au fil de ce mois de vie commune. Yoochun avait plongé son nez dans ses cheveux, heureux de connaître quelqu'un qui l'apprécie autant. D'un naturel sans égal son cadet pleurait pour deux car aucunes gouttes ne sortaient de ses yeux taris. Junsu s'écarta, tout en s'essuyant légèrement les yeux d'un revers de main et croisa son regard si doux en cet instant, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

-Excuse moi. Dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Pourquoi petit mannequin ?

-Je...je suis nul à pleurer. C'est à moi de te soutenir.

-Je trouve ça très touchant au contraire. Tu pleures pour moi, personne ne l'a jamais fait. Merci Junsu. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Jaejoong sentit une main lui attraper son haut et le tirer vers l'arrière.

-Toujours à jouer les voyeurs toi.

-Mais arrête c'est passionnant. Tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil crois moi. S'ils ne sont pas en couple d'ici quelques jours se serait vraiment étonnant.

-Mais oui bien sur. Laisse les tranquille, veux-tu ?

-Tu me ferais pas une crise de jalousie là ? Rigola le blond.

-Moi ? Pas du tout. Je protège deux gosses d'un mec trop curieux.

-Menteur. Répliqua-t-il en s'approchant. Avoue que tu aimes ma curiosité comme tu le dis si bien, sans elle on ne se seraient jamais connu.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent chastement alors que Yunho acquiesçait.

-Oui tu as raison.

* * *

Junsu et Yoochun étaient finalement rentrés, la blessure n'avait que besoin de temps pour cicatriser. Il était environ trois heures, la nuit était noire. Ils étaient aussi fatigués l'un que l'autre.

-Tu vas prendre mon lit. Tu seras mieux installé que sur le canapé. Proposa le cadet.

-Je veux pas te chasser tu sais. On peux dormir ensembles, tu as un lit double non ?

-Oui, mais...

-Su' dans mon état je peux t'assurer que tu crains rien, si tu as peur d'un éventuel débordement de ma part.

-Ah, mais c'est pas ça du tout ! J'ai jamais dit que ça me gênait ! Dit-il en agitant les mains pour appuyer ses dires.

-Bon, bé c'est réglé alors. Éluda le brun qui ne souligna pas la révélation qu'avait fait son ami. Il lui avait clairement dit que ça ne l'embêtait pas s'il lui sautait dessus. Ok, message noté.

Junsu lui lança un regard en coin auquel il répondit avec un petit sourire.

-Demain je pense que j'irais acheter un clic-clac à mettre à la place de ce canapé, il est trop vieux. Et puis...au moins tu aurais un bon lit.

-Merci. C'est une bonne idée.

Yoochun partit se changer dans la salle de bain, quand il arriva dans la chambre son rythme cardiaque avait accéléré, rien d'anormal sauf qu'il se serait cru à sa première fois, le fait de dormir avec le jeune policier était presque une épreuve en soi pour sa libido. Ce qui l'acheva en entrant dans la pièce fut Junsu entrain d'enlever le sweat qu'il portait, le faisant passer par dessus ses épaules, sauf que le tee-shirt qui était en dessous partit avec. L'aîné se retrouva face à un ventre plat d'une belle couleur halé, un joli nombril et son regard se posa même sur deux tétons roses dévoilés impunément. Bien malgré lui il piqua un fard et détourna les yeux.

-Yoochun ?

Son homologue était face à lui avec un regard interrogateur :

-Tu vas bien ? Tu es tout rouge.

Il posa sa main sur son front, provoquant un frisson.

-Non tu n'as pas de fièvre.

-C'est rien. Réussit à articuler son vis-à-vis. Bon on se couche ?

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Ils étaient face à face allongé dans le lit, chacun avait remonté la couette jusqu'au nez. Leur conversation se faisait par échange de regards. Son odorat assailli par le parfum qui englobait la pièce, Yoochun se faisait un shoot. Il inhalait puissamment le bout de tissu quand il se rendit compte que Junsu avait fermé les yeux, il dormait paisiblement le visage à découvert et le brun ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle, le détaillant au grain de beauté près. Finalement ça avait eu du bon de souffrir, le lot de consolation était à la hauteur de ses espérances.

_

* * *

_

Quelques heures plus tard.

Yunho était au bureau depuis plus d'une heure déjà quand son jeune collègue arriva.

-Panne d'oreiller ?

-Non, colocataire capricieux. Répondit-il piteusement. J'ai changé son pansement mais ça a duré plus longtemps que prévu...

-Mon pauvre...bon Minnie nous attend, je lui ai filé la clé USB, il a découvert des choses intéressantes.

Junsu acquiesça et ils partirent dans le bureau du fond.

-Salut !

-Salut Minnie. Alors ?

-Mh, c'est pas mal du tout, du bon boulot. Dans cette petite clé se trouve la majorité des noms des personnes faisant parties de la guilde actuellement. J'ai trouvé Jaejoong et Yoochun dans une colonne où était écrit ennemis tout en haut.

-Une liste pour le grand ménage donc...Intervint Yunho.

-Oui. Continua le jeune. Certains noms sont cochés. J'imagine que c'est ceux qu'ils ont eu. Il y a également un plan du bâtiment avec les fondations et les tunnels des égouts.

C'était une bonne chose, personne du public n'était capable de dire où se trouvait le QG de la guilde des voleurs galants. Un secret jalousement garder par ses membres et là ils avaient un plan détaillé pour y aller et y rentrer.

-Un grand réseau ? Questionna Junsu.

-Oui très. D'après ce que je vois ils ont des sortes de cachots dans l'un des souterrains. Peut-être qu'ils ont des prisonniers.

-Une chose qui ne m'étonnerait même pas.

L'inspecteur de l'enquête commençait à trouver tout cela bien long. L'affaire avait encore prit de l'ampleur dans la nuit. Un groupe avait volé une grande quantité d'armes à feu et de munitions dans un magasin du centre ville. C'était devenu du crime organisé. Les citoyens ne se sentaient plus en sécurité et il les comprenait très bien. Il fallait que cela cesse. Il était tant de mobilisé les forces de police, toutes les forces.


	5. Chapter 4

**Je vais bien plus vite que d'habitude dit donc ! Chapitre quatre ! Incroyable ahahaha**

**Les idées affluent c'est fou eu kiang kiang, quelle bonne nouvelle non ?**

**Chu !**

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait embrassé Yunho. Ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin et Jaejoong se posait des questions. Pourquoi ? Assis sur le canapé il réfléchissait le regard dans le vague. Son portable sonna à ce moment-là le réveillant de sa torpeur, il n'était pas loin de l'heure habituelle pour que son presque de nouveau amant ne sorte du bureau. Tiens ? C'était lui justement qui appelait.

-Allo ?

-Oui Jae' ?

-Oui ?

-Euh...je pensais à une chose tout à l'heure.

-Oui ?

-Tu sais ce petit resto où on allait tout le temps...je me demandais si ça te ferais plaisir que je t'y emmène ce soir.

Jaejoong resta interdit quelques secondes puis s'exclama joyeusement:

-Oh Yunho, bien sur ! J'ai qu'à m'habiller et je suis prêt.

-Ah très bien. Je passe te prendre après avoir fini un dernier truc. A tout à l'heure Jaejoongie.

-A tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres et ne pu empêcher un petit cri de joie de sortir. Yunho était surprenant, dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour si peu, il fallait juste le laisser aller à son rythme. Ce restaurant où il l'avait emmené pour leur premier rendez-vous...tant de souvenirs et le mieux c'est qu'il lui avait dit Jaejoongie, preuve évidente qu'il se sentait détendu et que les vieux automatismes ressurgissaient pour son plus grand plaisir. Ah il avait hâte d'y être.

* * *

Junsu était rentré chez lui, il aurait aimé se reposer mais c'était l'heure de changer le pansement à Yoochun qui une fois encore faisait l'enfant.

-Yoo'...ne m'oblige pas à te courir derrière s'il te plait.

-Non mais c'est bon, ça guéri tout seul tu sais.

Il n'avait pas l'air rassuré et son homologue savait très bien pourquoi.

-Yoo'...tu sais aussi très bien que si tu as eu mal la dernière fois c'est parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de bouger. C'est pas ma faute alors maintenant tu me feras le plaisir de te magner le cul et de l'assoir sur cette chaise.

-Que de vulgarité mon petit mannequin. Je suis très capable de survivre, aucun problème. Je suis un homme fort. Dit-il en prenant une pose virile selon lui.

-Ouais c'est ça. Enlève moi ce t-shirt tout de suite ou sinon je m'en charge moi-même.

Vu le peu de réaction du plus vieux il prit sur lui d'agir et bientôt Junsu se retrouva à lui remonter le haut.

-Ah ! Mais arrête.

Yoochun lui attrapa les poignets et le bloqua, une rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues, identique à celle sur le visage face au sien, leur corps bien trop proches. Ils étaient beaux, vraiment, en réagissant comme des collégiens.

-Lâche moi.

-Non.

-Tu vas garder ce vieux pansement alors ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Répliqua le jeune en élevant le ton. Je te signale que tu as failli y rester ! Tu as eu beaucoup de chance alors arrête de faire le beau et laisse moi te le changer. Pour un peu tu serais capable de t'infecter cette maudite plaie et alors là je ne pourrais plus rien faire !

Le suivant dans ces cris soudains, le brun commença à s'énerver lui aussi :

-Je sais très bien ce que je fais ! J'ai bien survécu jusque là. Merci de t'inquiéter mais avant de te connaître je me débrouillais déjà tout seul !

-Justement !

-Justement quoi ? Demanda violemment l'aîné.

-Tu n'es plus tout seul idiot ! Cria finalement Junsu en se défaisant de sa prise.

Yoochun resta bouche bée, il ne pouvait que voir la déception dans les yeux face à lui alors que le jeune se massait les poignets tout en reculant. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire quoique se soit, ses jambes butèrent dans un tabouret et il partit à la renverse. Le brun se précipita à ses côtés.

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Une main sur son torse lui signifia bien de rester où il était, l'un était assis parterre et l'autre accroupit quasiment entre ses jambes.

-Su' ?

-Je sais pas...je sais plus...Dit-il la tête baissée.

-De quoi ?

-Où j'en suis, où on en est...

Il planta un regard blessé dans le sien attendant sûrement une réponse, une aide de sa part.

-Junsu...

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Une incompréhension. Une question.

-Tu ne le sais toujours pas depuis ?

Un regard incertain contre un serein. Une réponse. Le cadet avait ouvert de grands yeux à la sensation d'une bouche sur la sienne. Si chaude, comme ce soir-là tout en haut sur le toit, c'était agréable et cela faisait trop de temps qu'ils jouaient alors il se laissa aller, heureux d'enfin accéder à se qu'il avait tant désiré. Yoochun sentit la main sur son t-shirt l'agrippait fermement et il se fit rapprochait d'un corps brulant, une autre main qui partait derrière sa nuque et son cœur s'embrasa à la rencontre d'une langue venu chercher la sienne. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches fines et répondit avec passion à cette preuve d'attirance et de sentiments envers sa personne. Ce baiser les transporta alors qu'ils se découvraient mutuellement, les caresses buccales se firent langoureuses, sensuelles. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes d'échanges.

-J'ai répondu à ta question ?

-Mh...j'ai pas tout saisi. Lui répondit le jeune, taquin.

Le brun commença à rire, vite suivit de son homologue qui revint l'embrasser avec appétit. Il ne se fit pas prier pour reprendre l'exploration de cet antre inconnu, collant un peu plus leur corps sous un petite plainte pour le moins aigue. La position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'était pas des plus confortables, Junsu se retrouvant à moitié allongé sur le sol plutôt dur et froid ; finalement ils stoppèrent tout et l'aîné l'aida à se relever. L'étape était sautée, cela voulait-il dire qu'ils pouvaient se considérer en couple ?

-Bon ce pansement.

-Tu vas pas lâcher le morceau toi.

-Non.

Yoochun capitula et s'assit tout en ôtant son haut. Ce fut au tour de Junsu de s'accroupir entre ses jambes alors qu'il lui défaisait le bandage, doucement. Il désinfecta, ses mains passant telles de douces caresses sur la peau du brun qui se sentait chauffait dangereusement et au bout de cinq minutes tout était fini, la chaleur partit et le jeune policier rangea les produits et la bande..

-Voilà !

-Merci.

Le brun lui fit un sourire sensuel et l'attrapa par les hanches, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, par chance son début de réaction n'était pas visible et son vis-à-vis posa ses fesses sur ses jambes, n'osant pas se mettre plus haut..

-J'ai un infirmier particulier très sexy. Dit l'aîné tout en sincérité et diversion.

-A qui le dis tu.

-Modeste en plus de ça.

-Et quémandeur. Lui susurra Junsu tout contre ses lèvres.

Au souffle chaud qu'il ressentit sur sa peau et sans plus attendre, le jeune voleur reprit cette bouche tentatrice, l'emmenant dans un ballet qu'ils auraient aimé sans fin. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à s'embrasser dès que l'occasion se présentait, se surprenant même au détour des couloirs. Un nouveau jeu débutait désormais, plus excitant que le premier.

* * *

Jaejoong s'était mis sur son 31, une simple invitation qu'il ne fallait pas négliger, il se devait de faire honneur à son cavalier. Pas qu'on lui ai déjà dit qu'il n'était pas attirant, loin de là, mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Et à la vue de la réaction de Yunho il avait eu tout bon.

-Ferme la bouche, tu me flattes.

Il s'assit à côté de lui et la voiture partit. Une soirée qui s'annonçait sous les meilleurs hospices, toutes les bonnes cartes étaient avec lui. Son ami n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des petits regards auquel il se fit une joie de répondre.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Rien. Tu es juste...superbe. Mieux qu'il y a quelques semaines. Tu m'as inquiété.

-Ah bon ?

-Tu avais le teint bien trop pâle mais je vois que ça va mieux.

-C'est depuis que je suis de nouveau chez toi.

-Chez nous.

Le blond lui lança un regard étonné puis un doux sourire apparut alors qu'une boule de joie intense montait le long de sa poitrine.

-Oui...chez nous.

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant et furent installés à leur place habituelle. Le patron était un vieil ami de Yunho, qui l'avait aidé pour une histoire de fauteurs de troubles un soir, il était enchanté de les voir à nouveau, et avait trouvé le temps long sans ses deux meilleurs clients. Assis face à face, ils discutaient gaiement, se remémorant d'abord des souvenirs joyeux et dérivant ensuite sur les tristes ainsi que la fin de leur relation.

-Le premier mois j'étais une loque aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur...Expliqua Jaejoong. Yoochun a eu du mal à me faire réagir. Je ne voulais pas me confier mais finalement lui en parler m'a fait du bien.

-Il sait beaucoup de choses ?

-Mh, juste ce qui est nécessaire, je me suis pas épanché non plus. C'est ma vie privée et il est particulièrement curieux.

-Comme Junsu, ils se ressemblent bien sur ce point. Soupira Yunho, d'un faux air dépité.

-Oui c'est vrai, ils me font vraiment penser à nous.

-C'était toi qui me cherchais. Comme Yoochun cherche Junsu.

-Eh ! Je te signale que tu était très content que je te cherche comme tu le dis si bien, Junsu n'est pas aussi innocent que ça tu sais.

-C'est son apparence, l'image qu'il donne, apparemment ça marche vu le nombre de personnes qui lui tourne autour.

-Tant que ça ? S'étonna le blond. Et bien mon petit protégé a intérêt à surveiller tout ça. Ton image à toi était plus froide, plus...mystérieuse...

-Ah bon ?

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Une aura...à laquelle je n'ai pas pu résister. Et je me félicite d'ailleurs.

-Oui moi aussi je te félicite. Rigola le brun.

Ils mangèrent dans une bonne humeur retrouvée puis sortirent dans la rue sombre avisant un petit banc ils s'y assirent. Un petit silence confortable c'était installé, un couple parmi tant d'autres et pourtant si différent. Les contraires qui se complétaient.

-Yunho ? La voix était incertaine.

Un regard interrogateur lui intima de continuer et qu'il l'écoutait.

-Je...j'aimerais...Tenta-t-il

-Moi aussi. Le coupa son ami

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais te dire.

-Je l'imagine très bien, j'y pense depuis quelques temps.

-Pense-t-on à la même chose ? Hésita l'aîné.

-Je crois.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent chastement alors que Jae' lui soufflaient ces quelques mots:

-J'ai entendu dire que tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance.

-Tu es sur de toi ?

Leur regard s'accrocha, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond qui hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation et le baiser reprit, devenant plus sulfureux et pressant. C'était une chance du destin qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher, leur couple tel un phénix renaissait de ses cendres encore plus fort et plus beau qu'avant. Une utopie devenue réelle.

-J'ai envie de toi. Dit l'aîné.

-On rentre ?

Une question, promesse d'une nuit de retrouvailles au-delà de leurs attentes respectives.

_Leur appartement, quelques minutes plus tard.._

La porte avait été refermé brutalement, ils avançaient le long du couloir, dans le noir où seuls les rayons de la pleine lune apparaissaient parfois tels des fantômes à travers les volets de bois, s'embrassant et se déshabillant comme un seul homme, la même action, les mêmes gestes. Un chemin semait d'embuches alors que le dos de Yunho, qui émit un petit grognement, rencontrait le chambranle de la porte de la pièce tant désiré.

-Oups, mal visé. S'excusa Jaejoong qui tentait tant bien que mal de les guider.

Depuis qu'il avait emménagé, il n'avait pas osé rentrer dans la chambre qui avait été témoin de leur amour mais ce soir c'était le bon moment pour tout laisser remonter à la surface, son corps s'écrasa sur le lit fait de draps blancs, toujours cette notion de pureté qu'ils avaient tant appréciés au moment de leur premier achat, le brun était à califourchon sur lui. Ils ne leur restaient plus que les pantalons qui volèrent bientôt à travers la pièce, libérant leur érection de ces carcans de tissus. Leur bouche ne se quittait plus, les lèvres embrassaient tout ce qui passaient à leur portée, redécouvrant les particularités du visage aimé, une pommette, le bout du nez, la mâchoire masculine. Les mains étaient baladeuses sur ces corps qu'ils leur semblaient être en feu tant l'attente était délectable et la passion qui les animait dévorante.

-Je t'en prie, dépêche toi. Le supplia Jaejoong.

L'envie était maitresse de leurs actes, il n'y avait plus de place pour les beaux sentiments et la douceur, l'urgence était au désir brulant qui les consumait. Yunho prenait quand même son temps pour le caresser, passant sur le torse, les tétons et descendant jusqu'à son membre érigé, heureux comme jamais de pouvoir retoucher aussi intimement cet homme qui avait su prendre son cœur, ses suppliques et gémissements étaient divins, sa peau si douce et lui si beau. Un rêve éveillé.

-S'il te plait...

Il le prépara rapidement sans omettre le préservatif et commença à entrer en lui, se retenant le plus possible de peur de lui faire trop mal mais contre toute attente ce fut le blond qui passa ses jambes autour de sa taille, lui faisant accélérer le mouvement et rentrer totalement.

-Ah...

De la pure satisfaction de le sentir à nouveau en lui, sur lui, torse contre torse et leur chaleur respective qui se mélangeait ; sa tête était partie en arrière et des dents vinrent agresser sa jugulaire. Tant d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis, qu'il n'y aurait jamais cru si on lui avait dit où il se retrouverait ce soir-là. Les mouvements étaient amples et profonds, les satisfaisant tout deux, leurs corps bouillants, deux bouches qui se redécouvraient comme à la première fois et des regards amoureux bien plus forts que tous les mots de la Terre. Ils en avaient tant rêvés, chacun de leur côté, deux morceaux d'âmes à nouveau réunis pour n'en faire qu'une seule. Le vide de leur cœur avait disparut et entre deux baisers ils se sourirent sur d'avoir penser à la même chose, tant ils se connaissaient et se compléter. Yunho continua ses mouvements, ne quittant pas son visage des yeux.

-Yun...ho...je...je crois que.

-Moi aussi.

Il prit son sexe en main et lui intima un mouvement similaire à celui de ses hanches, afin qu'il soit comblé en cette nuit si importante, les retrouvailles devaient être fêtées dignement. Ce qu'il s'appliquait à faire en cet instant précis et quand Jaejoong se libéra tout en criant son nom, il se laissa aller également. Le brun resta encore quelques secondes en lui, appréciant cette sensation de ne faire qu'un avec cette personne qu'il pouvait désigné comme son âme sœur tant il était heureux et sur de lui pour la suite des évènements. Il se retira et sentit le blond qui venait se caler contre lui.

-Yunho...

-Je t'aime.

Il l'avait dit. Ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais plus prononcé depuis leur séparation. Qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé à personne sauf à lui. Un magnifique sourire fit jour sur le si beau visage et la réponse fut identique. Peut-être allaient-ils trop vite mais impossible de freiner ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Après une séparation totale d'un an, une vie commune d'au moins un mois, cela leur semblait normal, au final, d'en arriver là. Tôt ou tard ce serait arriver. Les deux hommes restèrent dans la même position, s'endormant au rythme des battements du cœur de l'autre. Une nuit parfaite.

_

* * *

_

Samedi

Le nouveau canapé trônait fièrement dans le salon, ils l'avaient pris noir, et lorsqu'on le dépliait, les draps du clic-clac étaient d'un blanc pur, contrastant parfaitement avec son extérieur. L'ancien avait été viré promptement.

-En voilà un bon achat non ? S'exclama Yoochun

-Oui, que j'ai dû faire à cause de toi. Lui répliqua son homologue avec un grand sourire, ironique.

-Oh tu me fends le cœur mon petit mannequin. Si tu ne voulais pas il fallait me laisser venir dans ton lit.

-Tu aimerais bien.

-Et comment...mais je ne suis pas le seul.

Junsu ne répondit pas mais continua de sourire.

-Au moins tu pourras regarder la télé la nuit, dans une position plus à l'aise qu'avant.

-On se fait un film ce soir ?

-Si tu veux. Je suis fatigué...

Yoochun lui lança un regard étonné, il n'en avait pas l'air pourtant. Cette enquête était bien plus éprouvante que ce qu'il y paraissait au premier abord.

-Bon très bien. Va te reposer je vais préparer le repas.

-Ah ? Merci. Je pense que je vais essayer le clic-clac.

-Tu prends déjà ta place dans mon lit ?

-Je l'ai acheté aussi je te signale donc il est à moitié à moi, et j'aime bien dormi du côté gauche.

-Oh une information intéressante.

Le jeune rigola et défit le canapé pour ensuite se laisser tomber dessus avec la grâce d'un éléphant.

-Mh, il est confortable.

Le brun le vit s'endormir instantanément après ces mots. Il n'était pas loin de midi et son estomac criait famine mais il se dit qu'il pouvait bien attendre une heure avant de préparer à manger pour lui laisser le temps de se reposer. Xiahki lui tournait autour, gémissant doucement.

-C'est vrai on a pas fait de promenade depuis ce matin. J'arrive Xiahki on va aller faire un tour pendant que ton maître dort.

Un aboiement joyeux lui confirma que ce chien comprenait vraiment tout ce qu'ils disaient. Il écrivit une petite note qu'il posa en évidence sur la table de la cuisine au cas où son cadet ne se réveille avant qu'il ne soit revenu.

* * *

Quand Jaejoong se réveilla, il était seul dans le lit mais une rapide visite dans l'appartement lui fit faire la découverte d'un petit mot laissé par Yunho. Il était allé faire quelques courses rapides et revenait vite. La fin était signé d'un « je t'aime » qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Comme avant. Il sourit, simplement heureux. Un bruit dans l'entrée et l'objet de ses pensées arriva, un paquet de provisions à la main.

-Bonjour, Jaejoongie.

-Bonjour.

Il s'approcha et se pencha pour pouvoir prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser pas si matinal que ça. Il était tard, l'après-midi était bien entamée. Contrairement aux apparences il n'y avait pas de gêne entre eux. Ils savaient où ils en étaient et les automatismes revenaient rapidement pour leur plus grand plaisir de pouvoir se considérait de nouveau comme un couple à part entière.

-Alors qu'as-tu acheté de beau ? Que je te prépare un super plat.

-Tiens regarde. Choisis ton bonheur.

-C'est déjà fait merci.

Le brun le considéra un instant puis éclata tout bonnement de rire, vite suivit de son homologue qui se colla à lui venant chercher sa bouche. La journée commençait très bien et pour une fois le jeune inspecteur avait son weekend de libre. Les réjouissances s'annonçaient nombreuses.

_Samedi soir chez Junsu et Yoochun._

Le repas avait été un vrai chantier et Junsu se lamentait pour l'état de sa cuisine. L'idée de base avait était de faire un gâteau au chocolat, juste par envie et pour avoir un dessert digne de ce nom mais malheureusement une bataille s'était rapidement engagée entre les deux hommes.

-Ma cuisine...

-T'avais qu'à pas commencer.

-Quoi ? C'est toi qui m'a mis du chocolat sur la joue. Se plaignit Junsu.

-Je l'ai léché de suite me semble-t-il...

-Justement, c'est dégoûtant.

Le brun rigola avant de répliquer :

-Va falloir que tu m'expliques ce que tu trouves dégoûtant ou pas. Ton échelle de priorités est plutôt bizarre. Et je te signale que la farine je me la suis pas jeté seul à la figure.

-Ma main a glissé.

-Oui tu m'en diras tant. Heureusement on a réussi à le faire ce gâteau.

-Mais ma cuisine...

-T'inquiète pas on va nettoyer.

Et effectivement, sous quelques plaintes et réflexions le lieu retrouva sa brillance et propreté d'antan. Dans la foulée ils en profitèrent pour manger et bientôt le calme était revenu alors qu'ils se calaient côte à côte sur le canapé, face à la télé. La soirée film pouvait commencer. Sans surprise, Junsu s'endormit au bout d'une demi heure, glissant jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit posée sur l'épaule du jeune voleur qui sourit attendri à cette image.

_Une heure plus tard._

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et s'ouvrir difficilement. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il pouvait bien être, la lumière venant du téléviseur capta son attention et il se figea, son souffle resta bloquer au fond de sa gorge. Un incendie. L'image rougeâtre d'un feu flambant à l'intérieur d'une maison, les cris des habitants sûrement prisonniers sans solution pour sauver leur vie de cette fatalité. Son corps commença à trembler, des visions du passé lui arrivaient en masse, martelant son crâne.

-Su' ?

Il se tourna vers Yoochun, n'ayant même pas capté sa présence.

-C'est toi qui a mis ce truc ? Sa voix était devenue hystérique.

L'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage du brun alors qu'il continuait de regarder la scène de la fournaise .

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, apeuré, les yeux transis de peur et quand il voulu le toucher le jeune recula, comme s'il allait être brûlé par ce seul contact. Il respirait fort, ne contrôlait plus les tremblements de son corps et sans répondre il partit en courant dans sa chambre, s'enferma à clé et ne répondit pas aux suppliques de son vis-à-vis qui tambourinait à la porte, voulant lui parler. Mais que se passait-il ? Il ne comprenait pas ce soudain accès de colère et de panique. Finalement l'aîné se fatigua et l'inquiétude au fond du cœur il retourna dans le salon. Ce maudit film venait de finir. Il n'aurait pas pu le faire un peu avant ? Les questions affluaient et un élément de sa recherche sur le jeune homme lui revint en mémoire. Junsu avait perdu sa famille très jeune, se pourrait-il ? Quel idiot ! Il aurait dû se le demander beaucoup plus tôt. Avec des gestes mécaniques il défit le lit et s'installa entre les draps, pensif. Si le jeune ne voulait pas en parler il n'avait pas le droit de l'obliger. Il finit par s'endormir s'en avoir trouvé de solution acceptable.

Junsu était étendu sur son lit, les larmes dévalaient son visage alors qu'il regardait cette photo si importante à ses yeux. Sa famille. Son père et sa mère souriaient à l'objectif, chacun les deux mains posées sur les épaules de deux jeunes garçons, qui devait avoir une dizaine d'années. Une ressemblance frappante entre Junsu et Junho. Des faux jumeaux plus fusionnels que des vrais. Ils étaient heureux à ce moment-là. Puis s'était arrivé...

Il avait mal à la poitrine, se sentant compressé, près à étouffer. Il ne voulait pas rester seul. Se levant doucement il tituba jusqu'à sa porte et l'ouvrit sans bruit. Le salon était plongé dans le noir, il s'avança et se mit à genoux sur le lit qui s'affaissa légèrement, Yoochun avait l'air de dormir, paisible, il souleva le drap et se glissa dessous en faisant le plus attention possible.

Le brun n'avait rien raté des mouvements du jeune, un frisson lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale quand des pieds froids rencontrèrent les siens.

-Su'.

-Oh pardon je t'ai réveillé...

Il s'était relevé sur un coude, près à repartir même si son seul souhait était d'avoir une présence réconfortante à ses côtés.

-Non je ne dormais pas.

Un silence passa et la voix brisée de Junsu s'éleva, faible tel un murmure.

-Yoochun...je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure...c'était pas ta faute...

Il avait baissé la tête, un sanglot suivit et les tremblements revinrent, mais ce coup-ci l'aîné l'attira vers lui, l'allongeant. Son corps se colla au sien, ses bras passaient autour de son torse, leur visage à quelques centimètres alors que la couverture les englobait comme un cocon protecteur. Yoochun sentit son haut qui se faisait agripper dans une prise désespérée et ses jambes s'entremêlèrent aux siennes.

-Je...j'ai perdu mes parents dans un incendie.

C'était donc ça ! Junsu continua de parler, déversant enfin la peine qu'il avait sur le cœur, n'ayant jamais réussi à le faire. Il avait dû attendre de trouver la bonne personne pour cela et maintenant il fallait qu'il lui déballe toute l'histoire. Il parlait rapidement, buttant sur les mots, cherchant ses phrases. C'était si pénible de se remémorer cet événement. Mais il fallait, une bonne fois pour toute, qu'il affronte ce démon intérieur qui le rongeait et aurait un jour raison de lui.

-Je devais avoir onze ans, je sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais... je jouais dans le jardin quand...mon frère m'a emmené près de la lisière de la forêt...non loin de chez nous..Il m'a dit de rester là alors qu'on voyait de la fumée s'élevait. J'ai pas compris...et je l'ai vu partir en courant vers la maison.

Yoochun le serra plus fort.

-Finalement je l'ai pas vu revenir alors...je me suis approché...et...c'est là que j'ai vu la fumée noire et...j'ai entendu des cris...je suis resté là, à écouter mes parents hurlaient, je devais crier aussi mais je n'en suis plus certain. C'est flou... les pompiers sont arrivés trop tard...

Une violente secousse le prit alors que l'aîné réalisait l'horreur de la situation et le traumatisme qui en résultait Son cadet prit une grande respiration, les yeux terrorisés alors qu'il se refaisait sûrement le film de ce moment où tout avait basculé.

-Ces cris, c'était horrible...je les entends la nuit...ça me fait peur...pourquoi ça m'est arrivé à moi...Questionna-t-il faiblement, vaincu par ses souvenirs.

-Je suis là maintenant. Chut Su', je vais te protéger. Je ne laisserai plus rien t'arriver.

Il était sincère même s'il savait pertinemment que cette promesse muette allait être dure à tenir. L''une de ses mains passa sur le visage enfantin, enlevant les traces de pleurs alors que le jeune était perdu dans sa douleur, il ne cessait de répéter un nom: Junho. Qui était-ce ? Une litanie déchirante auquel il ne pouvait que compatir, comme il aurait aimé le soulager quelque peu en prenant une partie de sa peine mais à part le soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait, rien ne lui ferait oublier son passé tragique. Au bout d'un moment, les pleurs s'étaient taris et le sommeil avait repris ses droits, l'emmenant au pays des songes avec soulagement. Yoochun ne le suivit que bien plus tard, cette révélation tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Dire qu'il était toujours si joyeux, personne n'aurait pu penser à une enfance pareille. Il avait sûrement était envoyé en famille d'accueil ou dans un orphelinat. Comme lui qui s'était enfui de chez ses parents alcooliques. Une errance dans la rue, un passage de quelques années dans une maison formidable et voici où il avait atterri. Son métier l'avait sauvé, comme ces gens, un couple de personnes âgées qui l'avait pris avec eux sans poser de questions. Sa rencontre avec Jaejoong avait fini de le construire mentalement et physiquement. A son tour d'aider quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir eu autant de chance que lui. Il veillerait sur ce jeune homme assoupi entre ses bras auquel il avait donné son cœur sans honte ou peur. L'amour pouvait accomplir des miracles, il en était persuadé et il lui prouverait.


	6. Chapter 5

Allora ! Chapter five si je ne m'abuse. Tout se précise je pense, les relations des deux couples sont faites. On va donc continuer car je n'en ai point fini avec mon cher Junsu ahahaha love you baby, continue de me faire rêver xD je suis désolé pour toi mais la suite s'annonce difficile à certains moments. Bon let's go. LEMON, ce chapitre n'est quasiment que ça xD j'annonce au cas où ! Il fait pas vraiment avancé l'histoire mais bon je pense que tout le monde s'en fout lol

**Chu !**

* * *

Le dimanche s'était passé dans un calme relatif. Junsu n'avait plus parlé de cette soirée et Yoochun au réveil, malgré l'envie de le questionner ne serait-ce que sur le nom de Junho, l'avait juste embrassé passionnément comme pour lui communiquer tout son soutien. Depuis, la bonne humeur était revenue, même si l'un et l'autre savaient que parfois c'était des sourires un peu faussés. La journée s'était passée dans un parc, une sortie ne faisait pas de mal et l'air pur eut l'air de réjouir autant Xiahki que son maitre qui courraient tous les deux après un ballon de foot. Le brun, assis sur l'herbe, les observait d'un œil bienveillant, son cadet avait retrouvé un semblant de bien être et ne s'arrêtait plus de rire. Il fit une roulade pour attraper la balle alors que l'animal s'aplatissait sur lui ne pouvant pas accéder à son jouet. Junsu éclata de rire et le prit dans ses bras, lui faisant un bisou sur la joue auquel le chien répondit par une léchouille rappeuse. Au final le jeune homme vint se laisser tomber à côté de son désormais petit ami qui lui ôta un brin d'herbe coincé dans ses mèches châtain.

-J'aurais aimé t'embrasser mais il y a trop de monde. Souffla l'aîné.

Son cadet lui sourit et acquiesça:

-Moi aussi...On rentre ?

Ils se levèrent une idée en tête et la finalité de la journée se passa au lit.

_15 décembre._

Junsu se réveilla à la sensation d'une douce caresse sur la joue, la première image qu'il vit fut le visage de Yoochun, serein, qui se pencha jusqu'à ses lèvres pour y déposer un bisou matinal.

-Mh...

Un mécontentement pour ce contact furtif alors qu'il faisait la moue.

-Happy Birthday my love. Souffla le brun contre ses lèvres avant de les prendre dans un sulfureux baiser, son corps se déplaçant sur le sien. D'autres caresses suivirent enflamant ses sens mais le jeune le stoppa sous un grognement commun, il était dans l'obligation de se lever pour une mission en solo qui lui avait été confié ce jour-là. N'écoutant pas son corps qui en voulait plus, il prit son courage à deux mains et réussit à s'extirper du lit, puis complètement nu, il partit se doucher alors que le regard rêveur de Yoochun n'avait pas quitté son fessier rebondi. Cette nuit ils avaient dormi dans le lit de Junsu, alternant selon les envies, ils finissaient parfois dans celui du salon. Une fois son cadet partit il serait impératif qu'il se lève aussi et prépare la surprise qu'il avait prévu pour le soir même. Une soirée en amoureux où les idées de réjouissances ne manquaient pas. Il le vit revenir vêtu d'un boxer, il s'habilla rapidement et juste avant de partir le jeune homme revint à quatre pattes sur le lit et lui dit au revoir d'un autre baiser.

* * *

L'arrivée au bureau, jute avant de partir pour sa mission, se fit en fanfare, le jeune policier était très apprécié par ses collègues qui venaient un à un lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, lui procurant une grande joie, pleine de satisfaction face à ses petites attentions qu'il trouvait très touchantes. Changmin lui fit un grand sourire et l'applaudit quand il entra dans son bureau.

-Bon anniversaire !

-Merci Minnie.

Yunho débarqua soudainement, quand il aperçut son cadet il se précipita vers lui et le prit dans une accolade chaleureuse sous le rire de Junsu.

-Je craignais que tu sois déjà parti Su'. Bon anniversaire de ma part et de celle de Jae'.

-Merci ! Tu es arrivé à temps, j'allais pas tarder.

-Tiens ton cadeau.

L'aîné lui tendit un paquet bien emballé.

-C'est pour moi ? S'étonna son ami en le prenant.

-Non pour le chef...Bien sur que c'est pour toi. Jae' voulait absolument t'en faire un en me bassinant qu'un anniversaire sans cadeau c'était pas vraiment un anniversaire.

Le jeune policier déchira le papier et découvrit un grande écharpe rouge. Elle était douce et pouvait servir pour deux personnes.

-Ouah merci. Elle est gigantesque !

-Oui, vu que t'as pas arrêté de te plaindre que Yoochun t'avais piqué la tienne.

Ils rigolèrent au souvenir pour lequel il avait tant râlé. Son écharpe favorite...

-Merci beaucoup Yunho ! Tu diras merci à Jaejong de ma part.

-De rien, ça nous fait plaisir. Surtout qu'on te voit plus de la journée, j'imagine que tu vas fêter ça avec Yoo'.

-Bé on en a pas parlé...je sais pas...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'il a prévu quelque chose.

-J'espère.

Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et il les salua tout en partant en courant. Il allait être en retard à la fin.

_

* * *

_

Le soir.

La journée avait été longue sans la présence de ses amis. Pour une première mission solo cela avait été un succès et il s'en félicitait. Maintenant, il était devant son immeuble, avec une hâte non dissimulée, l'écharpe autour du cou, il monta les marches en courant et s'arrêta pile devant sa porte, reprenant légèrement son souffle. Elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Il ouvrit doucement et jeta un regard furtif à l'intérieur pour rester la bouche légèrement ouverte. Aucune lumière n'était allumée, à la place des rangées de multiples bougies trônaient un peu partout, rendant une lumière tamisée et diffuse dans tout l'appartement. Il déposa ses affaires après avoir fermé à clé et s'avança dans le couloir. Yoochun n'était nul part, au final il se rendit dans la salle de bain et le trouva devant la baignoire remplie de mousse.

-Yoochun ? Questionna-t-il.

-Su'. Répondit son homologue avec sensualité.

Son petit ami vint vers lui, juste vêtu d'un pantalon et sans autre forme de procès l'attrapa par la taille, sa bouche se posant sur la sienne avec une envie pressante. Junsu passa immédiatement ses bras autour de son cou et le baiser devint plus sauvage. Le brun stoppa l'échange et lui fit un bisou sur le nez avant de s'écarter et de lui présenter l'élément aquatique dans son dos.

-Un petit moment de détente et de relaxation ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Ils se sourirent et sans se gêner outre mesure entre eux, les habits se trouvèrent bientôt tous au sol alors qu'ils étaient face à face dans le bain chaud à souhait.

-C'est vraiment beau l'appart' comme ça ! S'exclama le cadet tout en jouant avec la mousse, soufflant dessus.

-Je suis content que ça te plaise, t'imagines pas le temps que j'ai mis pour toutes les allumer, j'ai dû me cramer une bonne dizaine de fois.

-Ah bon ?

Yoochun hocha la tête et lui montra ses mains, on pouvait apercevoir de-ci de-là des petites marques rouges.

-Oh ! Tu as mal ? S'inquiéta le jeune en s'approchant. Tu n'aurais pas dû...

-Bien sur que si. Je l'ai fait pour toi.

Sous le regard hautement sensuel qui le fixait, Junsu se sentit rougir alors qu'il baissait les yeux, près à repartir s'asseoir plus loin.

-Viens là. L'invita son petit ami.

Il avait écarté les bras et face à l'indécision de son vis-à-vis il le prit par la taille, le retourna et l'appuya contre son torse, se calant la tête sur son épaule. Un peu étonné au début, le jeune se détendit et recommença à prendre de la mousse dans ses mains tel un enfant. Yoochun se laissa attendrir et pendant un petit moment ils restèrent silencieux, juste au bon endroit au bon moment, heureux d'être ensembles dans ce laps de temps si harmonieux. Les mains du brun massait la nuque à sa portée, sous des petits gémissements de bien être.

-Tu es vraiment tendu ma parole.

Junsu explosa de rire à cette remarque et l'aîné se rendit compte de sa légère bourde.

-Je pensais pas à ça petit pervers.

-Ouais tu m'en diras tant. Ce que je sens dans mon dos c'est la bouteille de shampoing ?

-Ouais tout à fait.

Toujours hilare son cadet se retourna et en tentant de ne pas glisser dans la baignoire il prit ses lèvres l'emmenant dans un sulfureux ballet. Sa main, qui était initialement sur le torse du brun, descendit peu à peu jusqu'à atteindre une belle érection ; elle passa sur sa longueur, envoyant bon nombre de frissons au corps contre le sien.

-Ah...Su'.

Yoochun se mordait la lèvre, la tête rejeté légèrement en arrière alors que son homologue le surplombait, à genou entre ses jambes. Il vint lui mordiller le cou sans pour autant arrêter son attouchement. Les sensations n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes, l'eau créait quelque chose en plus alors que sa main montait et descendait sur la hampe dressée du brun qui avait fermé les yeux. Les mouvements étaient lents, frustrants et Junsu se permit un sourire presque sadique quand une supplique sortit de la bouche de son homologue.

-Accélère Su'...

-J'ai quoi en échange ? Questionna-t-il taquin.

Deux orbes noires le clouèrent sur place, ses lèvres furent prises dans un étau et son corps s'écrasa sur celui qui lui faisait face. Sa main par réflexe serra plus fort provoquant un grognement appréciateur. Il accéléra la cadence, ressentant les frissons et soubresauts qui agitaient son petit ami qui finalement se libéra dans un gémissement rauque. Ils ne bougèrent pas alors que les deux mains du cadet l'aidaient à se maintenir appuyées contre les bords de la baignoire. Un grondement cassa la magie du moment, le jeune voleur éclata de rire à son tour sous le magnifique rougissement de son vis-à-vis.

-J'ai pas eu le temps de manger à midi...Plaida-t-il comme excuse.

-Quelle chance je t'ai cuisiné un repas. Je pense qu'on peut aller manger de suite vu l'heure qu'il est et puis...ton ventre n'attendra pas plus longtemps. Toi par contre je m'occuperais de ton cas au dessert.

Un regard interrogateur contre un sourire rempli de promesses et de mystère.

Yoochun sortit du bain en lui assurant qu'il pouvait encore rester un peu, le temps qu'il finisse de tout bien préparé. Junsu reprit donc son activité première qu'était la mousse. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il prenait des douches rapides et non de longs bains pourtant si agréable. Un quart d'heure plus tard, son petit ami était de nouveau dans la salle de bain, il n'y avait presque plus de mousse et les courbes du corps de son cadet étaient bien visibles à travers l'eau.

-Je viens te chercher pour diner.

Il lui tendit une grande serviette et ne détourna nullement le regard quand le jeune policier se releva, se cachant hâtivement sous ce regard brulant qui le fit frissonner.

-Pervers.

-C'est toi qui a commencé. Bon tu vas t'habiller ?

-Le sol est froid. Chouina-t-il toujours emmitouflé.

Il la descendit quelque peu, la tenant serré autour de son torse alors qu'il sortait précautionneusement de la baignoire, prenant garde de ne pas glisser.

-Tu sais que ce sont les filles qui mettent leur serviette comme ça ? Normalement tes tétons ne sont pas à cacher.

-Je vois pas le problème et laisse mes tétons tranquilles. Bouda Junsu.

Yoochun lui sourit puis soupira pour la forme s'approchant sous un regard inquiet.

-Pourquoi tu viens vers moi ?

Sans donner de réponse il passa un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos et sans effort apparent il le souleva sous un petit cri stupéfait.

-Mais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais Yoo' ?

Il avait passé ses bras autour de son cou par peur de tomber alors que telle une princesse il était porté jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Voilà ! S'exclama le brun en le déposant sur son lit. Tu n'as pas eu froid aux pieds j'espère ?

Sous la révélation de cet acte un grand rire s'éleva, son cadet le traitant d'idiot.

-Merci !

-Je t'attends à la cuisine.

Sur un dernier bisou, il le laissa. Et bien, son amant était surprenant et tellement adorable, il adorait ça. Il prit les premiers habits qui lui passaient sous la main car d'après ses prévisions il ne les garderait que le temps du repas. Un frisson d'excitation et d'anticipation lui remonta le long de l'échine alors qu'il se rendait à la cuisine où la table était dressée, simplement mais avec goût. Les bougies en trop avaient été éteintes les confinant dans une atmosphère plus secrète. Une odeur alléchante sortait d'un plat posé sur la table. Il s'installa. La seule vérité sur ce moment précis fut que Yoochun était un véritable cordon bleu.

-Bon c'est décidé. Tu feras la cuisine tout le temps dorénavant.

-Eh ! C'est pas très équitable ça.

-Mais tu l'as dis toi même, je suis nul en cuisine.

-Je t'apprendrais.

Ils mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, puis débarrassèrent.

-Alors ? La suite de ce merveilleux programme ?

-Mh, une nouveauté que j'ai toujours voulu essayer, l'alliance du dessert avec des activités plus intimes dirons-nous.

-Euh...tu as prévu quoi pour ça ?

-Tout un tas de réjouissances. Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire tout en prenant des choses dans le frigo, comme des fraises, de la chantilly et autre.

Ils s'observèrent quelques minutes quand Yoochun décida d'agir, il combla la distance entre eux et tout en l'agrippant par les hanches il l'embrassa avec fougue et comme un automatisme il sentit deux bras passés derrière sa nuque. Sa langue trouva sa jumelle et la caressa langoureusement amenant un grand frisson dans l'échine du jeune. Leur corps était collé l'un à l'autre et sans qu'il s'en aperçoit, le brun le fit reculer jusqu'au lit où ils les fit tomber tout deux, sur un cri apeuré.

-Tu m'as fait peur idiot.

-Milles excuses mon ange.

Un autre baiser puis le haut fut remonté hâtivement et carrément enlevé, découvrant une peau douce et chaude, deux mains qui passent dessus pour remonter jusqu'au deux fameux tétons roses, qui à la sensation du froid se durcir instantanément.

-Et bien. Sensibles ces tétons je trouve.

-Avoue que ça t'excites. Souffla son petit ami allongé sur le lit.

-Tu lis en moi comme un livre ouvert Su'. Lui sourit-il. Maintenant on va commencer le jeu.

-Le jeu ?

Sans un mot de plus il le vit prendre un bout de tissu dans sa poche et soudain sa vision fut masquée.

-Je t'enlève juste la vue. Au départ j'avais carrément pensé à t'attacher les mains mais ça aurait été moins pratique pour la suite.

-C'est trop aimable.

Il était quand même un peu stressé de ne rien pouvoir voir, bien sur il avait une confiance aveugle en son fantasque amant et au final il dû se faire à la raison que cela l'excitait énormément. Il attendait et une sensation glacé sur ses mamelons le fit réagir, instinctivement il se releva mais Yoochun n'était pas de cet avis.

-Tututut jeune homme, on ne bouge plus. Laisse moi m'occuper de ça, toi tu te rallonges.

-Mais c'est quoi ?

-Aha !

Dès que son dos toucha le matelas, la langue du brun entra en action, léchant chaque carré de peau sur le haut de son torse pour se focaliser sur la nourriture. Junsu ouvrit la bouche sur un gémissement alors qu'une multitude de sensations l'envahissait. Le contraste entre cet élément froid sur sa peau en feu, les mains brûlantes de l'aîné qui ne cessaient de le titiller faisant toujours plus durcir son sexe. Sa tête partit sur le côté, se mordant la lèvre tout en agrippant les draps, il se prenait au jeu. C'était trop bon, il se faisait torturer par son petit ami qui léchait et suçoter ses tétons, guettant ses réactions et bizarrement cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Il n'aurait jamais cru faire un jour ce genre d'activités avec un autre homme, même une femme. Et pourtant...Il poussa un cri quand les dents mordirent les boutons de chairs mais ne fit pas de réprimandes, seules ses mains bougèrent, triturant les draps quitte à les déchirer.

Une main lui défit le bouton du jean, puis la braguette pour virer pantalon et caleçon, le laissant nu et vulnérable face au regard gourmand qu'il ne pouvait voir mais qui lui brûlait la peau.

-Yoo'...arrête de me regarder comme ça.

-Comment tu peux savoir la façon dont je te regarde ?

-Je te connais. C'était quoi alors ?

-Chantilly.

Carrément...il comprenait pourquoi c'était si froid si cela sortait du frigo. Un bisou sur son genou le ramena à la réalité, il était bien bas. Mais point d'inquiétude, les mains et la bouche remontaient, l'électrisant tout le long du trajet, un mordillement sur la partie fine et sensible de l'intérieur d'une cuisse lui fit pousser une plainte sonore. Mais au lieu d'arrêter le geste celui-ci dériva sur l'autre cuisse. Junsu, pour tenter de s'éloigner, écarta ses jambes.

-Déjà ? Questionna le brun taquin. J'ai pas fini de jouer tu sais.

-Tu me fais mal.

-Certains aiment avoir mal pendant l'acte.

-Je suis pas maso, désolé.

-Ah bon ? Zut alors, mais même si la vue est intéressante, je vais pas finir notre petit jeu si vite.

A ces mots le jeune avait refermé ses cuisses, presque honteux de la position qu'il avait eu et une nouvelle fois il s'était relevé. Il voulut dire quelque chose quand un objet rentra en contact avec sa joue.

-Qu'est-ce que...?

-Une fraise mon cœur. Fais ah !

Sans réfléchir il obéit et mordit dans le fruit rouge, sentant le jus coulait le long de son menton, pour se faire immédiatement reprendre par une langue vorace et quémandeuse qui vint chercher ses lèvres dans un ballet furieux. Le brun ne lui laissait pas de répit et Junsu avait presque du mal à suivre ne pouvant visualiser ses gestes. Yoochun finit le fruit avec exhalation et le repoussa en arrière, sa main passa sur le sexe qu'elle empoigna.

-Ah...

Une suite de va et vient plus ou moins lents finirent de le rendre dur. Un bruit bizarre se fit entendre et quelque chose coula dessus. La langue lécha le membre avidement pour le prendre totalement en bouche sous un puissant gémissement.

-Yoo...chun...Me dis pas que...

Aucune réponse ne lui fut donné mais il imaginait fort bien ce que son amant avait pu faire...du chocolat...Seigneur, il allait devoir prendre un bonne douche après et ne verrait sûrement plus ce plaisir sucré de la même manière. Ses bruits ravissaient l'aîné qui s'attelait à la tâche avec un plaisir non dissimulé, passant sur la longueur, ses dents entrèrent dans la danse et ses mains durent tenir les hanches fines qui ne cessaient de bouger. Le dos de Junsu se cambra, la sensation d'une langue qui ne passait plus que sur son gland lui faisait presque pousser des cris de pur bonheur.

-Ah ! Je...je vais...ah !

Ne pouvant plus tenir il se libéra dans cette cavité moite, son corps retomba sur le lit.

-Ouahou...

C'était sorti tout seul. Sa respiration revenait à la normale.

-Merci.

Un autre fruit lui arriva sur les lèvres, appuyant dessus ; il les ouvrit et croqua dedans.

-Je t'avoue que ce petit divertissement avec ton corps m'a pas mal excité mon cœur.

-Heureux de l'entendre. Mais là t'en peux plus c'est ça ?

-Ouais c'est ça.

-Je suis trop bandant ?

Il rigola n'étant plus gêné par ce genre de paroles qui les émoustillaient autant l'un que l'autre et le poids d'un corps sur le sien lui appris qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Leur sexe était entré en contact Yoochun s'était déshabillé à la vitesse de l'éclair et lui avait écarté les cuisses.

-Bandant est un mot bien faible. Je préfère que tu aies ce bandeau sur les yeux, je sens que tu aurais peur de ma réaction tant c'est...puissant.

Ils rirent.

-Vantard.

-Tu t'en rendras compte tout seul.

Bizarrement Junsu eut une pointe d'appréhension pour la suite.

-Ah ! J'ai oublié quelque chose. Je reviens.

La chaleur partit, juste le bruit de pas qui s'éloignent et le jeune homme resta là, ne bougeant plus. Les minutes défilèrent longues, mais que faisait-il ? Il aurait aimé enlever le bout de tissu mais était sur que Yoochun le préférait totalement aveugle. Tout cela ne lui plaisait pas, il se redressa, tendant l'oreille à la recherche du moindre son perceptible mais rien. Étrangement une inquiétude perça et d'une petite voix il l'appela. Pas de réponse. Il recommença :

-Yoochun ? Réponds moi...

Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand une main se posa sur son torse pour l'en empêcher le faisant sursauter.

-Je suis là.

Un soulagement puis de la colère :

-Pourquoi tu répondais pas ? T'étais où ?

-Je t'observe depuis deux minutes.

-Quoi ? S'offusqua le cadet.

-J'étais parti chercher un préservatif, petit élément oublié. Et puis...je sais pas quand je t'ai vu je...tu es si beau mon cœur.

-C'est pas une raison...Répliqua-t-il pour masquer sa gêne. J'ai eu peur et tu sais bien que j'aime pas qu'on m'observe à la dérobée...

-C'est dommage ça. Justement j'adore observer à la dérobée surtout quand il s'agit de toi.

Un silence passa puis le brun murmura de nouveau à genou sur le lit.

-Allonge toi...s'il te plait.

Sur une hésitation le jeune policier s'exécuta pendant que son aîné mettait la protection sur son sexe qui avait prit une proportion qui l'inquiété presque pour le passage à venir, mais son regard fut happé par le corps si tentant à quelques centimètres du sien. Sa main se posa sur le genou, remonta le long de la cuisse lui envoyant de nombreux frissons, il s'avança et lui écarta les jambes alors qu'elle continuait à monter lentement le long du torse halé pour finalement passer sur la gorge fine et s'arrêter sur la joue brûlante. Junsu sentait son cœur faire des bonds, au début à cause de la gêne puis par l'agréable sensation de cette baladeuse.

-Su'...j'en peux plus.

-Viens.

-Tu vas avoir mal.

-Je m'en fiche, tu me fais languir depuis tout à l'heure, c'est mon anniversaire donc je commande.

-Oui, ce soir tu décides mais n'en fait pas une habitude. Lui dit-il d'un ton rieur.

La main du cadet tâtonna sur le torse en face, remonta jusqu'à la nuque et le chopa pour l'entraîner avec lui en position allongée lui soufflant à l'oreille.

-Ne me mens pas, on sait tous les deux qui décide et a le dernier mot à chaque fois.

Oui Yoochun le savait bien et depuis longtemps que malgré ses dires, au final il suivait Junsu avec bonheur se pliant à sa volonté. Il n'en avait pas honte étant sur de pouvoir le soudoyer à ses propres décisions quand il le fallait.

-Tu l'auras voulu mon petit mannequin mais ne viens pas me dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu.

Il lui caressa la cuisse gauche, descendit jusqu'à la cheville qu'il attrapa la faisant remonter, le même manège pour l'autre jambe et les deux se retrouvèrent sur les épaules du brun sous une exclamation de surprise de la part du cadet face à cette amorce inédite.

-Tu testes ma souplesse ou quoi ?

-Oh ! Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Juste que si tu ne peux pas attendre que je te prépare, de cette façon se sera moins douloureux pour toi. Enfin j'espère.

-Merci de me rassurer...j'attends.

-J'arrive.

A ces mots son sexe titilla l'entrée qu'il avait été le seul à toucher pour faire une petite poussée à l'intérieur, doucement, rester calme et ne pas accélérer le mouvement face à cette chaleur qui l'entourait, le faisant gémir d'aise. En parlant de gémissement...Il reporta son attention face à lui, Junsu ne faisait pas le moindre bruit, étonnant. Il ne bougeait pas non plus, tout son corps tendu face à la douleur. Soudain le brun perçut un léger tracé sur ses joues.

-Su' ? Parle moi.

La bouche pulpeuse s'ouvrit pour prendre une grande inspiration, laissant passer un sanglot.

-Su' ?

-C'est pas possible...

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu as juste...rentré ton...?

Yoochun ne comprenait pas.

-Oui pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-C'est...trop gros...beaucoup trop gros...

L'aîné aurait bien éclaté de rire face à cette réponse, mais la détresse de son amant était loin d'être un fait hilarant.

-Je t'avais dit que tu aurais eu peur.

-Mais c'est pas possible, je pensais que tu rigolais. J'ai mal...

Deux pouces essuyèrent les larmes et l'une des mains prit son sexe dans des caresses pour l'aider à faire passer ce moment difficile. La bouche du brun se posa sur la sienne et sa langue rencontra sa jumelle, malgré la position de leur corps Junsu trouva le moyen de passer ses bras derrière la nuque de son petit ami, lui prouvant par la même occasion qu'effectivement il ne manquait pas de souplesse. Grâce à beaucoup de patience, de douceur et de volonté, le sexe était totalement rentré. Le cadet laissa échapper un soupir, respirant rapidement, suivit du jeune voleur.

-Je...je sais pas ce qui t'arrive ce soir mais...

-Mais ?

-C'est la première fois que...je me sens...

-Oui ?

-...totalement rempli.

-C'est louche ce que tu dis tu le sais ?

Au vu du rougissement qu'il avait face à lui oui il était au courant.

-Je te donne mon maximum c'est tout. Répliqua le brun.

Un rire s'éleva.

-Oui oui, merci oui. Bon je pense que je peux continuer.

-Tu me rassures j'en peux vraiment plus là.

-Mais...tu y vas doucement hein ? S'inquiéta une petite voix.

-Je t'aime.

Il prenait ça pour un oui. Les mouvements débutèrent lents et calmes, les sensations affluaient pour le jeune couple qui était perdu dans un monde de félicité intense.

-Je peux pas enlever ce bandeau ?

-Laisse le, concentre toi sur ce que tu ressens.

-Mais je veux voir ton visage. Chouina le châtain.

-Imagine le.

-Je le connais par cœur. Ah !

Un coup sur la prostate le fit taire, ses dents venaient agresser ses lèvres alors qu'il coinçait ses bras entre leur deux torses, les mains à plat sur celui de son amant qui revint l'embrasser avec passion. Les allées et venues se firent plus sauvages, satisfaisant toujours plus Junsu qui ne s'arrêtait plus de gémir contre ses lèvres.

-Yoo'...aahh...va...va plus vite...

Sans répondre les coups de butoirs rentrèrent au plus profond de son corps, lui donnant réellement l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec la seule personne à qui il avait donné son cœur. La position amenait des découvertes, certes, mais niveau confort on pouvait repasser. Il tenta d'enlever ses jambes de là, de les faire redescendre mais Yoochun n'avait pas l'air de cet avis.

-Tu crois que je vois pas ce que tu essaies de faire ?

-Je savais pas que je devais faire des étirements ce soir.

-Idiot.

L'aîné accéda à sa requête, il se releva et plaça les jambes autour de son torse, il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune pour le coincer au plus près de son corps, gémissant de bien-être. Une légère sueur les recouvrait, leur odeur se mélangeait, enivrante.

-Ah...Su'...tu es si étroit...

-Mh, pas plus que d'habitude...je sais pas ce que tu as pris mais...ouahou.

-Ouais je sais.

-Crâneur. Souffla Junsu contre son oreille. Ah !

Il atteignait le bout du tunnel, le plaisir augmentait ainsi que ses cris, ravissant toujours plus le brun qui sur un dernier coup de rein lui toucha la prostate et le fit jouir en un puissant gémissement. La vague de chaleur passa dans tout son être, encerclant le sexe encore en lui qui se libéra également.

La tension retombait peu à peu, leur torse se soulevait à l'unisson alors qu'ils cherchaient à reprendre une respiration normale. Le cadet était perdu, ayant l'agréable sensation de flotter quand un main passa sur son torse.

-Yoochun ?

-J'en veux encore.

-Je me disais aussi, tu vas pas me laisser tranquille ce soir.

-Oui, pour ton plus grand bonheur petit mannequin. On a toute la nuit devant nous. Viens par là.

Une poigne douce mais ferme le releva en position assise puis le retourna.

-On va essayer celle-là.

-C'est pas nature et découvertes ici tu sais.

-Oui c'est encore mieux. Tu as le mur devant si tu veux poser tes mains.

-On va rester à genou ? S'inquiéta Junsu. J'ai plus la force de tenir comme ça.

-Mais si.

Une série de bisous papillons dans le cou, une main qui passe telle une caresse sur son ventre, un torse brulant qui épouse son dos et un membre érigé entre ses fesses. Le jeu allait continuer et un frisson remonta le long de son échine quand il sentit le sexe de son amant entrer en lui sans douleurs. Il ne faisait que soupirer, ses mains avaient fini sur le mur amenant une certaine stabilité ; Yoochun pour sa part en posa une sur la hanche afin d'accompagner le mouvement quant à l'autre elle se mit sur celle du jeune qui trépignait d'impatience.

-Bouge...s'il te plait.

Un mouvement, il rentra entièrement dans cet antre chaud et atteignit sans mal son point sensible le faisant crier dès le départ. Le rythme accéléra à intervalles irréguliers, torturant le corps soumis qui ne pouvait que trembler.

-Aaahh...oui...encore Yoo'...

Le brun avait le nez dans son cou, il mordillait la chair tendre, sa langue passa sur une veine saillante alors qu'il écoutait d'une oreille attentive chaque son émit par son cadet, il se serait contenté de cela juste pour jouir tant c'était aphrodisiaque. Avec cette position, son membre rentrait complètement, lui offrant sa pleine capacité alors qu'il touchait à chaque coup la prostate pour laquelle Junsu gémissait tant.

-Ah ! Je...je vais...

-Moi aussi.

Il agrippa plus fermement la hanche et approfondit ses allées et venues pour arriver de nouveau à satisfaire son partenaire, sa main libre se posa sur son sexe et amorça un rythme similaire finissant de l'envoyer au septième ciel, tout deux ensembles, chacun criant le nom de l'autre dans un accord parfait.

Yoochun se retira du corps encore tremblant de plaisir pour se laisser tout bonnement tomber sur le côté, roulant sur le dos. Son amant en fit autant et se cala contre lui, des étoiles encore plein les yeux, le bandeau gisait à terre, vaincu.

-On fait une pause.

-Tu comptes continuer toute la nuit ? Tu vas me tuer.

-Mon seul but est justement de te faire du bien.

Ils rigolèrent.

-Je pense que ton but a été atteint. J'ai ma journée dans les pattes, plus ce qu'on vient de faire. Je suis comblé.

-C'est bien parce que c'est ton anniversaire.

-C'est ça.

Junsu l'embrassa chastement, se colla davantage à son petit ami et ferma paresseusement les yeux, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il ne mit pas cinq minutes avant de s'endormir. L'aîné était heureux, heureux de l'avoir, comme il l'avait si bien dit, comblé. Il se sentait tellement bien, ici, à sa place auprès du jeune policier. Morphée l'accueillit dans ses bras, la fatigue le terrassant également alors que son visage était caché dans les cheveux châtains, respirant leur odeur sucré.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hop hop hop après ce lemon de mon cru voici donc la seconde période de ma fic, on va dire que le chapitre précédent était une transition, je peux enfin ressortir ce genre de mots dont l'on ne se sert qu'en lettres selon une impression toute personnelle xD ahaha nyappy ! Bon allons-y ! :)**

**Chu !**

* * *

Le mois de février était bien entamé, ce soir-là Junsu et Yoochun avait été invité chez leurs aînés, ainsi que Changmin pour déguster un repas de crêpes, pourquoi pas ? C'était si rare et la cuisine de Jae' était si délicieuse. Le silence sur le trajet ne plaisait pas au brun qui avait du mal à se concentrer sur la route mais son vis-à-vis avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

-Su' ?

Pas de réponse. Sans se laisser démonter il éleva le ton.

-Junsu ? Allo !

Le corps du jeune sursauta alors qu'il se tournait vers lui étonné et légèrement énervé.

-Quoi ?

-Comment ça quoi ? Je te signale que ça fait dix minutes que j'essaie de t'appeler. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive exactement depuis quelques jours ?

-Y a rien.

-Menteur. Il soupira fortement puis se radoucit. Su'...si tu as des soucis dis le moi, partage au lieu de tout garder pour toi. Je veux t'aider pas t'ennuyer.

-Je sais...excuse moi mais en ce moment le boulot c'est...pas vraiment ça. Je t'en parlerais plus tard d'accord ?

-Ok, je rends les armes pour cette fois. Soupira-t-il. Ah ! On est arrivé tout le monde descend.

Ils étaient les derniers, leurs amis buvaient déjà l'apéro dans la joie et la bonne humeur et cette petite altercation fut vite oublié d'un côté mais pas de l'autre. Yoochun savait qu'il se la jouait plutôt perfide sur ce coup mais son instinct lui hurlait que quelque chose clochait et il voulait savoir maintenant. Il avisa Yunho et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, engageant la conversation comme à son habitude. Les deux plus jeunes avaient suivi Jaejoong à la cuisine qui allait tenter de leur apprendre à faire de belles crêpes.

-Hyung. Dis moi je peux te poser une question ?

-Tu es déjà entrain de le faire. Lui dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère devant la mine devenue sombre de son cadet. Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est Junsu...depuis quelques temps il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, il s'enferme dans son mutisme, ne répond pas quand je lui parle et tout à l'heure on a failli se disputer.

-Ah bon ?

-Il m'a confié que c'était en rapport avec son boulot...Le brun se tourna vers lui avec espoir. Tu bosses bien sur les mêmes affaires ? Dis moi ce qu'il a.

-Et bien...je suis pas tout le temps avec lui tu sais, il fait des missions solo depuis deux mois. Avec moi tout va bien donc ça doit être ça.

-Tu sais rien du tout ?

-J'ai des échos, mais il me semble que tu devrais plutôt t'adresser au principal concerné.

-Oui je suis bien d'accord ! S'exclama une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement et virent leur cadet, les bras croisés et un regard peu avenant en direction de son petit ami.

-Su' ?

-T'es incroyable ! Je pensais avoir été clair, on en aurait parlé en rentrant comme je te l'avais dit et je te surprends à quoi ? Yunho n'est pas tout le temps à me surveiller, je suis grand je te signale !

Yoochun se leva sous l'agression verbale, les sourcils froncés et répliqua :

-Si tu me disais parfois ce qui te tracasse je serais pas obliger de soudoyer les gens pour arriver à me rassurer ! Je pensais qu'en couple on pouvait tout se dire, c'est peut-être pas le cas vu comme tu fais en ce moment.

-Quoi ? Bien sur que si ! Mais tu es toujours trop curieux, tout le monde ne va pas au même rythme que toi Park Yoochun ! Si tu respectes même pas ce que je dis à quoi ça sert alors !

Le ton montait alors que quelques malheureux centimètres les séparaient, les trois autres s'étaient retranchés vers la cuisine, les observant avec inquiétude connaissant fort bien leur caractère respectif qui une fois partit pouvait causer de gros dommages. Yunho sous un élan de bravoure s'avança :

-Eh ! S'il vous plait tout les deux, on se calme. Pas de ça chez moi, si vous voulez vous disputez je peux vous indiquer une pièce sinon je suis aussi curieux de savoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Su' ? Tu ne m'as rien dit à ce propos, c'est en rapport avec ta dernière mission ?

Un hochement de tête affirmatif, un soupir à fendre l'âme et Junsu se laissa tomber dans le canapé posant une main sur son front.

-Vraiment...vous êtes impossibles...aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

Yoochun s'assit à côté de lui pendant que leurs aînés étaient dans l'autre canapé, Minnie sur un accoudoir, chacun attendait patiemment qu'il daigne parler.

-Donc oui c'est en rapport avec ma dernière mission, que j'ai commencé il y a au moins trois semaines. C'est une affaire de drogue extrêmement importante car on a ferré un gros poisson, le chef du réseau en personne. Des indic' nous ont aidé et on a infiltré sans trop de mal les lieux. Enfin...j'ai infiltré les lieux.

-Je suis au courant pour ça. Le coupa Yunho. Le chef m'en a glissé quelques mots il y a deux jours, il n'était pas content qu'on prenne ses agents sans lui demander la permission. Il n'avait pas l'air au courant de cette enquête. Mais ton rôle là-dedans ?

-Et bien c'est...

Il baissa la tête se triturant les mains, soudain mal à l'aise.

-...cet homme...ce chef a...un amour immodéré pour...les hommes. Jeunes de préférence et plutôt bien foutu...

Un silence passa après cette information, le temps que cela monte au cerveau :

-Quoi ? Cria le brun. Tu veux dire qu'ils t'envoient draguer un vieux dégoutant ? Mais c'est du délire !

-Yoochun, s'il te plait...Le supplia son petit ami.

Il se calma instantanément, enfin...d'apparence. Yunho n'était pas mieux, personne n'avait pris la peine de lui transmettre ça. Il aurait certainement fait un scandale, préférant y allait lui au vu de son expérience dans les situations peu habituelles, au lieu d'envoyer son jeune lieutenant.

-Tu as été choisi pour ton physique. Conclut Jaejoong.

-Oui...ça va me poursuivre éternellement cette malédiction. Murmura-t-il.

-Idiot. Si tu as été choisi c'est aussi pour tes compétences, je les vois mal envoyer un bleu dans ce genre de situations. Continua le blond pour le rassurer.

-Désolé de n'avoir rien dit...

-On te pardonne Su'. Lui dit Changmin avec un sourire.

-Je voudrais savoir exactement ce que tu dois faire. Surenchérit Yunho, le regard toujours sombre, il s'était fait berner comme un bleu sur ce coup-là.

-Je m'en doutais...Mon rôle va démarrer réellement demain soir...Le patron m'a déjà vu dans des cocktails ou au restaurant. Je me suis débrouillé pour l'appâter pendant ces soirées et au final il m'a demandé chez lui pour un...rendez-vous...On m'a ordonné de glaner le plus d'informations possibles, trouver des choses compromettantes qui vont le faire plonger à coup sur, des papiers, des vidéos peu importe. Mais...

-Mais ?

-...je joue quasiment le rôle d'une pute de luxe...et on m'a bien laisser entendre qu'il fallait tout faire pour trouver ce dont on a besoin...que c'était primordial pour l'enquête...mes principes je devais les mettre de côté...

Il se tut, honteux de leur révéler ces détails. Un grognement du jeune inspecteur suivit par un cri de rage de la part de Yoochun les faisant tous sursauter alors qu'il se levait d'un bond.

-J'y crois pas ! On te demande ni plus ni moins de vendre ton corps à un vieux pervers ? juste pour une enquête merdique ? Mais je vais le tuer ton con de chef ! Et c'est ça qu'on appelle la police et la justice ? Mais mon cul ouais !

Il était dans une colère noire tout comme les deux aînés qui restaient le plus calme possible. Minnie se gardait bien de faire un commentaire et Junsu s'était levé afin de calmer son petit ami mais sans succès.

-Su' parle lui seul à seul dans ma chambre. Lui glissa Jae'. Calme le.

-D'accord.

Il lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna de force dans son sillage. Le calme revint quelque peu dans le salon.

-C'est vraiment ça les méthodes de la police ? Questionna le blond d'un ton détaché.

-Il fut un temps je t'aurais dit non mais là, vu ce qu'il nous a dit je me pose pas mal de questions. Je t'avoue que certaines choses m'échappent là. Je ne me rappel même pas de cas similaires pour d'autres flics. C'est inquiétant. Si j'avais été au courant je l'aurais empêcher de s'embarquer là dedans mais je n'ai rien entendu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus reculer. C'est finement joué...

-Perfidement je dirais. Répliqua leur cadet. Je comprends l'état de Su' maintenant...il doit avoir peur...

-Justement il ne faut pas, c'est bien là le problème. Les réactions quand on est mort de trouille c'est jamais bon. Soupira Yunho.

Un blanc arriva puis la voix de l'aîné demanda :

-Je fais les crêpes ?

* * *

Junsu l'avait amené dans la chambre d'ami, celle de Jaejoong. La porte avait été refermé promptement alors qu'il s'y adossait, Yoochun continuait de fulminer dans sa barbe faisant les cent pas.

-Rah ! J'y crois vraiment pas. Elle est belle la police a envoyé ses hommes faire le tapin ! Aucun respect, juste leur mission de merde qui compte les autres on s'en fout. Je veux pas que tu y ailles Junsu ! Tu m'entends ?

Il s'était tourné vers lui ayant l'impression d'être seul dans la pièce. Son regard se figea alors que le jeune avait baissé la tête comme s'il se sentait coupable. Il recommençait à triturer ses mains en signe de nervosité.

-Je suis désolé.

Le brun s'approcha, toute colère ayant instantanément disparue face à la douleur dans cette voix qu'il aimait tant, il lui demanda pourquoi et releva le visage angélique d'une main se noyant dans un océan de tristesse.

-J'aurais dû t'en parler bien avant...mais...j'ai pas osé...je suis nul, j'ai tellement honte...

-Su'...mon cœur tu n'y es pour rien...

Il l'attira vers lui passant ses bras autour de sa tête, le serrant contre son torse. Le jeune fit pareil autour de sa taille et se colla à lui.

-Je veux pas y aller, je suis pas entré dans la police pour faire ce genre de choses...mais je suis obligé, c'est un ordre qui vient de plus haut que mon propre chef donc je vais faire ce que je peux pour assurer.

L'aîné soupira tout en se décollant légèrement puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser empli d'amour et de sincérité.

-Tout ce que je peux faire moi c'est donc patienter. Si tu as le moindre problème préviens moi je viendrais te chercher à la minute.

-Merci.

-Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure, autant dans la voiture qu'avec Yunho.

-C'est pas grave et puis au moins tout le monde est au courant maintenant.

-Oui.

Quelques minutes passèrent, serrés l'un contre l'autre puis la voix de Minnie se fit entendre, le repas était prêt.

* * *

_Le lendemain soir_

Il devait partir vers 22h30 afin d'arriver chez l'homme vers 23h. Il fallait qu'il se montre quelque peu discret à l'entrée, ne pas attirer l'attention et paraître louche à cause de sa nervosité, cela réduirait à néant tous les efforts qu'il avait dû faire jusque là. Junsu était assis sur le canapé, ses yeux fixés sur la télé sans la voir, le stress montait. Pour sa part Yoochun faisait les cents pas, une habitude qu'il avait pris depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune flic, cela voulait tout dire...

-Yoo'...assis toi s'il te plait.

-Je suis trop nerveux...

-Moi aussi.

Le brun décida de s'installait à côté de lui, le prenant dans ses bras dans un besoin de tendresse imminent, il le serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le cadet nicha sa tête dans son cou, ayant migré du coussin sur les genoux de son petit ami.

-Su'...

-Tu trembles Yoochun.

-Je me sens si impuissant dans cette histoire, ça m'énerve et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Non, ne me dis pas ça...je ne le sens pas non plus et tu en fais déjà beaucoup tu sais.

-C'est trop peu. Soupira-t-il.

Il aurait tellement aimé être là avec lui dans cette mission, la voix de son amant s'éleva tel un murmure.

-Embrasse moi.

L'aîné capta une supplique dans cette phrase, comme la dernière action que l'on accorde aux condamnés avant de mourir. Cela lui fit un violent pincement au cœur mais sans se faire prier davantage il s'exécuta. Le baiser était doux, juste des caresses qui rassurèrent le jeune homme, l'aidant à oublier pour une poignée de secondes se qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et à subir...

Ils se séparèrent et une boule dans le ventre Junsu dut partir. Yoochun se retrouva seul dans cet appartement, toujours assis sur le canapé il n'entendait que les battements sourds dans sa poitrine, la nuit allait être longue s'il voulait l'attendre et ne pas s'endormir.

Le jeune policier avait roulé dans un silence de plomb, n'ayant pas le courage de mettre de la musique, il arriva trop vite à son goût. Sa voiture n'était pas loin des portes principales au cas où il soit obligé de partir en courant de cet enfer. Les derniers pas avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment furent comme surréalistes, tout un flot de questions et de craintes avec des hypothèses fumeuses sur ce qui allait se passer. L'horreur ! Il se força à fermer son esprit et tenta de se concentrer alors qu'il passait les portes. La seule image qui lui vint fut le visage de son petit ami et la pensée d'être avec lui, redonna du courage à son corps, c'était l'heure.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

Une porte claqua le réveillant en sursaut, il s'était finalement endormi. Le temps que son cerveau joigne les deux bouts il s'était levé, cela ne pouvait être que Su' qui revenait, il ne savait pas du tout quelle heure il pouvait bien être.

-Su'? C'est toi ?

Un bruit d'eau qui coule...pourquoi ? Peu à peu ses sens se mirent en actions, la sensation de sommeil s'estompa pour laisser son corps en alerte, ses pas le menèrent rapidement dans le couloir, la seule lumière venait de la salle de bain. Yoochun s'y dirigea quand des éléments au sol le figèrent. Des chaussures, un sweat noir...des habits éparpillés partout sur le chemin et quelque chose le fit carrément courir, du sang ! Des tâches carmines partout sur les vêtements et sur le carrelage.

-Junsu ! Hurla-t-il en poussant la porte.

La lumière forte lui brûla la rétine mais il n'y fit même pas attention, son regard venait de tomber sur l'objet de ses pensées. Il était bien là. Recroquevillé dans la douche sous le jet qui lui tombait pile dessus , il portait encore son pantalon, la tête entre les genoux, ses bras serraient contre son torse, on pouvait voir son dos tressautait régulièrement alors que l'eau se teintait de rouge tout autour.

-Junsu ! Il s'avança et se jeta à ses côtés, il manqua de glisser en s'accroupissant également. Il posa une main sur son dos. Le corps réagit violemment l'écartant d'un bras, le jeune homme n'avait plus l'air connecté à ce monde. Yoochun était tombé sur les fesses, mais retenta une approche en migrant face à lui, il le força à relever le visage et crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Tant de détresse et de peur dans un seul regard c'était impossible. Les larmes se mêlaient à l'eau mais le brun savait qu'elles étaient là, sur le coup il aurait bien pleuré aussi juste pour l'accompagner et car c'était trop difficile de le voir dans cet état. Les sanglots étaient puissants alors que Junsu s'agrippait finalement à son haut.

-Junsu...je t'en prie parle moi...

Il voulait entendre sa voix afin de se rassurer quelque peu et heureusement elle arriva, faible et perdue mais elle était bien là.

-Yoochun...murmura son cadet. Mon dieu...Yoochun...qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Cette question n'eut pas de réponse et les pleurs redoublèrent, le brun le serra contre lui, le plus fort possible n'osant même pas imaginer de quoi il parlait, le souvenir du sang frais sur leur carrelage était trop présent et dans un élan d'inquiétude il lui demanda précipitamment :

-Tu n'es pas blessé ? Tu n'as rien ?

-Non...mais...je sais plus...je me souviens pas...

-Quoi ?

-Yoochun...il est mort...mais je sais pas...si c'est moi qui l'est...

Un cri de pur désespoir sortit, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la mémoire, il ne savait plus, ne se souvenait plus des évènements, le trou noir...

-Yoochun...j'ai peur...j'ai si peur...qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

-Je sais pas Su'. Je sais pas...Mais je suis là, calme toi on va trouver une solution.

-Yoochun...Sanglota-t-il et le susnommé pour la première fois eu peur de l'avenir. Pitié, que quelqu'un les aide, il y a forcément une solution, il fallait qu'il sache ce qui s'était passé. Coûte que coûte. Mais pour la demi-heure qui suivit il la passa à tenter de rassurer et de consoler son petit ami qui avait l'air d'avoir touché le fond. Lui-même eut peur de sombrer tant la scène était surréaliste, impossible que Junsu ait tué une personne. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire et pourtant les éléments étaient des plus troublants.

* * *

Une sonnerie, le téléphone...La main de Yunho tâtonna quelques instants sur la table de chevet et enfin il trouva le petit objet qui vibrait et faisait un boucan de tous les diables.

-Oui ? Dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-...

-Quoi ? Cria-t-il, réveillant totalement Jaejoong allongé à sa gauche.

-...

-Oui on arrive tout de suite, occupe toi de lui. On est là dans cinq minutes.

Il éteignit et se leva d'un bond.

-C'était Yoochun ? S'inquiéta le blond qui avait imité son amant et chercher ses vêtements.

-Oui, Su' est rentré et apparemment c'est la panique là-bas. Il dit qu'il pense avoir tué quelqu'un mais ne se souvient de rien.

-Et merde ! Jura l'aîné. On le savait bien que c'était pas une bonne idée.

-Ouais mais maintenant c'est trop tard allez on décolle vite fait, Yoochun est pas loin de craquer également.

* * *

Les deux aînés arrivèrent en courant dans l'appartement où seul Yoochun était visible, dans la cuisine, entrain de préparer du café, une bonne tasse pour ses nerfs.

-Où est Junsu ?

-Il arrive. Dit-il d'un ton amorphe, le teint cireux. Il est parti s'habiller, j'ai laissé ses fringues parterre, y a trop de sang. Ça me file la nausée...je peux pas...

Et de deux. Lui aussi. Jaejoong s'approcha de son disciple, inquiet et lui prit ce qu'il avait en main pour tout poser, puis le guida doucement jusqu'au canapé et le laissa s'installer parmi les coussins.

-Je vais préparer le café, reste là.

Yunho avait un air pensif plaqué sur le visage quand son cadet entra enfin dans le salon, la marque des larmes encore tracée sur ses joues pâles. Il était blanc comme un mort et ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat de gaieté. Dès qu'il aperçut son ami, Junsu se précipita vers lui et l'aîné l'accueillit dans ses bras, ayant eu peur pour celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère.

-Yunho...

-Je suis là Su'. On est là, ça va aller.

Un petit hochement de tête alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, l'apaisant quelque peu. Lorsque son jeune coéquipier releva la tête il eut presque une révélation.

-Roh putain !

Un blanc passa.

-Quoi ? S'inquiéta Jae' qui était revenu avec une cafetière remplie.

-Regarde ses yeux..La taille de la pupille. Elle est tellement dilatée qu'on voit quasiment plus la couleur.

-Quoi ?

Junsu se retrouva face à trois regards curieux qui étaient arrivés au même raisonnement que lui. Il avait été drogué...et à forte dose...

-Cela pourrait expliqué la légère amnésie. Le choc de la drogue dans ton organisme qui n'est pas habitué, surtout à une dose élevée ingurgité peut-être en un seul coup.

-Je...je sais plus...je...

-Essaie de te rappeler Su'. C'est très important, il faut que tu te souviennes.

-Je te dis que j'y arrive pas ! S'offusqua le jeune près à fondre en larmes une nouvelle fois.

-Yunho, ce n'est pas la peine, il est trop choqué, il faut qu'il se repose. Coupa le blond.

-Oui tu as raison, pardon.

-Tu t'inquiètes c'est normal. Mais il est fragile autant mentalement que physiquement, mieux vaut que tu ailles dormir Su'.

-J'y arrive pas...c'est angoissant...

-Bon reste sur le canapé, essaie de dormir ici, on est là, on va veiller sur toi.

Junsu n'était pas sur que se soit une bonne idée, il se tourna vers Yoochun qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début, cherchant son soutien; il en avait tant besoin. Un regard perdu et fatigué se posa sur lui, son amant n'avait pas été épargné par la soirée et contre toute attente il lui fit un petit sourire rassurant et ouvrit ses bras, l'invitant à venir se caler contre lui. Peut-être trouveraient-ils le sommeil à deux ? Le jeune policier répondit avec son premier sourire depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé dans la douche et plein de gratitude il colla son corps contre le sien, plongeant son nez dans son cou, ses mains serraient entre eux. Il ferma les yeux et fut vite emporté dans les bras de Morphée qui eut pitié de son cas. Le calme se fit et l'on entendait juste la respiration des deux cadets qui dormaient à poings fermés vaincus par les évènements alors que du côté des aînés, la tranquillité des esprits n'avait plus sa place, un volcan s'activait sous la surface de deux regards noirs dont la colère se dirigeait autant vers cette organisation de drogue que vers la police qui avait laissé tout ça arriver.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven ! Révélation dans ce chapitre :) ou un élément qui va tout changer dans la vie de mon petit canard =p**

**Je pense qu'il ne va plus y avoir beaucoup de chapitres, je voulais aller au moins jusqu'à dix donc c'est un but bientôt atteint :) peut-être que ça dépassera d'un ou deux chapitres, tout dépend de la manière dont je vais présenter les choses. je le poste aujourd'hui étant donné que je pars en Corse pour une dizaine de jours et que internet ne sera pas forcément au rendez-vous là où je vais lol xD**

**Merci de continuer à lire et de laisser des reviews =D**

**Chu !**

* * *

L'activité dans l'appartement était enfin finie. Jaejoong était parti faire quelques courses, Junsu tentait depuis quelques heures de se rappeler les évènements de la veille au soir mais sans succès, Yunho avait prévenu Changmin et lui avait tout raconté, le jeune lui avait certifié qu'il allait personnellement mener sa petite enquête au sein de la maison de police ; pour savoir comment une telle chose avait pu arriver alors que normalement avec ce genre de missions, on sécurisait le plus possible et l'on envisageait tous les cas de figures. Ici, ça avait joliment merdé et cela retombait sur le jeune homme. Yoochun avait disparu après une conversation sur comment apprendre la vérité alors que le principal et seul concerné était atteint d'une amnésie, ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans le doute et pour aider Junsu au mieux il fallait être d'abord sur de soi. Le jeune inspecteur était assis face à son collègue, une bonne dose de café en main :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Su', il n'a pas dû aller bien loin. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il a tourné dans l'appart' comme un lion en cage depuis qu'il s'est levé.

-Je sais mais...je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

L'aîné soupira, il avait retenu la phrase qui menaçait de sortir « tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour toi ». Ils étaient incroyables ces deux-là...le plus atteint par une situation était en prime abord inquiet pour celui qui devait le soutenir. Quand Yoochun s'était fait tirer dessus le schéma avait été identique.

-Lui non plus je pense, hier soir au téléphone il était paniqué, il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi.

-Je sais. Répondit le jeune en plein remords d'avoir causé autant de souci à ses amis et son amant. Cette nuit j'étais vraiment sur une autre planète...

-Ce qui est normal et loin d'être ta faute. Tu as été drogué, n'importe qui aurait été dans ton état voire pire et tant qu'on ne sait pas on reste calme. Il y a toujours une solution.

Ils se turent puis un murmure :

-J'ai peur pour le boulot...je veux pas y aller. J'ai tout foiré alors qu'on avait confiance en moi, la mission est tombée à l'eau, l'affaire aussi...Et puis, qui va me croire ?

-Moi je te crois. Pourquoi quelqu'un douterait-il de ta bonne foi, tout le monde t'apprécie, laisse leur une chance de te le prouver. Et nous avons deux voleurs de grands talents avec nous, eux aussi sont avec toi et vont tout faire pour t'aider.

-Oui tu as raison je dois rester concentrer sur le présent et arrêter de me faire des films sans savoir. Dit-il après un instant de silence.

Yunho sourit à ses paroles, c'était bien de le voir de nouveau optimiste, il avait eu vraiment peur à un moment mais son cadet était plus fort que ce qu'il laissait paraître.

-Par contre je trouve ça étonnant que la télé n'ait pas encore parlée du meurtre que j'ai...peut-être commis...

-Si c'est vraiment le cas c'était sûrement de la légitime défense, on sait bien comme c'est difficile ce genre de missions, personne ne te blâmera pour avoir protégé ta vie contre un trafiquant de drogue quasiment reconnu de tous. Il manquait juste les preuves pour l'inculper et ça n'aurait pas tarder. Et pour les médias ou quelqu'un veut étouffer tout ça ou ils ne vont pas tarder à l'annoncer.

-Oui c'est ce qui me fait peur.

-Personnellement je me pose une question. Comment tu as fait pour arriver à rentrer ici vu ton état.

C'était vrai. Comment ? Il n'en savait rien et n'y avait même pas pensé. Mais maintenant que la question était posée cela aurait dû leur sauter aux yeux que, forcément, Junsu n'avait pas pu revenir seul, à moins d'un miracle.

* * *

Il était environ six heures du soir et Yoochun n'était toujours pas rentré. Jaejoong avait tenté plusieurs fois de l'appeler mais sans succès, l'inquiétude commençait à monter, lente et pernicieuse. Puis soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur le jeune brun en tenue de travail.

-Yoo' ? S'écria Junsu en accourant à ses côtés.

Il avait l'air essoufflé, un sac aussi noir que sa tenue tomba au sol et les bras de l'aîné se refermèrent autour du corps de son amant qui n'avait pas tout suivi. Il y répondit quand même avec bonheur, humant son odeur, le nez dans son cou et attendit qu'il daigne s'expliquer, le bruit avait alerté les deux aînés qui observaient la scène.

-Su'...

Son ton était anormal, comme si une catastrophe allait se produire à la minute.

-Tu me fais peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis moi.

-Je suis allé me promener ce matin, pour réfléchir et puis j'ai pris une décision. C'était trop dur de te voir comme ça il fallait que je me rende utile alors j'ai décidé de faire une descente à l'immeuble où tu étais hier.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je voulais être sur et tout voir de mes propres yeux.

-Les caméras de surveillance ! S'exclama Yunho.

Yoochun hocha la tête, un homme tel que celui-là devait avoir bon nombre de systèmes de sécurité pour garantir sa vie.

-Et ? Continua-t-il.

-J'ai la vidéo.

Un silence alors que chacun assimilait ce que cette information représentait.

-Tu aurais pu m'en parler, je serais venu avec toi. Glissa soudain Jaejoong.

-Non. Je voulais être seul, c'était facile et apparemment ils essayent d'étouffer l'affaire mais leurs questions sont dirigées vers toi Junsu.

-Moi ?

-Oui, tu as disparu et leur chef est mort, il y a de quoi se demander ce qui s'est passé tu ne crois pas.

-Tu as vu la vidéo ? Questionna le jeune inspecteur.

-...Oui. Ce n'est pas Su' le coupable.

Un soulagement perceptible se fit sentir mais le comportement du brun était trop suspect.

-Yoo' ?

-J'ai découvert quelque chose qui risque de te chambouler Su'...

-C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Mieux vaut que tu le découvres de tes propres yeux, j'ai le film.

-Très bien.

Le cadet avait l'air décidé.

-Tu es sur que tu veux le voir n'est-ce pas ?

-Yoo', tu en as trop dit et pas assez donc peu importe ce qui se passe dans ce film je veux le voir, mes souvenirs ne sont toujours pas revenus et je ne veux pas rester dans l'ignorance.

* * *

Ils s'installèrent tous sur le clic-clac toujours déplié, Junsu se cala entre les jambes de son amant qui le serra contre lui le sentant se tendre alors que le blond lançait la vidéo.

_Junsu était entré sans problème et on l'avait amené devant une porte, le laissant seul alors qu'il prenait une grande respiration puis toquait. Une permission arriva et il pénétra dans une suite qui devait faire la taille de son propre appartement. Son cœur tambourinait contre ses côtes, ses yeux scannèrent la pièce, un grand lit, une petite table basse avec deux verres et une bouteille d'alcool le tout éclairée par une lumière vive. La vue par les grandes vitres était magique, le panorama de la ville se dessinait grâce à une multitude de points lumineux rendant cet endroit très agréable, quand on désirait si trouver...ce qui était loin d'être son cas, l'image de Yoochun lui apparaissant sournoisement, il se sentit coupable..._

_-Bonsoir Xiah._

_Une voix grave qui venait de sa gauche. Un homme de taille respectable qui malgré sa cinquantaine été toujours pourvu d'une belle musculature. Les cheveux grisonnants et simplement vêtu d'un kimono il s'approcha de lui, un sourire avenant peint sur le visage. _

_Son nom de code était Xiah pour protéger son identité et car tous les prostitués prenaient des pseudonymes pour faire plus accrocheur avec la clientèle. Une main lui releva le visage le faisant sursauter._

_-Et bien tu ne me dis pas bonsoir ?_

_-B...bonsoir monsieur._

_Il eut l'air satisfait et sans plus attendre posa ses lèvres sur les siennes._

A cette partie de la vidéo Yoochun serra son cadet contre lui, trouvant l'image révoltante alors que Junsu peu à peu se souvenait, son dégout face à ses lèvres inconnues et sans douceur, l'envie de vomir. La caméra prenait la scène de haut mais rien ne leur échappait_,_l'image était tellement de bonne qualité que l'on pouvait percevoir pas mal de détails comme l'expression du visage du jeune homme.

_Junsu le repoussa légèrement et face au regard interrogateur il balbutia :_

_-Je...je dois...aller aux toilettes...s'il vous plait._

_-Ah oui bien sur. C'est juste à côté la porte à droite. Je vais te servir un verre pour te détendre._

_-Merci._

_Il se força à ne pas courir et s'enferma. _

-Je suis parti me mettre de l'eau sur le visage...ça me revient.

Yoochun le sentit se tendre encore plus contre lui.

-J'avais si peur...je voulais pas y retourner.

Un mouvement sur la vidéo les intrigua et tous virent l'homme sortir un petit sachet, pour en faire tomber une bonne dose dans l'un des verres. Il le prit et le secoua quelque peu puis appela le jeune homme.

-Voilà la drogue. Conclut Jaejoong.

-Tu as bu et tu ne t'es aperçu de rien. Quel salaud. Ragea Yunho.

_Junsu était sorti et se dirigeait vers son « client » qui lui tendit un verre plein d'un alcool ambré._

_-Je suis allé un peu vite tout à l'heure. Je ne t'ai même pas proposé à boire comme un bon hôte._

_Il le prit._

_-Merci._

_-Tu fais ce job depuis longtemps ?_

_-Euh, non. Pas tant que ça et vous m'impressionnez beaucoup._

_Il fallait qu'il l'ait dans la poche, tout les moyens étaient bons pour ce faire. Cela eut l'air de lui plaire._

_-Je prends ça pour un compliment, ne t'inquiètes pas je serais doux._

_Ils trinquèrent et le jeune se força à boire ce liquide que d'ordinaire il répugnait par dessus tout. Horrible, un goût affreux. Il reposa le verre._

_-Enlève ta veste, mets toi à l'aise._

_Il acquiesça et se retrouva en tee shirt ayant soudainement mal à la tête, il lança un regard d'incompréhension en direction de l'homme qui s'était approché, un intérêt pervers peint sur le visage. Par réflexe il recula ne se sentant pas bien, tout tournait et il avait mal au cœur._

-Tu veux qu'on passe ce passage Su' ? S'inquiéta son amant qui le sentait trembler.

-Non ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il m'a fait.

Il était sur le point de pleurer mais personne ne le contredit alors que la scène continuait.

_Il sentit des mains se poser sur ses hanches alors qu'une paire de lèvres sèches venaient l'embrasser brutalement. Ses dents se refermèrent sur elles faisant pousser un grognement à l'homme qui au lieu de s'énerver, partit dans un grand éclat de rire._

_-Et bien mon mignon je vois que tu prends des aises qui ne te sont pas permises. C'est moi qui décide ici._

_-Qu'est-ce que...vous m'avez fait ?_

_Il tentait de s'écarter mais sans succès._

_-Je te sentais mal à l'aise donc je t'ai filé un coup de main pour te détendre, je vois que ça marche plutôt bien. Laisse toi faire tu vas voir ça va te plaire._

_Comme si l'âge lui importait peu il le souleva sans effort et l'amena jusqu'au lit sous les demandes de Junsu pour qu'il le lâche et le laisse tranquille. Tant pis pour la mission il voulait partir à tout prix. Son dos rencontra le matelas et un corps plus massif que le sien le surplomba lui écartant les jambes sans aucun mal. La drogue faisait son effet. Son haut fut déchiré et enlevé puis il revint l'embrasser sous les pauvres manœuvres du jeune qui sentait ses forces l'abandonner._

_-Non...pitié...non..._

_-Tu es payé pour ça alors profite._

_-Je ne veux pas..._

_Des dents le mordirent dans le cou le faisant crier de douleur, puis descendirent vers ses tétons. Il tremblait, il avait peur._

_-Dès que je t'ai vu dans ce restaurant je t'ai désiré. Tu es si beau_

_-Arrêtez... _

_-Je suis sur que tu vas en redemander._

_Une langue lécha son mamelon droit lui donnant le haut-le-cœur, cette sensation le dégoutait au plus haut point, ses mains accroché au kimono qui s'ouvrait peu à peu, souhaitant le repousser alors qu'il apercevait le torse de cet être immonde voire même plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter. L'homme était nu en dessous..._

_-Non...non...non..._

_Son corps lui semblait lourd, il ne le contrôlait plus ayant du mal à penser convenablement. Quand une main passa sous son pantalon il hurla, paniqué et un seul nom arriva dans ses suppliques._

_-Yoochun...pitié...Yoochun...au secours..._

Yoochun n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait sauté ce passage en le visionnant la première fois par manque de temps mais là il restait paralysé face à la douleur de son amant et par le fait qu'en pareille situation il puisse penser à lui. Les deux aînés restaient impassibles même si leurs poings se serraient à s'en faire péter les jointures, heureusement pour lui qu'il était mort ce salaud sinon ils s'en seraient chargés avec plaisir. Un sanglot focalisa leur attention sur Junsu qui avait une main devant la bouche comme pour s'empêcher de vomir. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Su'...mon ange je suis là. On est là. Chut ça va aller.

Le cadet opina alors que la vidéo se terminait dans quelques minutes. Il se serra plus encore contre lui et le brun lui fit un bisou sur la joue pour le rassurer.

_-Yoochun ? Qui c'est ? Ton copain ?_

_-Ne me touchez pas...laissez moi partir..._

_La main caressait ses poils pubiens alors que l'autre avait attrapé ses poignets le bloquant totalement. Junsu ferma les yeux, résigné. Il n'y arrivait pas. Le monde tournait autour de lui alors qu'il sentait l'érection de cet homme contre sa cuisse. Il était perdu. _

Du mouvement se fit près de la porte d'entrée, les quatre jeunes hommes avaient leur regard focalisé sur l'inconnu, habillé tout de noir qui venait de rentrer à pas de loup. Il était grand et l'on pouvait deviner ses muscles saillants alors qu'il tendait un pistolet armé d'un silencieux vers l'homme de dos. Il tira. Un cri puis le corps s'affaissa. L'inconnu s'avança, il devait tuer tous les témoins et apparemment il y en avait un qui s'agitait sous le, désormais, cadavre. Lentement il se mit devant et il tendit une nouvelle fois l'arme mais son mouvement se figea alors qu'il découvrait l'identité de la deuxième personne. Il resta ainsi pendant de longues secondes puis lâcha le flingue et sans autre forme de procès enleva le corps afin de libérer celui-en dessous.

-Junsu ?...Junsu !

Cette voix...même si c'était le son d'un enregistrement il l'avait reconnu.

-Junho...

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était bien la voix de son frère. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre un quart de seconde pour accélérait considérablement.

L'inconnu était penché sur le jeune homme amorphe et continuait de l'appeler. Vu que Junsu avait l'air de s'être évanoui, il se redressa et scanna le lieu, son regard tomba sur les verres, l'une de ses mains gantées en prit un et le sentit. Puis il dut voir au fond le résidu de la trop grande quantité de drogue, alors que rageusement il jetait le verre contre le mur, tant pis pour la discrétion. Il se précipita vers le jeune, capta le haut en lambeaux parterre et avec des gestes rapides il enleva son sweat noir, dévoilant enfin son visage qui laissa tout le monde choquer. C'était Junsu...avec quelques années de plus, mais un portrait si identique que s'en était très troublant. Il releva le jeune et avec quelques difficultés il le lui passa puis ramassa son arme et le prit sur ses épaules afin d'avoir les mains libres. Il quitta la chambre laissant derrière lui le corps sans vie. La vidéo s'arrêta là et le silence fut assourdissant.

-Junho...Junho...

Le jeune répétait son nom telle une incantation puis soudain il se leva et partit en courant vers la porte d'entrée. Yunho réagit rapidement et le suivit pour finalement l'attraper par la taille alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte. Son cadet se débattit :

-Hyung ! Lâche moi ! Je vais au bureau faire des recherches, laisse moi partir !

-Su' arrête. Reste calme, tu dois rester ici et te reposer.

-Je m'en fous ! C'est mon frère !

Les deux voleurs les avaient rejoint et tenter de calmer leur ami.

-Je sais Junsu, je sais ! Je suis ton supérieur, je t'ordonne de rester ici. Je vais y aller moi-même au bureau mais je ne veux pas t'y voir. Yoochun tu fais ce que tu veux mais garde le avec toi. Ne bougez pas d'ici je reviens vite.

-Je reste aussi. Dit Jaejoong.

Le jeune brun prit la relève et bloqua les mouvements de son petit ami pour l'emmener de force dans la chambre. Yunho partit et le blond s'installa de nouveau devant la télé, laissant ses pensées dérivaient sur ce qu'ils venaient de voir et d'apprendre.

Yoochun avait fermé la porte à clé et l'avait allongé avec lui de force sur le lit le serrant dans ses bras sous les pleurs puissants de son homologue. Il était crevé autant physiquement que mentalement et cette révélation était de taille. Son frère dont il n'avait jamais connu la situation, était bel et bien en vie. C'était des larmes de joie comme de douleur.

-Yoochun...laisse moi y aller. Supplia-t-il.

-Chut...Su'...dors, repose toi, tu verras après ça ira mieux tu auras les idées plus claires et je te laisserai faire ce que tu veux.

-Yoo'...

Il tentait en vain de se libérer de son emprise, ce corps brulant collait au sien qui ne voulait pas s'éloigner. A bout, il s'endormit, vaincu alors que son petit ami ne le quittait pas des yeux, ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes et il le suivit dans les méandres du sommeil priant pour que Yunho trouve quelque chose de satisfaisant.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hop hop hop ! Chapter 8 c'est fou, pour une fois que j'écris une fic à plusieurs chapitres dans une continuité presque parfaite alala je m'enverrais bien des fleurs tiens ;p**

**Merci de suivre ainsi que pour les reviews :D ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !**

**Chu !**

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau s'était fait dans une angoisse permanente. Yunho était venu le chercher à sa demande, il ne voulait pas y aller seul. C'était certes puéril mais pour lui rien n'avait plus d'importance à cet instant que d'être face aux regards. Il ne pouvait y échapper donc que cela se fasse vite. A son arrivée, la plupart des gens du commissariat le regardèrent passer en lui adressant des petits signes de la main ou un sourire réconfortant. L'information avait circulé rapidement...Une collègue vint même lui faire une accolade. Elle s'était prise de passion maternelle envers lui dès qu'il avait débarqué et l'aidait souvent quand le moral n'était pas au beau fixe. Junsu la remercia d'un grand sourire puis ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Changmin.

-Su' !

Le cadet se leva et vint également le prendre dans ses bras. Il y répondit, heureux.

-Comment tu vas ? J'ai eu peur quand hyung m'a raconté...

-Je vais mieux Minnie merci.

-J'arrive pas à y croire...ça m'a tellement énervé que j'ai mis ma salle de bain en vrac.

Ils rigolèrent à l'image de la pauvre pièce puis le ton se fit plus professionnel.

-Je m'y suis mis dès que j'ai su et j'ai trouvé des choses sur Junho.

Le jeune homme se tendit, attentif

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

-Et bien j'ai été très surpris. Ne trouvant rien dans nos données j'ai piraté celle du FBI et des autres agences dans le même genre.

-T'as pas fait ça Minnie...L'interrompit Yunho, blasé.

-Si. C'était pour un ami donc je l'ai fait et tant pis pour les conséquences si ça vient à se savoir.

L'aîné acquiesça bien d'accord sur ce point et le laissa continuer.

-Donc je disais...ah oui ! Après pas mal de trucs inutiles j'ai trouvé une piste, le nom de Junho mentionné dans un dossier qui traitait de meurtres.

-Tant que ça ? S'inquiéta Junsu.

-Oui, il a un beau palmarès, tu peux me croire. Il a tué des mauvaises personnes, d'autres gênantes.

-Donc il agit pour la justice...

-Oui et non. J'ai creusé plus loin et j'ai trouvé des choses pas très belles...ce qui en est ressorti c'est que ton frère est un tueur à gages. Et l'un des meilleurs d'après ce que j'ai pu lire...

-Quoi ?

Il était tétanisé. Un tueur à gages ? Comment ? Depuis quand ? Que lui était-il arrivé depuis cette fameuse nuit ? Tant de questions sans réponses que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qui ne puisse les contrôler.

Si son frère était en vie pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais contacté ?

-Su'. Calme toi on va le trouver. Lui dit le jeune inspecteur à ses côtés.

-Hein ?

-Oui, il y a forcément un moyen de le contacter. Ne te laisse pas abattre si près du but.

-Oui désolé.

Minnie était resté silencieux jusque là, pensif quand soudain son regard s'éclaira.

-Mais oui !

Deux regards interrogateurs se posèrent sur lui alors qu'il leur souriait.

-Depuis que tu m'as raconté ce qui s'était passé, je me disais que quelque chose clochait.

-Et ?

-Et vous avez oublié une question. Si Su' n'était pas capable de revenir chez lui vu son état et que c'est bien son frère qui la ramenait, cela veut dire qu'il savait où il habite car Junsu s'était évanoui sûrement pour tout le long du trajet.

La révélation les laissa choquer puis le sentiment ressenti plus tôt s'accentua, en plus il savait où il habitait ? Ce qui voulait bien dire qu'il le surveillait et n'était jamais venu le voir. Les larmes ce coup-ci trouvèrent la sortie alors que Yunho le prenait dans ses bras. Minnie lui lança un regard d'excuse d'avoir amené ce sujet comme ça mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Juste un trop plein qui devait sortir, une frustration fort compréhensible.

* * *

Junsu cogitait depuis quelques jours, il ne savait pas par quels moyens contacter son frère, le sweat n'avait pas de poches où contenir des objets mais depuis il le gardait précieusement dans sa chambre telle une relique...et l'affaire sur les voleurs galants s'était accentuée. Il avait eu peur de se la voir retirer mais quand il était allé voir son chef, celui-ci avait montré de grands signes d'inquiétude envers sa personne, même s'il lui avait fait un sermon, le principal concerné dans l'enquête sur la drogue était mort donc elle était close pour le moment. Personne ne savait comment tout cela avait pu se produire mais des recherches internes avaient été lancé dans le silence absolu où le jeune Changmin avait été choisi pour cette tâche délicate.

-Je comprends pas...Soupira le jeune policier. Ils perdent de plus en plus d'hommes dans des casses trop ambitieux mais ils continuent quand même...ils veulent décimer leurs rangs ou quoi ?

-Je t'avoue que je me suis posé la même question. Lui répondit Yunho. Ils n'ont vraiment pas l'air doués pour faire ce métier mais le fait le plus horrible pour nous est la mort des policiers quand il leur prend des coups de folie.

-Oui, des femmes veuves et des orphelins de père...

Voici quasiment la seule raison pour laquelle il fallait bouclé cette affaire qui s'était trop allongée dans le temps, voilà quelques mois qu'ils y étaient, cela devait cesser.

-Bon je rentre chez moi. Yoochun m'a dit qu'il rentrerait plus tard. J'espère qu'il fait pas de bêtises.

-Il est avec Jae'.

-Justement...

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard équivaut, ils savaient pertinemment que leur amant respectif n'était pas du genre à rester tranquillement à la maison, ils devaient agir de leur côté autant pour les aider que pour s'occuper. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes...

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il l'attendait. Junsu, pour une fois, n'était pas arrivé trop tard du boulot et après s'être changé il avait commencé à cuisiner. Ne voyant personne pointait le bout de son nez il avait tout arrêté. Pas la peine de mettre à cuire maintenant si c'était pour tout réchauffer dans deux heures...Il devait être près de 21h, il avait faim mais attendait son petit ami avec impatience et une forte envie de le voir. La télé le gonfla rapidement, il appuya sur le bouton d'un geste rageur, jamais rien sur cet écran. Désespérant.

Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte de l'appartement; Yoochun avait-il oublié ses clefs ? Il se dépêcha d'y aller et l'ouvrit à la volée :

-Alors c'est à cette heure...

Junho se tenait devant lui.

-...que tu rentres...

Il n'y croyait pas. Une hallucination cela ne pouvait être que ça alors que son frère ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-Tu ne me laisses pas entrer ?

-Ah ! Si...si bien sur.

Il s'écarta et comme un automate le suivit au salon, le silence qui suivit fut irréel, Junsu avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient comme s'il était dans un rêve. Depuis combien de temps souhaitait-il le voir, ne pouvant se résoudre à le croire mort sans avoir jamais trouvé de corps. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire et de questions à lui poser. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé seul ? Pourquoi n'était-il, à aucun moment, venu lui parler ?

-Junsu.

Cette voix...elle avait mué mais il la reconnaitrait entre mille, une main chaude lui releva délicatement le visage et l'obligea à croiser son regard. Cela brisa son hébètement premier et finalement un sanglot passa la barrière de ses lèvres :

-Junho...

Son frère le serra contre lui avec force alors qu'il faisait de même la tête enfouit contre son torse. Il pleura longtemps, leur corps ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre dans ces retrouvailles si importantes pour eux. Ses mains avaient agrippé le blouson et s'y accrochaient pareille à une bouée alors que Junho avait le nez dans ses cheveux contre son oreille, lui répétant son nom sans cesse. Son odorat fut assailli par son odeur, si particulière qui lui fit revenir des souvenirs enfouis de leur enfance quand ils dormaient dans le même lit ou qu'ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ses pleurs s'amenuisèrent mais il aurait voulu rester comme ça plus de temps.

-Su'.

Il releva la tête vers lui, voyant son reflet dans ces yeux si semblables aux siens, ce visage qu'il redécouvrait sans l'avoir jamais oublié. Les pommettes, le nez, les lèvres, même la couleur de cheveux...son jumeau. Il lui sourit et avec ce simple geste signifiait tant de choses. Le bonheur surtout. Oui une vague de bien être l'avait envahit.

-On s'assoit ? Je dois te parler.

-Moi aussi.

Ils s'étaient installés sur le canapé, Junho tenait la main de son petit frère et n'avait pas l'air décidé à la lâcher alors que celui-ci ne quittait pas son visage des yeux, s'arrêtant sur chaque détails.

-Comment tu...

-...vas ?

L'aîné sourit, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient très à l'aise

-Euh...ça va...je...j'ai vu la vidéo du soir où tu m'as...ramené.

-Oui. Je n'y ai pas cru quand je t'ai vu, ça a été un choc...

-C'était une mission. Répliqua précipitamment Junsu.

Son frère rigola légèrement.

-Je sais quel est ton métier rassure toi Su'. Sinon je serais intervenu avant.

-Pourquoi ? Il hésita. Pourquoi...tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir depuis tout ce temps alors que tu savais très bien où j'habitais ? Cette rencontre aurait dû se faire bien avant. Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

Il ne se sentait pas bien, sa voix tremblait, Junho s'en aperçu rapidement. Des réponses ! Il lui fallait des réponses.

-Non, bien sur que je te fais confiance ! Et...c'est...compliqué...difficile aussi.

-S'il te plait...j'en ai marre de ne rien savoir, d'être toujours dans l'ignorance, je suis aussi à part entière dans cette histoire...et puis pourquoi tu serais venu me voir, si ce n'est pas pour tout me dire ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui je crois que tu as raison sur tout, il est temps que tu saches la vérité, j'en peux plus d'être séparé de toi.

Junho prit une inspiration en serrant un peu plus la main dans la sienne.

-J'imagine que tu as fait des recherches sur moi après avoir vu la vidéo.

-Tu es tueur à gages ? Questionna son cadet dans l'espoir qu'il le contredise.

-Oui. Et tu aurais dû le devenir aussi.

-Quoi ? S'écria le jeune.

-Oui, je l'ai appris par hasard quand on était petit, un soir où j'arrivais pas à dormir. Tu étais dns mon lit je t'ai laissé quelques instants pour descendre boire un verre d'eau, les détails sont si précis dans ce genre de souvenirs...J'ai pris en cours une discussion entre papa et maman. Quelqu'un les avait contacté la journée même, en leur ordonnant de nous donner à eux. Je sais ça paraît fou dit comme ça mais mon imagination ne me joue pas des tours et la suite c'est pire encore crois moi...Comme la guilde des voleurs, il existe celle des tueurs professionnels. Ils choisissent les enfants qui vont entrer dans l'adolescence, garçons et filles. Ce sont en quelque sorte des élus et nous avions été choisi tous les deux. Ils les enlèvent et font passer le meurtre de leurs parents pour un incendie accidentel. Cette méthode a été utilisé tant de fois...ça me rend malade car je peux rien y faire...

-Mais...L'interrompit Junsu. Comment on a pu être...choisi. Je veux dire...ils nous repèrent dans la rue ? C'est quoi leurs critères pour faire ça comme une équivalence de métier ?

-Un peu tout, nos compétences à l'école par exemple, mine de rien ça a joué pas mal, il fallait être dégourdi, vif d'esprit...nos capacités physiques avec tous les différents sports qu'on a pratiqué depuis tout petit. Le caractère importait peu car l'entraînement qu'ils font subir mate les plus coriaces je dirais...La liste est longue. Dans tous les cas, nos parents ont bien entendu refusé, ils n'ont pas écouté leur exigence et...

-Ils les ont assassiné...

Junho hocha la tête avec une mine dégoûtée, plein de rancoeur.

-Oui, ce soir-là ils avaient prévu de nous embarquer tous les deux après avoir tué papa et maman. Mais vu que j'étais au courant et loin d'être d'accord je t'ai caché quand j'ai aperçu une grosse voiture noire au coin de la rue, je l'avais déjà vu avant.

-La lisière de la forêt...

-Oui, je pensais revenir te chercher après être allé voir si vraiment je pouvais rien faire pour sauver nos parents mais ils m'ont eu. Même s'ils nous voulaient tous les deux, vu que les pompiers arrivaient la voiture a démarré et je ne t'ai plus revu...je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi, je n'avais pas de certitude à ton égard. Pendant de nombreuses années je suis resté dans une ignorance et une solitude totales.

Sa main se ressera autour de celle de son frère, il avait beaucoup souffert et la douleur continuait aujourd'hui encore. Junsu lui sourit, ils s'étaient retrouvés désormais, tout irait mieux mais une question lui brulait les lèvres.

-Je me suis toujours dit que tu n'étais pas mort...c'était impossible, irréel. Je rêvais sans cesse de toi, de cette nuit...Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

-Un jour...lors d'une...mission et par pur hasard en fait, je suis tombé sur un article dans le journal du jour, dire que d'ordinaire je ne lis jamais ce truc...le destin en avait décidé autrement apparemment.

-L'article ?

-Oui, celui où on te félicitait pour être l'un des plus jeunes flics de notre beau pays. J'ai été tellement heureux de voir ton visage, si souriant...tu rayonnais...si tu savais le bien que ça m'a fait de constater que tu t'étais battu.

-Oui ça n'a pas tous les jours été facile mais j'y suis arrivé.

-Je me suis mis à faire des recherches sur ta vie, ton parcours.

-L'orphelinat et les familles d'accueils...

-Je suis tellement désolé Su'...

Le dit Junsu lui dédia un regard étonné.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'y étais pour rien au contraire tu m'as sauvé.

-Je suis l'aîné des deux...j'aurais dû faire plus...bien plus...

-Hyung.

Un frisson parcourut Junho à l'entente de ce mot qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis tant de temps. Son frère le prit dans ses bras et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il se laissa aller à pleurer, faisant enfin sortir cette peine qui lui étreignait le cœur.

* * *

Yoochun était devant la porte, les découvertes qu'ils avaient fait avec Jaejoong valaient le détour. L'avenir de ses usurpateurs allait s'arrêter dans peu de temps. Le seul moyen de les stopper était de faire une descente entouré d'un nombre suffisants d'hommes armés. Un coup fatal, emprisonner toutes les personnes présentes et le tour serait joué. Oui, mais cela all demander des moyens plus importants, cette affaire englobait désormais non seulement le pays mais plusieurs petites régions à côté; ils s'étendaient dangereusement...

Sortant de ses pensées, il inséra la clé dans la serrure et entra, son regard dérivait dans la pièce principale ne tombant pas sur la personne qui l'intéressait. Un bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre et avec un sourire il s'y rendit pour découvrir son amant, assis sur le lit, les yeux rivés sur ce qui semblait être une photographie, un doux sourire ourlait ses lèvres.

-Su' ? Questionna-t-il doucement en s'approchant.

-Mh ?

Un regard étonné, il ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé, puis celui-ci s'illumina :

-Yoochun !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta le brun en s'accroupissant entre ses jambes, il se maintenait à lui pour ne pas tomber.

-Oui, ça va...très bien même.

L'aîné sentait bien que quelque chose c'était passé, apparemment c'était une bonne chose mais il attendait que son petit ami se décide à lui dire. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur la photo de quatre personnes.

-C'est ma famille. L'informa-t-il.

-Je peux voir ?

-Oui tiens.

Et pour la première fois Yoochun eut l'impression de le découvrir entièrement. Il était si jeune, un petit visage rond, les mêmes yeux en amandes et ce sourire...le seul mot qui lui vint fut « éblouissant », il ne lui avait jamais souri ainsi, avec autant de bonheur. Un voile de tristesse passa mais il l'écarta bien vite alors qu'il découvrait enfin ces personnes si importantes pour son cadet. Son frère, si identique et au final si différent. Le père avait plutôt donné ses traits à Junho, la peau matte, la mâchoire plus carré. Il était droit et digne, fixant l'objectif avec tout de même un petit sourire. Sa mère était belle, réellement. Il retrouvait en elle le visage de son amant, la peau plus claire, les yeux qui pétillaient. Une famille heureuse et unie. Le destin n'avait pas été tendre avec eux...

-Yoo'...

-Oui ? Dit-il en relevant la tête.

-Mon frère...

Un petit blanc passa puis une larme tomba sur le cliché porteur de temps de souvenirs. Le brun écarquilla les yeux, craignant le pire alors qu'il continuait, chuchotant presque :

-Il est venu.

-Quoi ?

-Tout à l'heure...je t'attendais et il est venu. On a beaucoup parlé puis il a dû partir...

Enfin l'aîné réalisa que c'était des larmes de joies qui coulaient désormais à flots, le corps de son homologue glissa du lit et l'entraîna vers l'arrière, se retrouvant allongés au sol dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Yoochun avait le sourire, heureux pour lui alors que les sanglots ne tarissaient pas, il lui parlait à l'oreille :

-C'est super Su', vraiment je suis heureux pour toi. C'est une très bonne nouvelle.

Junsu opinait de la tête toujours collé à lui, la photo serrait contre son torse.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 c'est bientôt fini :) c'est triste lol mais en même temps ça me laissera la place pour m'occuper de mes autres fics xD il y en a tellement...youhou !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chu !**

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils communiquaient tous les soirs, une heure de téléphone dans une joie non dissimulée. Le récit de leur vie loin l'un de l'autre, les heureux et mauvais moments, ils voulaient tout connaître et tout savoir de ces années perdues, sans contact. Junsu lui narrait des anecdotes personnelles avec ces différentes familles d'accueils puis celle qui fit son bonheur, Junho, pour sa part, avait hésité à lui en dire trop ne voulant pas le choquer mais le besoin de parler avait vaincu sa peur et son cadet en avait appris plus que ce qu'il imaginait.

Yoochun était assis sur le canapé, Xiahki allongé sur ses pieds. Il écoutait la voix guillerette de son amant qui venait de raccrocher et, désormais, lui contait ses dernières aventures en compagnie de son coéquipier le matin même. Encore un casse. Mais ils avaient arrêté deux personnes, du bon boulot. L'aîné réfléchissait. Un peu plus tôt dans la semaine il avait été obligé de prendre le numéro du frère dans son répertoire, au cas où le jeune policier ait des soucis. Le brun ne voyait pas la raison mais n'avait pas refuser, après tout personne ne prédit le futur et l'aide d'un tueur à gages pouvait toujours s'avérait bonne à prendre. Seulement il aurait voulu le rencontrer et lui parler afin de le connaître quelque peu mais le jeune homme avait décliné l'invitation et Junsu ne lui en tenait pas rigueur tant qu'il lui parlait de temps en temps au téléphone. Yoochun était même sur qu'ils s'arrangeaient des petits rendez-vous privés, il n'allait quand même pas devenir jaloux de Junho alors qu'il était au courant de leur vie respective et des épreuves qu'ils avaient enduré ? Il devait être un peu fatigué et ses idées s'embrouillaient...Une main passa devant son visage, il cligna des yeux pour rencontrer ceux rieurs en face.

-Et bien, je vois que je te passionne.

-Excuse moi. Je réfléchissais.

-A quoi ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

Yoochun l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira à côté de lui, pour finalement le coller contre son corps.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Le cadet éclata de rire en essayant de se dégager.

-Pas la peine, je crois comprendre le message.

Une dispute amicale débuta entre tentatives de morsures et déshabillage en règle pour finir en chatouilles, Junsu était coincé entre le canapé et son amant qui le surplombait. Son petit sourire ne disparaissait pas alors qu'il se retenait de rire.

-Arrête ! S'il te plait Yoo' je peux plus respirer. Réussit-il à sortir d'une traite.

Effectivement, son visage devenait rouge et sa respiration était difficile.

-Je comprends pas qu'à ton âge on soit toujours si sensible.

-L'âge n'a rien à voir là-dedans idiot. J'y peux rien et je trouve que tu profites beaucoup.

-Moi ? Si peu.

Il s'allongea totalement sur lui, le nez dans son cou, les mains au chaud sous son tee-shirt.

-T'as les mains froides...

-Réchauffe les.

-Je crois que tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul.

Elles passèrent sur ses tétons lui procurant un frisson, des dents mordillaient la chair tendre de son cou.

-Mh...Yoochun...y a un plat sur le feu dans la cuisine...

-Tu m'as sorti de meilleures excuses que ça.

-C'est pas une excuse mais la vérité et puis d'abord qui a dit que je voulais pas ?

-Tu le montres mal dans ce cas.

-Ouais, ouais c'est ça. Attends que je vienne m'occuper de toi, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Il lui vola un baiser, l'écarta et partit s'occuper du repas. Le brun se rallongea avec un petit soupir et un sourire. Il était tout simplement heureux, heureux de cette vie qui se profilait avec Junsu à ses côtés, il ne désirait rien d'autre. Une sonnerie de portable se fit entendre :

-Ah Yoo' ! Réponds s'il te plait.

Le petit appareil était posé sur le buffet, c'était Yunho.

-Allo !

-Allo Su' ?

-Non, mauvaise réponse.

-Yoochun, tu peux me le passer s'il te plait ? C'est urgent.

-A vos ordres mon général.

Il entendit distinctement un bruit désabusé dans le combiné.

-Mon ange ! C'est ton supérieur à l'appareil, il dit que c'est urgent alors laisse tomber tout ce que tu tiens à la main.

-Oui, oui, j'arrive. Cria précipitamment le jeune policier alors qu'il déboulait en courant dans le salon. Va surveiller la cuisson.

-Ok, reçu cinq sur cinq. Répliqua l'autre avec un grand sourire.

Junsu s'essuya vite fait les mains sur son pantalon et porta enfin le portable à son oreille.

-Oui hyung ?

-Su', habille toi je passe te prendre maintenant.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il était près de huit heures du soir, la nuit était tombée depuis belle lurette.

-Une info est arrivée, quelqu'un qui a des renseignements veut nous rencontrer donc avec discrétion. Le point de rendez-vous a été noté, on y va, il paraît que c'est important.

-Bon bé...d'accord. Je t'attends.

Il raccrocha avec une mine triste et une paire de bras passa sous les siens le faisant sursauter, une voix grave à son oreille.

-Le devoir t'appelle ?

-Oui...

Il se retourna, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Je suis désolé...le repas et la soirée tranquille sont fichus.

-On s'en fout du repas. Et des soirées je t'en ferais des meilleures ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je t'attends et si tu as le moindre problème n'oublie pas le code.

-Oui je m'en souviens. Bon faut que j'aille me changer...

Yunho arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il l'attendait dans la voiture. Les deux jeunes s'embrassèrent puis le brun se retrouva seul,une légère angoisse dans le ventre. Pourvu que tout aille bien, après tout ce n'était que des infos, rien de méchant mais son intuition lui hurlait que quelque chose allait mal tourner.

* * *

_20h30 commissariat, bureau de Changmin._

L'expression « bosser comme un fou » lui aurait fort bien collé à la peau. L'heure était tardive et pourtant le jeune homme travaillait toujours, les yeux rivaient sur les deux écrans lumineux. Cela faisait une demi-heure que ses deux collègues étaient partis pour voir cet indic' et malgré tout il s'inquiétait, ayant l'impression de n'être pas loin d'une vérité importante sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. Sa mission de trouver le traitre au sein de la maison de police était bientôt résolue mais un élément manquait. Il se morigéna seul, ne se laissant aucun répit alors que ses doigts pianotaient sur les différents claviers quand soudain il poussa une exclamation de pure stupeur. C'était ça ! Il l'avait trouvé cet espèce de salaud. Il lut rapidement les quelques bribes qu'il y avait sur lui pour soudain se sentir pâlir.

-Merde, merde, merde.

Il se précipita sur son téléphone, composa le numéro de Yunho, aucune réponse. Celui de Junsu, pareil. Finalement il tenta avec Yoochun et reçut une avalanche de questions. Il était arrivé quelque chose, Su' avait appliqué leur code secret et l'avait alerté que ça chauffait. Ils se quittèrent en se donnant rendez-vous dans quelques minutes à l'appartement des aînés. Jaejoong n'était sûrement au courant de rien.

* * *

_30 minutes plus tôt._

Le trajet s'était fait en silence, chacun pensant à son amant respectif.

-Désolé d'avoir gâché ta soirée Su'.

-Ah mais non ! T'inquiète c'est pas grave et puis j'imagine que c'est pareil pour toi et Jae'.

-Et oui...une soirée pépère qui tombe à l'eau.

-J'espère vraiment pour lui que ça vaut le coup, sinon je sens que je vais m'occuper de ce fauteur de troubles.

-Oui. Tu as pris ton arme ?

-Oui, au cas où.

-Moi aussi. Bon on est arrivé.

Ils se garèrent et sortirent de la voiture, une ruelle sombre les attendait et pas très rassuré ils s'y engagèrent. Instinctivement Junsu avait mis la main dans sa poche, mu par un sixième sens, le doigt près à enclencher l'alerte rouge. S'il envoyait ce numéro par message à Yoochun, celui-ci comprendrait direct qu'il y avait eu un pépin. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Au lieu d'être seul, l'homme était accompagné par une dizaine de gars, l'air peu engageant, les mines patibulaires. Son dos se raidit, le message partit aussitôt alors que son autre main dérivait vers son arme.

-Je vous conseille de laisser vos jouets dans vos poches ou ça pourrait se compliquer pour vous.

Une voix teintée d'un amusement certain. La silhouette d'un homme plutôt chétif sortit du lot, contrastant avec les gros gabarits qui l'entouraient. Le petit chef apparemment.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Questionna calmement Yunho, les yeux fixés sur lui.

-Ce qu'on veut ? Oh ! Trois fois rien. Disons qu'on va vous emmener faire une balade, donc il va falloir être gentil. C'est clair.

-Et si on refuse la proposition ?

-Mh...ce serait plus délicat, même si on a l'ordre de vous ramenez vivants, rien n'est précisé sur les niveaux de blessures qu'on peut vous occasionner. Vous me suivez ?

Il leur sourit méchamment, oui l'issue de la nuit risquait de ne pas être de tout repos. Junsu sentait une sueur froide lui descendre le long du dos. Ils étaient tout bonnement tombés dans un traquenard.

-Donnez nous vos armes doucement. Ordonna le sombre personnage dont le visage n'était pas visible.

Au vu des flingues pointés sur eux, le choix était mince et avec réticence de se sentir dépouiller de leur dernière protection, les deux hommes durent se résoudre à s'exécuter. Elles furent jetées puis ramassées, le cercle se referma peu à peu. Un gars se rapprocha plus rapidement et Yunho réagit tout aussi vite, son pied partit, le pistolet de l'homme vola et tomba entre les mains de l'inspecteur. A partir de là, tout s'accéléra, ils foncèrent sur eux, armes en main et une bataille s'engagea. Le nombre ne les aidait pas, ils se gênaient. Mais même avec cela, la victoire était loin. Junsu ne faisait que donner des coups de pieds et de poings à droite à gauche, tel un feufolet il esquivait les attaques à une allure soutenue. Son aîné avait une technique plus brutale, la rage guidait ses mouvements et ses coups portaient des promesses de douleurs imminentes. Le combat était inégal et le jeune fut mis à terre, puis relevé. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, les mains, qui le tenaient, ressemblaient à des étaux. Une sensation glacée, un canon appuyait sur sa tempe...

-Lâche cette arme et ne bouge plus si tu veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à ton jeune ami.

Yunho se retourna, le pistolet droit sur cet être répugnant, son bras ne tremblait pas, son regard était dur.

-Hyung ! Tire !

Il tentait de se débattre mais une main se plaqua contre sa bouche, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

-Oui tire et mes hommes se feront une joie de tuer cet impertinent. Tu es seul désormais, lâche ça avant que ma bonne humeur ne disparaisse.

Les yeux de l'aîné dérivèrent jusqu'à son ami, sa décision fut prise et l'arme tomba au sol.

-Mh gentil garçon.

Un choc violent sur la tête et tout devint noir, vide, son corps s'écroula au sol. Il s'évanouit. Junsu essaya une nouvelle fois de se libérer, un bâillon arriva sur ses yeux, un autre dans sa bouche, ses mains furent attachées alors qu'il se sentait soulever sans effort. Le calme revint, le groupe avait disparu dans les ruelles et plus aucunes traces n'étaient visibles. La nuit, seule, était témoin de ce qu'il venait de se produire.

* * *

_Chez Yunho et Jaejoong,20h40_

La sonnette l'avait fait sursauté, ne s'y attendant pas du tout, mais instinctivement il avait couru et ouvert à la volée pressentant quelque chose et quand il vit ses deux cadets, il sut que cela avait mal tourné.

-Junsu m'a envoyé le signal.

-Le signal ? S'étonna Changmin.

-Oui, un code secret. Si je reçois dans un message juste le chiffre 3 écrit c'est qu'il a eu un problème et je l'ai reçut environ un quart d'heure après qu'il soit parti...

-Il y a vraiment eu un problème ? J'ai pas pensé à mettre de systèmes de ce genre avec Yunho...je suis trop bête, il faut les retrouver et vite mais par où commencer ? Continua Jaejoong, la mine sombre.

-Je pense savoir où ils sont. J'ai fait des découvertes en bossant tout à l'heure.

-Raconte Minnie.

-Vous vous rappelez que j'étais chargé de trouver la faille dans le système ? Et bien c'est fait.

-Quel est le rapport ? Le coupa Yoochun.

-J'y viens. Le traitre qui a envoyé Junsu pour cette mission savait ce qu'il faisait, il a un grade juste au dessus du commissaire qui lui n'a pu rien faire, ni rien savoir. Cet homme j'ai découvert qu'il avait fait de la prison dans sa jeunesse puis miraculeusement il entre à la police l'air de vouloir se racheter. On peut y croire sauf que j'ai trouvé qui était son ancien compagnon de cellule et d'après les renseignements que vous m'aviez rapporté la dernière fois, ce gars n'est autre que l'un des nouveaux dirigeants de votre guilde.

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux voleurs.

-Je pense qu'ils travaillent ensembles d'où l'importance de ce poste pour eux et que le boulot de Junsu et Yunho les embêtent plus qu'autre chose donc ils se sont attaqués à la source de leurs problèmes. Le mec envoie Su' pour cette mission tout en connaissant les goûts du trafiquant ainsi que ces méthodes...particulières sauf que rien ne se passe comme prévu grâce à Junho. Donc ils sont dans l'impasse car l'enquête avance très bien et le type commence à paniquer il demande de l'aide aux voleurs et voilà comment on en arrive là. Ils se sont fait enlever et je suppose qu'ils les retiennent dans les sortes de cachots qu'on a découvert dans les sous-sols de votre bâtiment.

-Minnie tu es vraiment...Souffla le blond.

-...doué. Termina son élève.

-Merci mais maintenant il faut agir et rapidement.

-Oui, on va les libérer tout de suite, je pense qu'avec Yoochun on va y aller en premiers et on s'infiltre tout en douceur. Toi, tu vas t'occuper de la police, prends du renfort, la descente va se faire plus rapidement que prévu. Préviens ton commissaire s'il a des contacts se sera toujours utiles.

-Je vais appeler Junho. Décida le jeune brun. Junsu m'a filé son numéro de force et je sens que finalement c'était une bonne prémonition, un tueur à gages n'est pas à négliger surtout quand l'une des victimes est son petit frère.

Il s'isola et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-Il sera là-bas dans quelques minutes, on va vite se changer et on part, vu le ton de sa voix j'imagine que si on est pas là avant lui il entre seul et fais un carnage.

-On devrait le laisser faire alors...Dit Jaejoong.

-Non la sécurité de nos amis d'abord, ces cons seraient capables du pire si quelqu'un avait l'audace de venir les emmerder chez eux. Ce que je compte faire dans un futur très proche.

Ils se sourirent et Changmin partit, les laissant se préparer, ils se tenaient au courant le plus souvent possible.

* * *

Sa tête lui faisait mal, une douleur constante et lancinante. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux qui mirent du temps à s'habituer à la pénombre ambiante, il était dans une sorte de cellule, faite de pierres brutes. Mis à part son crâne, son corps était indemne. Ces lieux...Mh...Les fameux cachots sans aucun doute, un bruit sourd sur sa droite lui fit tourner la tête vers une forme allongée à quelques mètres de lui. Junsu ! Il tenta de bouger mais contre toute attente ses mouvements étaient entravés par des chaines solides reliées au mur. On se serait cru dans des temps plus reculés.

-Su' ? Junsu ! Appela-t-il.

-Yun...ho ?

Sa voix était faible et son teint bien trop pale, il le percevait même avec cette obscurité. Merde, mais depuis combien de temps il roupillait lui ?

-Que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? La pointe d'inquiétude perçait beaucoup trop dans sa voix.

-Je...ils m'ont interrogé...ils voulaient savoir si c'était moi qui avait tué le trafiquant...mes réponses ne les ont pas...satisfaits.

Un petit gémissement de douleur passa alors qu'il essayait de se redresser légèrement. Yunho aperçut le sang à ce moment-là, il coulait doucement le long du bras de son cadet, une petite flaque était déjà visible à ses côtés, son tricot en était recouvert.

-Junsu...c'est pas vrai...

-J'ai rien dit sur Junho...alors ils ont pensé qu'avec...Il serra les dents, réussi à s'appuyer contre le mur après plusieurs grognements de douleurs, il n'était pas attaché, ça n'en valait pas la peine vu son état.

-Avec quoi ?

-Qu'avec un bon couteau j'allais dire la vérité, les pauvres ont été bien déçu.

Il rigola comme amusé mais l'aîné commençait réellement à s'inquiéter. Depuis combien de temps perdait-il du sang ? Le garrot qu'il avait réussi à se faire avec un seul bras valide n'avait pas l'air très efficace. Il commençait à ne plus percevoir la réalité. Et lui qui ne pouvait pas bouger ! Pour la première fois, la peur de ne pas s'en sortir s'insinua dans ses veines, il était en plus de cela responsable de Junsu et il l'avait entraîné avec lui vers la mort. Le visage de Jaejoong lui apparut, seul refuge de son esprit et son cœur se serra. Le reverrait-il un jour ?

* * *

Junho venait d'arriver, tout de noir vêtu, il s'avança et leur adressa un signe de tête, connaissant leur visage apparemment. C'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient et cela devait être en pareilles circonstances...il était grand, musclé et Yoochun fut presque soulagé de l'avoir à leurs côtés.

-Je suis prêt.

-Nous aussi.

Jae' et lui-même avait revêtu leur tenue généralement utilisée dans le boulot, là c'était une mission de sauvetage d'une extrême importance.

-Vous avez quoi comme armes ?

-Un pistolet chacun plus quelques petits outils, fort utile en toute occasion.

Il hocha de la tête.

-Et toi ?

Il souleva son haut et les deux voleurs furent stupéfaits. C'était une arme massive à lui tout seul, des couteaux, des flingues disséminés sur des attaches à même le corps voire dans les nombreuses poches de son uniforme de tueur à gages et dans son dos une sorte de mini mitraillette qui devait sûrement faire son lot de morts à chaque utilisation. Si les renforts ne se dépêchaient pas, il n'y aura plus personne à embarquer une fois le jeune homme entré et sorti du bâtiment.

-Cool. Souffla Yoochun. Bon on est paré. Nous deux on s'occupe de t'emmener aux sous-sols, là où ils sont sûrement, tant qu'il n'y a pas de pépins et qu'on est discret interdiction d'utiliser ton artillerie ok ?

-Ouais. Sinon je me ferais une joie de vous couvrir.

-J'imagine. Allez c'est parti.

Leurs ombres disparurent dans la nuit, englouties.


	11. Chapter 10

**Olé l'heure du sauvetage a sonné :) dixième chapitre et pas des moindres rah je suis trop contente xD pour une fois que je fais une fic plus ou moins coordonnée lol un miracle ;)**

**Merci de continuer à me lire ! Et une grosse pensée pour tout ceux et celles qui ont passé des examens, que se soit bac, bac français, partiels ;)**

**Chu !**

* * *

Yunho désespérait de revoir un jour la lumière du soleil, depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Le cachot était toujours aussi sombre, lui comprimant la poitrine, il n'aimait pas ça. Leurs amis ne devaient pas être au courant et les attendaient chacun respectivement dans leur appartement...Un soupir de désespoir voulut franchir ses lèvres mais il le retint de justesse. Non ! Il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu aussi facilement, ils en avaient connu d'autres. Un bruit à sa droite, Junsu...son état n'avait certes pas empiré, le sang ne coulait presque plus mais il lui fallait des soins d'urgence. En parlant du loup, le jeune homme s'approchait avec difficulté une grimace de douleur plaqué sur ses traits, il s'était relevé, ses jambes n'avaient pas le moins du monde l'air stables. Son ami pria pour ne pas le voir chuter.

-Su'. Reste tranquille, je t'en prie...Dit-il inquiet.

-On va s'en aller. Réussit-il à articuler en se tenant au mur, la bouche sèche.

-Hein ? Mais je suis attaché et toi tu n'es pas...

-Mais si...

Contre toute attente il le vit s'abaisser légèrement au-dessus de lui, ses mains se posèrent sur les chaines où il trafiqua quelques secondes alors qu'un cliquetis se faisait entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que ?

-C'est...une épingle à cheveux,une vieille astuce qui fonctionne même sur ça. Yoochun m'a appris à ouvrir les serrures avec ça un jour de pluie. Il arrêtait pas de me répéter que j'étais pas doué mais là je sens qu'il serait fier de moi et puis qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas hyung ?

Il parlait doucement, sa voix avait l'air d'avoir des soucis à sortir mais son regard ne trahissait pas de fin imminente ainsi que l'ébauche de sourire et cela rassura Yunho qui reprit courage. Ses menottes tombèrent de part et d'autre de son corps et il se massa les poignets avec soulagement. A son tour il fut sur pied et coinça le jeune homme contre lui après avoir réajusté un garrot digne de ce nom sous un grognement de douleur. Ça devait tenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de danger. Il l'aida à marcher vers la porte de la geôle, son regard était fixe, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attarder sur le haut maculé de sang et laisser sa crainte prendre le dessus. Il fallait à tout prix sortir d'ici et le plus tôt serait le mieux, surtout que cela s'annonçait difficile, ils ne savaient pas par où aller, n'avait ni arme ni rien d'autre qui puisse les aider, leur connaissance du bâtiment était trop maigre. Junsu mit plus de temps à répéter cette nouvelle technique d'évasion acquise, ses idées s'embrouillaient mais au final cela marcha quand même. Un soupir passa ses lèvres et ils s'engagèrent dehors. Personne n'attendait de l'autre côté. Bien sur, qui aurait pensé que dans leur état ils pouvaient potentiellement être des menaces. Toujours collés l'un à l'autre, ils décidèrent de prendre le chemin de droite, en espérant que la chance soit de leur côté, la lutte pour leur survie commençait maintenant.

* * *

C'était un vrai labyrinthe...cette constatation tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Junho, ses mains serrées sur son arme et ses pas se calquant sur l'allure des deux voleurs qui lui servaient de guide. S'il y était allé seul, il se serait vite perdu...déprimant. Pour le moment ils n'avaient rencontré que deux hommes qui avaient été vite mis KO, si ça avait été de son avis il leur aurait mis une balle dans la tête juste pour se calmer. Il avait tellement changé depuis son arrivée dans cette confrérie si atypique et dangereuse, il avait peur que Junsu ne découvre ce qu'il était devenu, un monstre, tuer des gens ne le gênait plus, un métier qu'il avait appris, si ce n'est à aimer, au moins à ne pas cracher dessus car au final il ne savait faire que ça. Devenir invisible, traquer sa proie et l'abattre pour ensuite effacer les traces. Ces compétences si particulières ne serviraient pas dans un boulot dit normal, il s'était fait une raison sur sa vie et son avenir mais ses retrouvailles avec son petit frère lui avaient fait du bien et remis certaines choses en question. Peut-être qu'il existait d'autres voies que celle dans laquelle il s'était engagé sans son accord. Un espoir d'avoir une meilleure situation dont il n'aurait pas honte pour sa famille présente et, il l'espérait, future, naquit dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas changer et décider pour une fois ? Aucun contrat n'avait été passé avec sa guilde, même si elle serait un obstacle et un ennemi redoutable, il fallait réfléchir. Mais c'était décidé, il allait prendre ses choix en main et avec l'aide de Junsu il se reconstruirait une nouvelle vie. Il ne voulait plus perdre de temps, trop de choses étaient à rattraper ou perdues à jamais, ces moments privilégiés qu'ils avaient connu plus jeunes...La première étape était de sauver son petit frère et son ami, puis cette nuit serait la dernière où il userait de ses armes en tant que tueur à gages. Une promesse solennelle passée entre sa raison et son cœur, il sourit et continua d'avancer telle une ombre, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans les dédales du bâtiment.

Ils étaient vite arrivés à destination, bien trop vite et le blond sentit un désagréable frisson lui descendre le long de l'échine. L'obscurité ambiante était un élément qu'il connaissait bien mais ici elle était froide, impalpable, agressive, elle avançait pour envahir totalement l'espace jusqu'à les engloutir en son cœur. Il inspira se remémorant les infos qu'il pouvait donner à ses deux compagnons de galère.

-Bon si je me souviens bien il y a environ quarante cachots, normalement ils sont tous ouverts,sauf bien sur ceux qui servent. On va les fouiller un par un avec rapidité et discrétion, si l'alarme est donnée nous sommes dans un cul de sac.

-Un beau piège quoi...Souffla son disciple.

-Quarante ? S'étonna Junho.

-Oui ceci n'était autre qu'une prison dans le temps, l'une des plus importante si je me souviens bien. Avant que le haut ne se fasse démolir et reconstruire pour plus de modernité elle s'élevait dans le ciel, symbole de mort et de douleur. Sa réputation fait froid dans le dos, le nombre de personnes qui sont mortes ici est incalculable...les sous-sols y ont réchappé et nous sommes arrivés quelques années après, la guilde a pris ses quartiers trouvant l'endroit stratégique est bien équipé. Expliqua-t-il.

Et bien...une histoire sympathique et charmante, le jeune voleur l'avait déjà entendu mais de se l'imaginer à une certaine époque était toujours quelque chose d'impressionnant, il n'aurait vraiment pas aimé faire son métier à ce moment-là...un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine. Ils se mirent en mouvement, chacun s'attelant à la tâche avec ardeur et inquiétude faisant attention de suivre les recommandations dites plus tôt, celle-ci croissèrent quand Yoochun, sans le savoir entra dans la cellule de leurs amis, la flaque de sang au sol n'était pas sèche et s'étalait pour tomber dans les interstices des pierres irrégulières. Un tableau macabre si l'on comptait également les grosses chaines accrochées au mur ainsi que des stries comme si quelqu'un avait compté les jours, une fois enfermé. Elles recouvraient un pan entier.

-Oh merde...Il s'accroupit pour inspecter sa découverte alors que les deux hommes l'avaient rejoint.

-Tout est vide, s'il y avait des personnes elles n'y sont plus et...mais ?

Jaejoong n'avait pas, en prime abord, vu la scène mais l'odeur âcre assaillie son nez avec force. Il pâlit.

-Mon dieu...celui qui a perdu une telle quantité de sang ne doit pas être en bonne forme à l'heure qu'il est.

-Lequel des deux...Murmura le jeune brun, son rythme cardiaque avait accéléré, la peur s'insinuant sournoisement dans ses veines, lui glaçant le sang. Je suis sur que c'est l'un de nos amis.

-Ce qui est bizarre c'est que justement ils n'y soient pas, quelqu'un les aurait embarqué et amené plus haut ou...

-...ou les connaissant ils se sont échappés malgré leur état et errent dans les couloirs comme Dédale dans son labyrinthe...

-J'espère qu'ils vont pas rencontrer le Minotaure...

-Merde, autant on arrive deux minutes trop tard...bon on reste pas là. Décida l'aîné. Tout le monde dehors, faut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici et je pense que c'est là où tu vas entrer en scène Junho.

-Ok, j'ai compris. Le premier gars qui passe à ma portée va nous faire des confidences.

Ils partirent au pas de course, l'heure tournait trop vite à leur goût et un blessé devait absolument être soigné.

* * *

Ils ne savaient pas du tout où ils se trouvaient, ni où ils allaient, en totale perdition à travers les nombreux couloirs, celui qui avait construit ce bâtiment devait soit être un grand farceur soit un grand malade. Sans carte ou plan ils n'avaient aucune chance, un grand hall à chaque étage qui desservait une dizaine de portes qui elles mêmes menaient sur d'autres pièces. Leur allure était lente et difficile tout les sens aux aguets, son corps le faisait souffrir partout et Junsu l'inquiétait de plus en plus, ressemblant trop à un poids mort qu'à celui qu'il connaissait. Courage ! Il ne cessait de se répéter ce mot y puisant de la force. A gauche, tout droit, encore à gauche, finalement à droite...mais elle était dans quelle direction cette sortie ? Il sentait le peu de calme qu'il possédait partir en fumée. Une porte était entrebâillée sur le côté, un filet de voix masculines en sortait, Yunho décida de s'arrêter deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle et écouter les paroles dites rageusement.

-Quoi ? Comment ça il y a des intrus ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Depuis quand c'est nous qui nous faisons envahir ?

-Oui chef, grâce à la nouvelle caméra on les a vu entrer, ils sont trois et on en connait déjà deux.

-Ok et c'est qui alors ? Tenta de dire plus calmement le cerveau du duo.

-Un ancien de la guilde, apparemment, Jaejoong et son disciple Yoochun, cela fait un moment qu'on les a dans nos fichiers en haut de la liste comme ceux à abattre mais on a pas encore réussi à leur mettre la main dessus.

-Et là ils viennent directement se jeter dans la gueule du loup...Intéressant, j'imagine que c'est pour les deux qu'on a enfermé aux cahots. Ils doivent aider la police, c'est une tentative pour les libérer. On va pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups en se débarrassant des flics et d'eux. Et le troisième ?

-C'est un inconnu dans nos fichiers mais il ressemble beaucoup à l'un de nos prisonniers, son frère peut-être. Personne ne sait s'il peut être dangereux ou pas, on a lancé des patrouilles, ils vont fouiller le bâtiment de fond en comble, ils vont finir par les choper.

-J'espère bien pour toi, nos opérations ont été pas mal retardées ce qui me dérange particulièrement, il faut que ça cesse maintenant.

Le calme se fit puis des pas vinrent vers eux. Le jeune inspecteur réagit, prit sur lui et plaqua son ami entre le mur et l'espèce de statue décorative représentant un ange en pleine chute du Paradis, qui se trouvait dans un renfoncement. N'ayant pas user de douceur, Junsu émit une légère plainte qui fut masquée avec une main impérieuse sur sa bouche, lui intimant silencieusement de se taire. Les deux hommes passèrent sans les voir, l'un n'était autre que le petit avorton qui les avait piégé. Yunho les suivait d'un regard haineux, désormais aussi inquiet pour eux que pour leurs amis. Malgré tout et peut-être par un pur égoïsme, une certaine joie de les savoir venu pour les aider lui redonna le sourire un bref instant, un espoir naissait et la fin ne serait peut-être pas aussi funeste que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

* * *

Les deux voleurs n'osaient pas regarder, plaignant presque le pauvre type que Junho interrogeait depuis deux minutes, ils s'étaient légèrement écartés mais malgré tout le bruit ignoble d'un os qui craque, ainsi que du cri étouffé leur fit froid dans le dos, la finition fut sa mort dans les règles de l'art, le professionnel ne laissait rien passer et après avoir eu tous les renseignements désirés il s'en était débarrassé. Effrayant d'efficacité et de stoïcisme. Il revint vers eux, pas le moins du monde gêné ou embarrassé. Il n'y avait pas la place pour ce genre de sentiments en pareil moment.

-Plutôt causant ce gars...c'est étonnant, je pensais qu'il garderait ses secrets pour lui.

-En même temps avec un flingue pointé sur sa tempe et ta tête de tueur j'aurais fait pareil. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Yoochun mu dans une sorte de respect mêlé de crainte envers le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, imposant, une aura écrasante se diffusait de son être. Il était prêt à tout pour son frère.

Junho se permit un discret sourire, on ne changeait pas des réflexes si profondément ancrés en si peu de temps et juste avec de la bonne volonté.

-Il a eu ce qu'il méritait surtout avec ce qu'il m'a dit. Junsu et votre ami...

-Yunho. Il s'appelle Yunho. Dit le blond comme une réprimande.

-Oui, pardon. Junsu et Yunho ont bien été enfermé dans le cachot qu'on a visité mais apparemment comme on l'avait prédit ils ont réussi à s'enfuir et l'alerte a été donné depuis quelques minutes déjà pour les retrouver. Il m'a aussi dit qu'on savait pour nous. Les renforts vont pas tarder, mine de rien il était bien informé celui-là, ça n'arrive pas toujours de tomber direct sur la bonne personne en pareille situation.

-Cool...et le sang alors ? S'inquiéta le jeune voleur.

-C'est Junsu...d'après ce qu'il ma dit ces enfoirés l'ont interrogé donc torturé pour avoir un compte rendu de la mort du gars qui magouillait dans la drogue. Vu que d'après ce que j'ai compris la vidéo que tu as prise était la seule preuve pour savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, ils sont dans le flou artistique et cherche des réponses pour pouvoir continuer leurs opérations en toute tranquillité et paraît les éventuels débordements. Junho restait maître de ses émotions mais son visage figé et ses yeux noirs laissaient bien supposer de ce qu'il comptait faire pour punir ces hommes. Un massacre...

-Roh putain...Lâcha finalement Yoochun, une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans son esprit : Tout mais pas ça, pas Su'...

Un cri les sortit du marasme dans lequel ils s'enfonçaient.

-C'était...Commença le blond.

-...la voix de Junsu ! Cria son disciple.

Ni une, ni deux, ils partirent comme un seul homme et à toute vitesse dans la direction qui venait de leur être indiquée, ils avaient sorti leurs armes respectives, plus rien ne comptait désormais que de revoir leurs amis vivants, qu'importe les personnes qui se dresseraient sur leur route, ils ne feraient pas de quartier.

* * *

Yunho avait attendu quelques minutes que le calme se fasse autour d'eux il entendait son cœur battre frénétiquement contre ses côtes et ne doutait pas un seul instant que son jeune collègue était dans le même état vu ses légers tremblements. Ils sortirent de leur cachette prudemment, le jeune s'agrippait à lui pour ne pas tomber alors qu'ils reprenaient leur fuite.

-Su' ? Est-ce que ça va ? Désolé j'ai pas été très doux...

-Mh...t'inquiète pas...Souffla-t-il. Je compte pas mourir là.

-Ouais tu me rassures accroche toi on va s'en sortir...sinon je connais un brun qui risque de t'en vouloir.

L'image de son petit ami fit gonfler une boule d'espoir dans sa poitrine, il était ici et le cherchait. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour continuer à avancer, il se redressa quelque peu comme si une nouvelle énergie l'avait envahit soulageant son ami. Chemin faisant son regard était malgré lui happait par les décorations des lieux. Étrange. Des tableaux anciens, des tapisseries brodées d'or, des statues plus ou moins impressionnantes s'étalaient partout et dans chaque recoin des nombreux lieux par lesquels ils passaient. Était-ce le fameux butin commun de la guilde dont son amant lui avait parlé une fois ? Cela tenait la route, chacun avait amené sa petite touche personnel pour embellir ce bâtiment qu'ils considéraient tous comme une maison, leur refuge du monde extérieur. Yoochun avait changé de maison. A cause de lui ? Non ! Il l'avait décidé seul...mais il lui en voulait peut-être...le jeune homme n'y avait jamais réfléchit avant alors pourquoi maintenant ? La perte de sang embuait peu à peu son esprit et le perturbait voilà tout. Une secousse le sortit quelque peu de sa torpeur, ils s'étaient arrêtés.

-On ne bouge plus.

Une voix doucereuse qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, ils se retournèrent et furent face à face avec une montagne de muscles tenant une arme pointée sur eux, stature impressionnante, Junsu se mit à trembler, il le reconnaissait c'était un des hommes qui l'avaient interrogé plus tôt.

-Quelle chance de tomber sur vous ici, on vous cherche partout. Pourquoi voulez-vous nous fausser compagnie ? Le service n'était pas à votre goût ? Il rigola seul à sa blague tout en s'approchant. Je vois que malgré ta blessure t'est plutôt résistant toi. J'aurais pas cru.

Un regard apeuré fit jour, il aurait voulu s'enfuit en courant et le plus loin possible. Quelques secondes passèrent où il sentit le corps du brun se tendre contre le sien, il était prêt à se battre.

-Hyung...Souffla-t-il. Fais attention je t'en prie...

-Séparez-vous ! Ordonna l'autre.

Ils n'eurent d'autres choix que de s'y plier le pistolet toujours pointé sur eux, le jeune prit appuie contre le mur avec difficulté ses yeux ne quittaient pas son ami, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment pour la suite des évènements. Finalement à bouts de forces il glissa parterre se tenant le bras, un bruit dans une pièce adjacente donna à son aîné la faille dans la garde de son ennemi qui se laissa distraire une seconde de trop, il donna un violent coup de pied sur l'arme qui vola et se pencha dans le même mouvement pour éviter le poing rageur. Cela aurait pu marcher mais son adversaire était particulièrement rapide malgré sa corpulence et l'état de Yunho le diminuait physiquement. Un coup de genou le plia en deux sous un cri du jeune. L'homme ne s'arrêta pas là et profitant de sa position il le frappa à la tempe. Junsu vit avec horreur le corps du jrune inspecteur s'affaissait au sol dans un bruit sourd, il ne bougeait plus et du sang s'égouttait d'une plaie près de son oreille gauche.

-Yunho ! Mon dieu...

Mobilisant ses dernières ressources, le jeune policier se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à lui, le secouant doucement puis plus fortement.

-Pas la peine, il a perdu connaissance.

Il sursauta à l'entente de cette voix contre sa propre oreille et tenta de s'écarter de cet homme qui lui faisait si peur.

-Je le laisse là, par contre toi je t'embarque. J'ai un compte à régler avec ton frère.

Junsu resta abasourdi. D'où pouvait-il connaître Junho ? Soudain il réalisa qu'il était de plus en plus près, son premier réflexe fut de reculer mais le mur lui bloqua toute retraite qui dans tous les cas aurait été inutile vu son état.

-Ne vous approchez pas ! Sa voix partit dans les aigües, sa peur transparaissait beaucoup trop à son goût alors qu'il sentait les larmes montaient, il n'en pouvait plus, ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et se retrouver dans les bras de Yoochun. Oublier cette soirée, cette enquête, tout...

-Tu crois aller où comme ça ? C'est moi qui décide. Cria-t-il tout en le surplombant. Il l'attrapa par son bras blessé et le releva, ce coup-ci les larmes trouvèrent la sortie sous un hurlement de pure douleur. Il voulut se débattre, son autre poing tapait le torse musculeux, sous une forte pression sur sa blessure la douleur explosa dans son corps entier l'étourdissant un court instant, ses larmes lui brouillant la vue. Son agresseur en profita pour se pencher et le balancer sur son épaule, il le souleva sans mal et sans écouter les suppliques et les sanglots il partit le long du couloir, une idée en tête. Direction les toits.

* * *

Ils courraient à perdre haleine, Yoochun ne se reconnaissait plus, il venait à l'instant d'enfoncer le petit poignard qu'il avait en main dans le bras d'un type qui voulait lui barrer la route. D'ordinaire il répugnait ce genre de gestes mais à ce moment précis rien d'autre ne comptait que les nombreux cris qu'ils avaient entendu depuis maintenant deux minutes. Il accéléra encore. Il transpirait, sa tunique lui collait à la peau, moulant son corps comme une seconde peau, quelques mèches collées sur son front, il n'en avait cure tout cela n'était que broutille alors qu'ils ne cessaient de tourner à gauche puis à droite. Junho avait vidé deux pistolets mais ne savait même pas s'il avait tué les personnes qui avaient reçu les balles ou juste blessées pour finalement s'en foutre royalement. Ses cris lui rappelaient trop ceux de ce jour-là, cette même angoisse, cette même impuissance...Il ne le laisserait pas tomber ce coup-ci. Jaejoong, en tête, fut le premier à le voir :

-Yunho !

Il se précipita à son chevet et prit son pouls. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa.

-Il est vivant. Je reste avec lui, ça n'a pas l'air trop grave, allez chercher Junsu.

Les deux cadets lui obéirent et reprirent leur course effrénée, ils disparurent rapidement au bout du couloir. Un silence vint apaisé le blond qui avait posé la tête de son amant sur ses genoux, un mouchoir en main il tamponnait la blessure d'où le sang avait cessé de couler, c'était superficiel. Heureusement, il avait eu si peur en le voyant allongé au sol. Les pires pensées avaient afflué à son esprit si horribles et douloureuses...Il lui caressait la joue, doucement, ne quittant pas son visage des yeux.

-Jae...joongie...

Son cœur s'emballa.

-Oui Yunhie je suis là maintenant et je reste là avec toi.

Un battement de cils et une main vint prendre la sienne pour la serrer fort, un regard profond rencontra le sien et le blond ne résista pas. Il se pencha jusqu'à pouvoir atteindre les lèvres tant désirées. Un chaste baiser.

Ils avaient eu si peur chacun de leur côté, ne plus se revoir aurait été la pire des choses qui puissent leur arrivée. Ils se sourirent, enfin ensemble.

-Junsu ?

-Ils sont partis le chercher, ne t'inquiète pas ils le retrouveront et le ramèneront. Fais leur confiance pour ça.

-J'ai mal partout. Souffla le jeune inspecteur. J'ai l'impression que ce corps m'appartient pas.

-Une ambulance va arriver, les renforts aussi, Minnie y a veillé. Tu peux te lever ?

-Je crois...

Avec toute la douceur du monde l'aîné aida son amant à se remettre sur ses pieds, sa blessure à la tête l'élançait mais il se sentait capable de se déplacer.

-Maintenant on sort de là. Décida Jaejoong.

-Oui j'approuve.

Ils se regardèrent, collé l'un à l'autre, Yunho approcha son visage et l'embrassa comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, la réponse positive qu'il reçut lui fit du bien. Ils repartirent le long des couloirs, direction l'extérieur et la lumière du jour.


	12. Chapter 11

**Avant dernier chapitre :) mouahaha une fic que j'ai vraiment aimé écrire sans aucun doute, j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire ! Merci pour les commentaires et le fait de l'avoir suivi ;)**

**Chu !**

* * *

Ils courraient, courraient à perdre haleine le long des couloirs vides désormais. Les néons brillaient fort, leur agressant les yeux. Les décorations, plus on montait vers le toit, représentaient des figures du Paradis, des anges drapés dans leur blanche pureté, leurs ailes ouvertes aux rayons du soleil salvateur. Yoochun se souvint soudain d'une parole que son aîné lui avait dite un jour, alors qu'il errait parmi les œuvres. Elles étaient rangées dans un certain ordre, si l'on partait des étages du haut on se trouvait dans la lumière et plus l'on se dirigeait vers les cachots plus l'obscurité prenait sa place sur les murs. Une certaine philosophie de vie se peignait dans la manière de les ajuster de-ci de-là selon les avis de chacun et au fil de leurs butins volés. Une véritable fortune que les flics allaient découvrir incessamment sous peu. Car dorénavant l'urgence était ailleurs, une première sirène, hurlante au loin brisant le silence de cette nuit calme d'apparence, avait retenti peu après qu'ils aient trouvé Yunho, puis une autre et ainsi de suite depuis maintenant deux minutes. Changmin avait réussi ! Bientôt le bâtiment entier serait cerné et envahit par des vagues d'agents de police énervés, épris de vengeance envers leurs anciens collègues morts dans des embuscades. Il allait falloir de la chance pour que cela ne tourne pas au drame, les deux camps étaient armés, pleins de morgue et dans une situation d'alerte.

-Yoochun ! Il se dirige vers les toits.

-Oui, je pense aussi. Suis moi !

La piste auditive ne laissait pas de place au doute, la seule issue était bien de sortir à l'air libre. Quelqu'un n'en redescendrait pas vivant...

* * *

Changmin était devant le bâtiment, un talkie-walkie à la main il donnait des ordres précis, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur surtout si ses amis étaient là dedans. Le déploiement avait été fait, ils n'attendaient plus que le signal pour se jeter tête la première dans la bataille qui s'annonçait similaire à une épopée épique du siècle dernier. Un mouvement venant d'une rue adjacente le fit tilter, plusieurs armes se braquèrent sur les deux silhouettes qui avançaient péniblement.

-Baissez vos armes. C'est l'un des otages. Cria le jeune homme en se précipitant vers eux. Hyung, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui Minnie j'en ai vu d'autres.

-Arrête de jouer les durs, il faut te soigner tout de suite. Le réprima Jaejoong, toujours sur les nerfs.

-Oui hyung, il y a une ambulance là, vas te faire ausculter. Et Junsu, Yoochun ?

Un mouvement de tête lui appris qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus pour l'instant.

-Un type nous a attaqué, il m'a assommé et à mon réveil Su' n'était plus là. Son frère et Yoochun sont partis le chercher, je leur fais confiance. Souffla le jeune inspecteur en se massant les tempes, son mal de crâne persistait.

-D'accord, j'attends encore quelques minutes puis je donne le signal, malgré que se soit Junsu je ne peux pas laisser échapper cette bande d'immondices.

Ses amis acquiescèrent, le devoir avant tout car l'affaire était trop importante et imposante dorénavant mais toutes leurs prières allaient au reste du petit groupe perdu quelque part dans l'antre du monstre qui leur faisait face.

* * *

Les marches n'en finissaient pas, Yoochun sentait ses jambes peser de plus en plus lourds, son souffle était saccadé et son inquiétude grandissait pas à pas. La porte était telle la sortie au bout du tunnel, ils pilèrent net devant et faillirent tomber sous le choc de leur arrêt brutal, doucement, ils devaient y aller doucement, leur rythme cardiaque redescendait peu à peu. Maintenant ils devaient faire attention, nul ne savait ce qui les attendait derrière et ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'y aller dans la précipitation, la vie de Junsu en dépendait. Leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs armes prêtes et une détermination à toute épreuve ils ouvrirent la porte et sortirent à l'air libre qui leur fouetta le visage, une bénédiction après la chaleur étouffante du bâtiment et leur course effrénée. Le toit était une grande surface plane avec de-ci de-là des vieux morceaux de bétons inutilisés, des grillages et du fil de fer rouillés ainsi qu'un gros tuyau de cheminée qui partait dans les entrailles du bâtiment, elle avait été remplacée et ce tube ne servait plus depuis des lustres. Sans bruit leurs pas les menèrent au centre, le bruit des sirènes de police, assourdissant, couvrait tout indice sonore. Un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours et ils repérèrent le jeune homme assis sur la rambarde de sécurité dans un équilibre précaire, dos au vide, les mains agrippées à un barreau rouillé sûrement peu solide. Une moue de douleur, la figure barbouillée de suie, de terre et de sang, son propre tee-shirt maculé et le garrot qui ne cachait plus rien de sa blessure, Junsu tentait de faire le moins de geste possible afin d'éviter la chute même si la position de son corps le faisait encore plus souffrir. Ils s'avancèrent, la rage brûlant au fond de leurs prunelles assombries et cherchant des yeux la personne qui devait sûrement tenir le jeune homme en joue :

-N'approchez pas ! Cria le captif paniqué.

Une ombre massive apparut devant lui, sortie de l'ombre semblable à un fantôme, le masquant totalement. L'homme devait atteindre les deux mètres, une musculature similaire à celle de Junho en plus impressionnante, ses yeux noirs comme deux puits sans fond ne laissaient rien paraître, il n'y aurait pas une d'âme derrière que cela serait passé inaperçu tant il avait l'air hors du temps. Une vilaine cicatrice blanchâtre barrait sa joue gauche alors qu'un rictus mauvais étirait ses lèvres fines. Il tenait une arme à la main pointait désormais vers eux.

-Toi ? S'exclama Junho abasourdi. Impossible...

Une voix grave, rocailleuse lui répondit, presque moqueuse :

-Eh oui, moi. Tu pensais m'avoir éliminé définitivement n'est-ce pas Junho ? L'individu crachait ses paroles avec toute la morgue qu'il éprouvait. Tu m'as laissé pour mort lors de cette mission mais comme tu peux le voir j'ai survécu à mes blessures malgré quelques séquelles énervantes comme cette belle cicatrice. Après une longue convalescence où j'ai failli y rester j'ai décidé de me trouver un nouveau but dans la vie et je me suis reconverti. Tu veux savoir ce que c'est ?

Un silence tendu plana quelques instants puis il reprit :

-J'ai décidé d'arrêter de tuer des gens pour le compte des autres, maintenant mon seul but est de te tuer toi. Ce que je compte bien faire ce soir.

Un sourire fit jour sur son visage basané :

-Tueur à gages c'était bien un temps mais voleur est un métier intéressant tu sais, même si certains pensaient que je ne pouvais pas y arriver vu mon gabarit. Ironique de se retrouver ici tu ne trouves pas ? Que ton propre frère soit ami avec quelqu'un de ma guilde, une chance pareille ne pouvait pas se refuser. Surtout que mon frère n'a pas eu autant de chance lors de cette fameuse virée...

Son ton était devenu plus dur, une rancune incommensurable perçait à travers les brides de phrases qu'il avait prononcé.

-J'avais pour mission de t'éliminer toi, pas ton frère. Lui répondit le jeune homme calmement, il ne fallait pas l'énerver davantage. Tu étais devenu trop dangereux pour la guilde alors ils m'avaient donné le sale boulot.

-Oh tu vas me faire pleurer arrête. Tu n'as pas rechigné à l'accomplir ta putain de mission, à cause de toi j'ai perdu mon petit frère, ce ne serait donc que justice que tu perdes le tien non ? Cracha-t-il, la haine et la douleur gravées sur ses traits déformés.

A ces paroles promesse de mort, Junsu ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés, les battements de son cœur accélérèrent, il lança un coup d'œil vers le vide dans son dos et frissonna d'horreur. Il tenta de descendre de son siège de fortune sans faire le moindre bruit dans une action désespérée de parvenir à se sauver dans le dos de ce fou, le sang le long de son bras avait recommencé à couler, il était si pale.

-Non, la mort de ton frère était un accident. Cria Junho qui avait perçu l'idée de son double. Il a voulu s'interposer, je n'avais pas le choix. Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment fonctionne notre guilde et ses règles, ils m'auraient tué aussi si j'avais échoué.

-Ferme-là ! Hurla l'homme, la rage transparaissait sur son visage, le masque était tombé alors qu'il pointait son arme sur lui. Tu l'as tué sans te demander s'il y avait un autre choix, bordel il était plus jeune que toi et il n'avait que moi. Tu m'as enlevé la seule famille qu'il me restait c'est donc normal que je prenne la tienne.

A ces mots il se tourna légèrement vers Junsu qui s'immobilisa, sa main se posa sur son épaule et dans une pression rapide il fit basculer son corps dans le vide.

La cacophonie qui suivit fut telle que plusieurs têtes se levèrent vers le toit, les trois amis restaient en bas près de l'ambulance virent avec horreur quelqu'un, les pieds dans le vide, s'accrocher avec désespoir à un tuyau, aux cris ils reconnurent la voix du cadet.

-Junsu ! Hurlèrent de concert Yoochun et Junho.

Ils se précipitèrent mais l'homme massif s'interposa l'arme toujours chargée.

-Où pensez-vous aller ? Laissez le s'écraser au sol comme le bon petit flic qu'il est.

Les deux se lancèrent un regard entendu, ils avaient déjà évoqué plusieurs possibilités de plan en courant jusqu'ici.

-Yoochun...Chuchota Junho. C'est moi qu'il veut pas un autre, va secourir mon frère je vais l'occuper du mieux que je peux.

-Entendu.

Il partit en courant sur le côté et comme il s'y était attendu l'homme s'élança à sa suite près à la moindre occasion pour le tuer. Il se foutait totalement des deux autres, seule sa vengeance comptait.

Yoochun avait retenu son souffle de peur que le plan ne fonctionne pas mais l'autre n'avait plus réfléchi à rien à la soit disant fuite de Junho. Son cœur accéléra alors qu'il se mettait à courir vers les cris puissants et affolés. Il balança ses armes à côté de lui et se pencha par dessus bord.

-Junsu ! Hurla-t-il à plein poumons.

Il était encore là, à s'accrocher difficilement et désespérément, les larmes dévalant ses joues, ses pieds battant l'air sans espérer pouvoir trouver le moindre appui.

-Chunnie...au secours...j'ai mal...

Sa voix était faible, trop faible, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Les gens s'attroupaient en bas, têtes levées vers eux, les gyrophares hurlant dans la nuit.

-Attrape ma main !

Il s'allongea sur le bord et tendit le plus possible son bras jusqu'à lui mais il manquait dix bons centimètres pour l'atteindre. Un bruit se fit entendre, des coups de feux mais il n'y prêta même plus attention, toutes ses facultés tournaient vers une solution pour sauver l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Mais c'est pas vrai...Ragea-t-il violemment. Mais c'est pas vrai...allez...

Il crut se déboiter l'épaule mais rien n'y faisait. Les mains de Junsu glissaient peu à peu, le tuyau était sur le point de se rompre. Le visage tournait vers lui, ses yeux en amandes noyés de larmes et ses lèvres tremblantes furent les choses les plus difficiles à voir pour le brun. Il avait tellement désiré être avec lui que maintenant rien ne l'y ferait renoncer sans se battre.

-Tiens bon Su', j'arrive ! Hurla-t-il de nouveau, une idée folle germant dans son esprit en un dernier recourt.

Yoochun se releva et défit hâtivement sa ceinture qui faisait deux fois le tour de sa taille, son regard chercha un endroit où l'attacher et il se décida rapidement pour un reste mince de mur en béton qui trônait juste à côté de lui. Il fallait prier pour que celui-ci ne tombe pas également. Un cri l'alerta et tout se passa au ralenti. Il le vit glisser et lâcher prise ses mains tendues vers lui, les yeux suppliants. Son corps agit d'instinct il se cramponna à l'autre extrémité de sa ceinture et sauta. L'air lui fouetta le visage, son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa cage thoracique et sa main libre fouettait l'espace devant lui avec désespoir quand soudain...elle en rencontra une autre qui s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces. Il se fit violence pour bien se cramponner à la ceinture, celle-ci lui rentrant dans la peau, le sang se mit à coulait. Son regard rencontra celui de Junsu qui usait de ses dernières forces pour ne pas le lâcher.

-Attention au mur Su' !

Pris dans leur élan l'impact avec la structure de béton faillit le sonner et lui faire perdre ses moyens mais le cri du jeune le réveilla alors que d'un incroyable effort de volonté il remontait le bras avec sa prise au bout, suffisamment pour que Junsu puisse s'agripper à son torse et leurs jambes s'entremêler entre elles. Sa main agrippa le haut et le serra à s'en faire péter les jointures. Il avait réussi à l'attraper...ses sens ne répondaient plus aussi bien qu'il l'aurait souhaité, la tête lui tournait peu à peu. Il avait mal partout et se demandait combien de temps il pourrait résister. Heureusement un mouvement venu d'en haut le rassura quelque peu.

-J'arrive tenez bon !

Le visage de Junho ainsi que le son de sa voix furent salvateurs et ils utilisèrent leurs dernières parcelles d'énergie pour se laisser remonter jusqu'au toit. Quand ils furent assis sur le béton leur seul réflexe fut de se prendre tous les trois dans les bras, la tension redescendant petit à petit, des larmes de joie coulaient sur leur visage sali de poussière, de sang et de plâtre. Le calvaire était fini, bel et bien fini.

* * *

La suite se passa sans accrochages majeurs, les policiers envahirent le bâtiment et on eut à recenser que deux morts du côté des voleurs, ils avaient lutté jusqu'au bout ne souhaitant pas se faire enfermer ils avaient choisi leur mort, libres toujours. Les trois jeunes hommes furent escortés jusqu'à la sortie, Junho portant Junsu trop faible pour marcher et Yoochun qui devait se remettre de son plongeon. Ils furent pris en charge par des ambulanciers immédiatement et emmenés à l'hôpital le plus proche, leurs amis firent de même dans un autre véhicule. Junsu s'évanouit pendant le trajet à bout. Mais le médecin présent les rassura, il s'en tirerait. Son petit ami soupira de soulagement et s'endormit une fois que son corps eut touché le drap dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué, il avait insisté pour être avec lui, ne voulant plus le quitter après cette épreuve éprouvante. Yunho et Jaejoong eurent droit au même traitement et Changmin promit de passer les voir un peu plus tard, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à régler. Junho s'était évaporé de la circulation une fois que la voiture avait stoppé à bon port, réconforté et rassuré sur le sort de son frère et de ses amis. Il irait le voir dans quelques temps. La nuit l'engloutit rapidement sans pour autant le laisser en paix, _il_ avait réussi à s'enfuir...une nouvelle fois...


	13. Chapter 12

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre...merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire et de l'avoir commenté avec tant d'énergie :) ça m'a fait chaud au cœur.**

**Je sais que la fin de l'autre chapitre était un peu abrupte c'est juste car j'ai le secret espoir de faire une nouvelle fic qui serait la continuité de celle-ci mais je ne peux pas dire quand elle arrivera ^^' j'ai énormément de fics en cours ou à vous faire découvrir donc soyez patients :) **

**Merci pour tout !**

**Chu !**

**PS : Chapitre un peu bonus dirons-nous lol ;) je voulais le faire alors le voici !**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que tout ceci leur était arrivé. Une enquête incroyable qui s'était transformée en une aventure épique faite d'amitié et d'amour comme on le voyait dans les temps anciens. Et pourtant...certains éléments n'avaient pas été résolus comme la fuite de l'agresseur, ancien collègue de Junho. Il était venu pour se venger et il courrait toujours en liberté...parfois Junsu se réveillait en sueur la nuit, la peur au ventre d'être de nouveau perché au-dessus du vide mais heureusement Yoochun était là. Il le réconfortait en le tenant près de lui, à l'abri des couvertures, dans ce cocon qui n'appartenait qu'à eux seuls. Leur relation était devenue encore plus fusionnelle et intense, cette épreuve les avait rapproché voire même fermement lié l'un à l'autre.

Un autre souci s'était passé au sein de la maison de police, les meneurs du complot avaient réussi également à prendre la fuite...malgré un remaniement du personnel et de la hiérarchie, il régnait un goût d'inachevé dans l'air. L'histoire n'était pas finie. Les trois amis étaient montés en grade, leur talent reconnu de tous, leur renommée s'étendait à tout le pays voire le continent. Yunho s'était très bien remis de ces blessures et ne les laissait pas tranquille pour autant, on ne le changerait pas après tout. Minnie avait muri pendant cette période plutôt angoissante et ses tâches devenaient de plus en plus ardues et diverses pour son plus grand bonheur. Junsu, restant fidèle à lui-même, suivait toujours son hyung avec empressement, heureux de toujours faire équipe avec lui malgré de nouvelles responsabilités.

Il y avait également le cas de Jaejoong et Yoochun. Le dernier repas, pris tous ensembles dans le calme et la bonne humeur générale, avait soulevé la question d'une possible reconversion des deux ex Voleurs Galants. Ils avaient reçu des propositions pour jouer aux espions ou même pour entrer dans la police mais ils réservaient leur jugement, étant indécis et n'ayant jamais pensé devoir changer de métier. L'avenir leur apporterait peut-être la solution, ils n'étaient pas pressés. Pour le moment ils se considéraient comme en vacances ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire, ayant tout le temps nécessaire pour veiller sur leur homme respectif.

Junho était venu quelques jours plus tard rendre visite à son frère pour s'enquérir de son état et pour lui annoncer qu'il partait.

-Quoi ? Mais hyung...

-Ne sois pas triste Su' je reviendrais vite mais il faut que je m'aère l'esprit et que je prenne le temps de réfléchir.

Il passa sa grande main sur la nuque du jeune en une douce caresse qui le fit frissonner.

-Réfléchir ? A ton avenir ?

-Entre autre. Il faut que j'arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, quitter cette guilde qui détruit tout sur son passage. Mais ce n'est pas sans risque donc je vais m'éloigner pour quelques temps. Prends bien soin de toi, je prendrais de tes nouvelles, de vos nouvelles d'ailleurs. Sois sage.

-Hé je suis plus un enfant ! S'indigna-t-il.

Junho rigola et le prit dans ses bras, il répondit à l'étreinte avec force, sentant les larmes poindre. Pourquoi son frère voulait-il partir ? Ne pouvait-il pas trouver les réponses à ses questions ici ? Près de lui. Sur un dernier au revoir l'ombre disparut au détour du couloir et un sanglot se fit entendre. Il avait bien le droit non ? Une paire de bras le ramena dans l'appartement et il se retourna afin de serrer son petit ami contre lui, nichant son nez dans son cou.

-Chut. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui Su' il est fort. Il t'a dit qu'il reviendrait alors il reviendra.

-Mm.

Il opina du chef le sachant parfaitement mais la séparation était toujours douloureuse. Yoochun prit son visage en coupe et ses pouces essuyèrent le tracé des perles salées, un sourire doux vit le jour en réponse et sans plus résister il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, si chaudes, si belles. Il visita avec bonheur et patience cet antre si familier, sa langue s'amusant avec sa consœur, la caressant. Il ne s'en lassait pas et c'est avec des yeux joueurs qu'il lui susurra :

-J'ai envie de toi.

-Ah ? Répondit son cadet avec amusement. C'est fou ça j'allais te dire la même chose.

-On migre vers un lieu plus approprié ?

-Les toilettes ?

Junsu rigola à sa propre réponse vite suivit du brun.

-Si ton seul désir est de le faire là d'accord on essayera, comme toutes les pièces de cet appart' mais une autre fois...je pensais plus à la chambre ce coup-ci. Faut savoir se ménager entre estropiés.

-Vendu.

Main dans la main ils partirent s'enfermer dans leur nid douillet, les réjouissances s'annonçaient pleine d'entrain.

* * *

Les baisers volés ne finissaient plus, les mains frôlaient, caressaient la peau découverte pour finalement enlever le haut gênant. Yoochun se retrouva à moitié nu, allongé sur le lit, son petit ami au-dessus de lui dans le même état. Excités au possible. Ils s'embrassaient avec ardeur, une envie non feinte commençait à se faire sentir entre eux alors que les mains de l'aîné pétrissaient l'arrière train rebondi de son compagnon qui ne cessait de gémir doucement contre ses lèvres.

-Mh, Chunnie...Fait attention avec ta main quand même.

-Tu trouves que j'y mets trop d'entrain ?

-Mm...aah...je peux pas dire que je n'apprécie pas. Sauf que comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure on est deux estropiés.

-Si tu crois que ça va m'empêcher de te sauter dessus tu rêves mon cœur.

Junsu se mit à rire, lui vola un baiser et se leva pour aller farfouiller dans un tiroir de la commode. Yoochun ne quittait pas sa chute de reins des yeux, hypnotisé.

-Tu fais quoi ?

Il se releva avec un petit sourire coquin tenant en main ses menottes de fonction.

-Non...me dis pas que tu veux vraiment qu'on...

Le cadet opina en revenant s'asseoir sur son bas-ventre.

-Oh que si, je sens que tu veux de la nouveauté. Tu vas voir ça va être bien et c'est une petite vengeance pour ton bandeau de la dernière fois.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir il lui prit les mains et attacha précautionneusement ses poignets au barreau du lit.

-Tu es à moi. Susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres l'électrisant au passage.

Il revint l'embrasser avidement pour se relever et ôter son tee-shirt rapidement. Il l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce, ses mains ne perdant pas de temps passèrent sur le torse en une douce caresse, redécouvrant le grain de peau, sa douceur et les endroits sensibles.

-Mm...

Aha trouvé ! Juste sur les flancs, Yoochun avait toujours été chatouilleux. Encore un point commun. Sa bouche se posa à l'endroit sensible, un bisou, puis un autre, un à chaque frisson ressenti alors que le corps soumis réagissait par sursaut. Un petit cri passa quand des dents vinrent mordiller la peau blanche. Les yeux fermés l'aîné se laissait faire avec délice, il sentait les lèvres migrer de l'autre côté, même traitement. Ô douce torture...

-Su'...

Un petit nez froid qui remonte le long de son ventre et de son torse pour venir dans son cou et recommencer ses mordillements.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il langoureusement.

-J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu me réserves.

-Héhé. Compte sur moi.

Un baiser chaste et le voilà repartit à l'assaut de son corps, un bouton de chair prit en bouche et suçotait allégrement, les dents s'y mirent et le brun ne put retenir des gémissements de douleurs mêlés au plaisir. Pendant ce temps les mains se firent plus entreprenantes, elles déboutonnèrent le jeans, le faisant descendre peu à peu et si l'une flattait la hanche l'autre se faisait tentation en caressant l'érection naissante à travers le fin tissu du boxer. Junsu décida qu'il était temps de passer au niveau supérieur. Sa bouche vint rejoindre ses mains, le pantalon fut totalement enlevé ainsi que le sous-vêtement et il se mit à mordiller l'aine.

-...Su'...

Yoochun tira légèrement sur les menottes. Sa frustration augmentait par vagues, son corps était en surchauffe alors qu'il sentait son petit ami l'observer. Avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre la moindre parole des lèvres douces et chaudes se posèrent timidement d'abord sur son gland rougi, une main prenant son sexe à la base pour remonter lentement.

-God...

Son cœur avait fait un bond, sa respiration devint difficile. La seconde main caressait avec légèreté son ventre qui ne cessait de se contracter à chaque coup de langue prodigué sur sa partie intime. L'office était fait par un expert de sa propre personne et de son corps. Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait connu aussi bien pour savoir exactement comment le prendre et quoi lui faire pour qu'il atteigne le septième ciel presque si rapidement. C'était lui qui s'occupait de cela d'ordinaire. Voilà cinq minutes que Junsu jouait de sa langue le long de son membre, accompagné par ses mains qui amenaient de multiples sensations. Le brun jeta un petit coup d'œil vers lui et croisa un regard incandescent qui le fixait.

-Mm...Junsu...

A l'appel de son prénom, gémit avec plaisir, le cadet sut qu'il fallait accélérer, sa main pressa plus fortement la base pour remonter en allers et venus rapides alors que sa langue ne passait plus que sur le bout. Il ne fallut pas trente secondes pour que le corps soumis arrive à saturation. Il se libéra dans un cri, ses muscles tendus, les mains agrippées à la chaine des menottes. Il s'était mordu la lèvre et ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit une langue passer à la commissure.

-Tu as apprécié à ce que je vois. Lui susurra-t-il coquin.

-...Si tu savais...

-Par contre fait attention pour ta main j'avais pas pensé que tu serrerais si fort.

Yoochun rigola, effectivement une légère douleur s'était mélangée au plaisir mais ça avait donné un aspect nouveau à la chose. Junsu s'était mis à genoux sur sa taille et vérifiait que sa blessure à la main n'était pas dans un sale état.

-Détache moi alors. Dit l'aîné, son regard vissé au torse halé à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Quelle torture...

-Nan. JE décide monsieur.

Il l'embrassa et lui sourit pour se lever et descendre du lit. Il enleva à la hâte ses derniers habits restants et pris soin d'aller chercher dans la petite table de nuit un préservatif. Il remonta sur le lit, s'approchant à quatre pattes, déchira le papier et sa main glissa sur le sexe de son compagnon à nouveau dur. Il regrimpa sur lui, un chaste baiser et il plaça la hampe de chaire à son entrée.

-Détaches moi, il faut que je te prépare.

-Mais non pas la peine, je te l'ai déjà dit c'est moi qui décide ce soir et je veux ma part du gâteau maintenant.

-Qui n'est autre que mon corps. Souffla le brun.

-Exactement. Sourit-t-il.

Après avoir respiré un bon coup il commença à descendre faisant rentrer peu à peu le sexe turgescent. Yoochun ne le quittait pas des yeux et pouvait voir la moindre réaction de son amant, un froncement de sourcil, un mordillement de lèvres plus fort que les autres ainsi qu'une légère contraction des mâchoires.

-Va doucement Junsu. Le supplia-t-il presque.

Le dit Junsu s'arrêta à mi chemin tentant de reprendre son souffle et repris sa manœuvre aussitôt n'ayant pas l'air d'écouter les propos inquiets de son amant. Au bout de cinq minutes le sexe était totalement rentré, il avait les mains à plat sur le ventre en face et respirer calmement. Il tenta un léger mouvement qui apparemment refit surgir la douleur intense.

-Ah...

-Su' ?

-Mm ? Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien. Mentit-il.

-Je sais bien que non. Mais je sais aussi que tu m'écouteras pas donc fais ce que bon te semble...

-...Me dit-il toujours attaché. Rigola le cadet. C'est bon Yoo' la douleur est passée, ça arrive parfois c'est pas grave j'ai l'habitude.

Ne voulant pas que son amant réplique comme il savait si bien le faire il se fit monter à la force de ses cuisses, légèrement, pour se laisser redescendre et remonter de suite après. Yoochun avait fermé les yeux à la sensation de son membre pris dans cette étroite prison brûlante, son torse se soulevait parfois plus rapidement, son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine et ses mains étaient de nouveau cramponnées aux menottes. Le rythme allait crescendo, il ouvrit subitement les paupières quand il sentit un léger changement Junsu s'était penché en avant ses paumes sur le ventre plat de l'aîné il poussait de temps à autre des gémissements, la bouche entrouverte, son torse luisait, des mèches lui collait au front et aux tempes. Magnifique. Comme il aurait voulu le toucher...les allers et venues accélèrent mais quelque chose n'allait pas, cela se voyait qu'il n'y avait pas que du plaisir dans la donne.

-Su'...que se passe-t-il ?

Un regard troublé se posa sur lui alors qu'il stoppait tout mouvement.

-Je...Il baissa les yeux, une larme coula subitement.

Yoochun écarquilla les yeux d'angoisse, mais qu'avait-il ?

-Baby, tu peux tout me dire tu le sais.

Un petit hochement de tête et il le vit se lever doucement pour prendre la clé des menottes sur la table de chevet, il les lui enleva.

-Pardon...je...

Une main fraiche passa sur sa joue pour l'encourager.

-J'ai mal au bras...je peux plus m'appuyer dessus pour ce soir, pardon Chunnie...

-Su'...ce n'est pas ta faute et c'est mieux de me le dire, ne t'inquiète pas on va faire autrement.

Il lui fit de la place à ses côtés où le jeune s'étendit sur le dos alors que le brun observait le bras blessé, rien d'apparent mais mieux valait rester prudent.

-Je pense qu'on va rester dans la norme pour cette fois-là.

-Désolé...pour une fois que je prenais une initiative...

Son homologue rigola en l'embrassant se plaçant au-dessus de lui, ses jambes écartées pour le recevoir, il réinvestit ce lieu de délice sous un gémissement appréciateur. Mais le moral n'avait toujours pas l'air d'aller.

-Tu ne m'as pas tout dit.

-Si...si, si...non. Excuse moi j'atteins vraiment des sommets ce soir. Dit-il d'une toute petite voix en évitant son regard.

-Tu penses à ton frère ?

Junsu eut l'air honteux en acquiesçant, qui, de normalement constitué, irait penser à ça pendant qu'il fait l'amour avec l'homme de sa vie ?

-Baby, je suis sur que tout va bien aller, je te le promets si ton frère a un quelconque souci il nous préviendra et il n'y aura pas de suite, il sait ce qu'il fait.

-Oui tu as raison, pardon.

-Arrête de t'excuser on dirait que je te torture alors que justement c'est tout le contraire.

Il vint l'embrasser pour clore cette discussion, une langue mutine entra dans sa bouche, oui il était temps de bouger. A cette pensée il s'exécuta et un premier coup de hanche les fit gémir ensembles. Les gestes étaient lents, amoureux mais apparemment pas assez bien pour monsieur qui souffla contre ses lèvres :

-Plus vite Chunnie, va plus vite...aahh...

Un coup rapide lui avait directement touché la prostate, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait alors qu'il poussait des petits cris à chaque fois que le gland frottait son point sensible. Il était perdu dans un monde de chaleur, de tendresse, l'odeur masculine de Yoochun qui l'entourait, sa bouche dans son cou, sur ses lèvres, son visage, ses mains dans les siennes. Le bonheur.

-Mm...oui...Chun...nie...

-Junsu...Junsu...je t'aime.

Un grand sourire illumina la bouille de son amant qui lui souffla ses mêmes mots au creux de l'oreille accompagné d'un joli cri aigu. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance, ils étaient tous les deux dans ce lit, dans cette chambre, leur nid d'amour. Les cris, les soupirs, les murmures et les mots doux continuèrent longtemps encore dans la douceur de cette nuit étoilée. Le point d'orgue arriva peu à peu, Yoochun le sentit et eut la même idée que Junsu qui avait aussi descendu sa main à son sexe, les deux réunies passèrent sur la hampe brulante, le gland rougi alors que, dans une dernière accentuation, celui du brun s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde faisant jouir instantanément le jeune qui cria ce prénom si cher à son cœur. Un dernier aller et l'aîné le suivit dans les méandres du plaisir. Ils respiraient fort, la sueur leur collant à la peau, le jeune voleur se retira pour tomber sur le côté épuisé. Son vis-à-vis observait le plafond, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres pulpeuses avant qu'il ne se tourne vers lui et ne s'approche plus près. Un mouchoir pour s'essuyer et les voilà de nouveau collés l'un à l'autre, juste heureux d'être là.

-Merci pour tout Chunnie.

-Mm ?

-D'avoir toujours été là dans les moments difficiles, merci.

-Ne me remercie pas ou sinon il faut que je te dise la même chose. Je t'ai trouvé je te garde que ça te plaise ou non.

-Mm je n'y vois pas le moindre inconvénient. Souffla le cadet contre ses lèvres chaudes.

-Alors tout est bien qui finit bien mon cœur.

Une dernier sourire, la couette rabattue sur leur deux corps enlacés et ils s'endormirent heureux simplement d'être ensembles.


End file.
